<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Reggie Time by L82dparty</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25203754">Reggie Time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/L82dparty/pseuds/L82dparty'>L82dparty</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Reggie Time [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pitch Perfect (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Mentioned Other Barden Bellas, implied PTSD</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:20:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>55,984</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25203754</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/L82dparty/pseuds/L82dparty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Beca takes Khaled up on his offer, but still has regrets about her time with Chloe. Chloe has to finally deal with a family she has tried to ignore if she ever wants a chance with the soon to be famous DJ. </p><p>I do not own Pitch Perfect or any of the characters.<br/>All mistakes are mine (=<br/></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Reggie Time [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1873801</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>139</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. I need a favor. (Prequel)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is the very first Pitch Perfect fic I wrote for 2019 Nanowrimo. I was new to the Bechloe fandom and had yet to discover Junksen. It is also one of the several ways I saw Beca responding to Khaled’s offer: take it, but take a friend along for the ride.  Hope you enjoy it.<br/>comments turned off. you can find me at tumblr as late2dparty if you really have to yell at me.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Beca left Theo talking to someone at the party and looked around the room. She found Aubrey sitting by herself at the end of the bar. “Hey, Posen.”</p><p>“Mitchell.” Aubrey studied the woman she had known for so many years. There was a strange mix of confident and nervous that Aubrey couldn’t place. </p><p>“You know I never wanted to be a singer.” Beca challenged.</p><p>Aubrey nodded, “I know. You want to produce. Don’t you think this is a good way to break into the business?”</p><p>“I’m not sure that it is.” Beca looked down at the fringed jacket. “I am willing to give it a try, mostly because you all think it’s a good idea. I just know how much I asked people to change for marketability when I was a junior producer. What if they want me to change too much? They already asked me to give up the Bellas.”</p><p>“Hm, hadn’t thought of that. Music isn’t my industry. What do you want to do?” Aubrey asked.</p><p>Beca chewed on her lower lip. “I’d always thought if I made it big, I’d ask Chloe to come along.” She looked over her shoulder at the doors to the patio. “She’s busy now.” She brought her eyes back to Aubrey. “I really don’t want to do this alone.”</p><p>Aubrey frowned, “back up, Hobbit. What are you talking about?”</p><p>“Chloe is off with Chicago. I have to get we can’t be roommates forever. She’s gonna go off and have a life and I have to get used to it. I hope we can stay friends, but.” She paused and swallowed hard, “I’m afraid to sack up and do this on my own.”</p><p>“What do you want, Beca.” Aubrey asked again, this time, more gently. </p><p>“Would you help?” Beca stood straighter and lifted her head high. “You are the best businesswoman I know. I get this isn’t your industry, but I trust you with contracts and stuff. I bet you could make sure I can stay me.”</p><p>Aubrey smiled, “Well, I can at least knock you down if you get too full of yourself.” She paused and considered. “I wasn’t kidding when I said I wanted a break from industry. That said, this is different enough I may be able to help in the short term. We can build you a team that will watch out for you, and who knows the business. Then maybe I can get my trip to Mykonos.”</p><p>Beca visibly relaxed. “You would be a life saver, Posen.”</p><p>“Nah, you and Amy already have that title. I’ll be happy with useful.” Aubrey stood up. “Do I need to meet with Theo now to let him know?”</p><p>Beca shook her head, “Nope. Go enjoy the party. I’m gonna go get changed and take my hair down. He wants me in Miami in a couple of days, but I have time to go to New York and get my stuff.”  She turned, then turned back, “Oh, I lost my phone last night. I won’t be able to text till we get back to the States.”<br/> <br/>Aubrey nodded, “I did too, but I have my iPad. Let’s put off moving you out of your apartment until Ive had that talk with Theo.” She put a hand on Beca’s shoulder. “I’m sorry things didn’t work out with Chloe. I always thought you guys were good together.”</p><p>Beca shrugged, “I thought so too, but I’m just not enough.”</p><p>“Don’t go there, Hobbit. She adores you; she just may not love you the way you want her to.” Aubrey felt odd saying it, but she had to admit Chloe’s behavior didn’t jive with the woman who had confessed being in love with Beca for so many years. “Let’s get back to the States. Maybe we can get an advance to buy you what you need and have Amy pack up the stuff from the apartment.”</p><p>“That’s a cool idea,” Beca nodded. “I don’t know when I will be able to pay you. I don’t know how any of this works.”</p><p>“I’ll sort it all out, Hobbit. That’s what you pay me for.” Aubrey squeezed Beca’s shoulder. “Go get comfortable and I will see you in the morning.”</p><p>As she watched Beca walk away, Aubrey looked around to find Amy. When she caught sight of the Aussie, she made a bee line to catch her before she left the room. “Kiwi!”</p><p>“I hate it when you call me that!” Amy turned around.</p><p>“No, you don’t.” Aubrey laughed, “You hate it when anyone else calls you that.”</p><p>“Point taken, general. Whatcha need?”</p><p>Aubrey grabed Any buy the hand and ragged her to a booth. When they were both seated, she looked the Aussie in the eye and said, “a business partner.”</p><p>Amy blinked. “What?”</p><p>“You have money, Amy. I need some. I’m going to manage Beca, but it will take time for us to get her established enough to pay her own way. I can set up a company, manage her and you, and get you both the audiences you want. But I need capital.”</p><p>Amy started to smile, “I like the way you think, Posen. The fund my ma set up is in my name, I just have to figure out how to use it. I’ll give her a call and see what we can do.”</p><p>Aubrey relaxed, “Your mom sounds like a hell of a businesswoman, Ames. Have her call me. Oh, Both Beca and I lost our phones. I have my ipad so I can make sure I get the same number when I get back and have all my contacts. I’m not sure she does.”</p><p>“My mum already wired me money after she heard about the yacht. We can get you both phones when we get to Atlanta just on what I’m carrying.” Amy smirked. “It sure is gonna be easy to repair my credit now.”</p><p>“You are the best, Amy.” Aubrey smiled.</p><p>Amy shrugged, “You guys always watched my back all this time, not even knowing what a douche my sperm donor could be. You let me into the Bellas, and Shawshank never let me go without. It’s cool I got enough to pay it back.”</p><p>Aubrey reached over with an extended hand. “Partners?”</p><p>“Partners.” Amy shook it and grinned. “This is gonna be fun.”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Life is weird</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Beca tried to move on with limited Bella contact. It sucks.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Beca looked down at her phone. She slid it open with her thumb and stared at it. In many ways it was just like the phone she had lost the night Amy’s dad kidnapped the Bellas. A picture of the Bellas on the lock screen, a picture of her and Chloe on the home screen. Most of the apps were the same, and she’d saved most of her pictures to her cloud.</p><p>What was missing were the chats. It was always the thing that made her phone complain she needed to delete stuff. She had saved every chat with Chloe, and most of those with Emily. The big data suck were the Bella chats though. She had years of chats with all of the girls piping up about everything from coffee and breakfast food to the latest Grey’s Anatomy. </p><p>They’d never set up the chat since France. </p><p>Beca wandered through her contacts. She’d never memorized their phone numbers; she’d always had them in her phone. Now she was left with Chloe, Amy, Aubrey, Theo and her dad.</p><p>She missed them.  She wondered if they missed her.</p><p>She dialed Chloe. It rang four times.  “You’ve reached Chloe, leave a message.”</p><p>“Hey, Chlo, It’s me. Just wondering how you are doing. Sorta bored waiting for a meeting and was thinking about you. Hope everything is ok. Call me later?”  Beca hung up. She hoped she didn’t sound as desperate as she felt. </p><p>Beca: Hey Ames<br/>Ames: What up, Shorty?<br/>Beca: bored.<br/>Ames: ha the life of a rock star not exciting enough for you?<br/>Beca: snort<br/>Beca: I’m no rock star. I’m a new talent needing to pay dues. There are so many meetings about my look and my sound and what songs I should do and which I should loop.<br/>Ames: You’ve been in those meetings before.<br/>Beca: yeah and I hated them when I was the one doing the telling. <br/>Ames: oh yeah. <br/>Beca: Just wonder if you’ve heard from the others<br/>Ames: Not much, not sure they’ve all forgiven me for my father being such a douche.<br/>Beca: I’m sure they have. I bet they all have the same problem I do.<br/>Ames: What’s that?”<br/>Beca: I didn’t memorize all of their numbers. <br/>Ames: What am I gonna do with you, Shawshank?<br/>Beca: help me out – do you have them?<br/>Ames:….<br/>Beca:….<br/>Ames:…<br/>Beca:…<br/>Ames: um, nope. Not on this phone. But no worries, Shorty, I’m on it. I’ll get that list to ya soon as I put one together.<br/>Beca: thanks Ames.<br/>Ames: Any time. </p><p>Beca turned her phone off. Reaching for her headphones, she put them on and leaned back against the sofa. She might as well listen to something while she waited.</p><p><br/>A few mornings later, Beca groaned as she heard a knock on the door. “Go ‘way!” Feeling a little disoriented, she turned over and realized she was alone in the bed.  She frowned as the knocking continued and she remembered where she was.  She wasn’t in France anymore; she was in Miami. With a second groan she rolled out of bed and headed to the door.  She opened it and blinked at the blonde on the other side. “No one I know comes over this early.”</p><p>Aubrey chuckled and pushed a cup of coffee into the brunette’s hand. “I bring a peace offering.” She pushed past her friend and stepped into the hotel room. “I can see you forgot we had an appearance today at the Tortuga Music festival.  Theo will be here in 30 minutes to go over the set with you.”</p><p>Beca took the cup and staggered back into the room, groaning for the third time “What time is the appearance?”</p><p>“3. It’s just now 11:30, Theo will be here at noon,” Aubrey chuckled. “We are going to have to find you a PA. I can’t serve as PA and manager you know. I have a business to set up.”</p><p>“I know, I’m sorry, Bree.  I just feel like I’m in the middle of a shit storm and can’t catch my breath.” Beca sat on the bed, took a sip of the coffee and closed her eyes as the flavor filled her mouth. “Let me hop in the shower and we can go over the calendar again.”</p><p>Aubrey nodded and watched as Beca placed the coffee on the table and disappeared into the bathroom. While the other girl was occupied, Aubrey sent a text, </p><p>Aubrey: Hey, Chloe, you and Stacie up for a facetime in about 10 minutes?<br/>Chloe: yep</p><p>Aubrey grinned. The last two weeks had been chaotic with personal appearances, contract negotiations and trying to get settled in Florida. </p><p>Aubrey: Has to be short, Theo will be here at noon.<br/>Chloe: ok.</p><p> Aubrey wasn’t sure what to do with one-word answers from her best friend but didn’t really have time to sort it out.</p><p>Beca came out of the shower, dressed and rubbing her hair with a towel. “So, what’s the schedule?”</p><p>Aubrey pointed at Beca’s phone. “Facetime with Chloe first. I’m gonna call Stacie at the same time.”</p><p>Beca grinned and obediently picked up her phone, selected Chloe’s number and hit “connect.”</p><p>Aubrey stepped out of Beca’s room and slipped into her own to make a parallel call. </p><p>“Hey, sunshine.” Chloe’s smile filled the screen. </p><p>“That’s you. I’m the rain cloud, remember?” Beca grinned back, suddenly much less tired. “Sorry, I’m still drying my hair. I got some appearance thingy today at 3 and…”</p><p>“And you are just getting up.” Chloe giggled. “Some things never change, do they, Mitchell?”</p><p>“I can’t help it if they want business hours out of a night owl! All those years running the overnight shift at the station messed me up.” Beca whined. She kept toweling her hair. “How’s it going?</p><p>“Great.” Chloe smiled brightly. “I am really enjoying the time with Bella and Stacie.” </p><p>“I bet it’s nice to have so much time before school starts up again.” Beca tried to swallow a pang of jealousy that Stacie got to have this time with Chloe. But then again, Chicago should be back at Fort Benning, so Beca figured that was another reason the redhead stayed in Atlanta instead of coming for a Miami visit.</p><p>Chloe nodded, “Bella is growing so fast! Hang on a minute.” Chloe stood up and walked with her phone through the house to where Stacie and Aubrey were chatting.  “Beca wants to see Bella.”</p><p>Beca did not remember asking about Bella or saying she wanted to see the little rug rat, but she put on her best face and smiled at Stacie and her little one. “She is growing fast.” Beca nodded as if in answer to Chloe’s comment. “Looks a lot like her mom.”</p><p>Stacie beamed as the baby wriggled in her arms. “Thanks, Beca. Things going all right in Miami?”</p><p>Beca nodded. “A lot of stupid appearances, and I’m pretty tired, but I guess this is what they mean by paying dues.” </p><p>She heard Aubrey’s disembodied voice through two speakerphones. “Afraid we have to get going.  Hey, if either of you wanted to, you know, act as a personal assistant to the star attraction I wouldn’t mind the help.”</p><p>Beca laughed. “It’s not that bad. I promise I will start setting my alarm.”  She hoped Chloe would turn the phone around so she could see the redhead and her beautiful blue eyes one more time, but Chloe just said. “Wish we could. Talk to you soon Becs.”</p><p>“Yeah, talk to you soon.” Beca’s shoulders drooped as she ended the connection. Maybe she was wrong.  Maybe they couldn’t stay friends since Chloe was with Chicago. </p><p>With a sigh, she put her phone down and combed out her hair. She just finished getting dressed when Aubrey came back in, Theo a step behind her. </p><p>“Hey Theo.” Beca smiled, although the smile did not reach her eyes. The producer looked from Aubrey to Beca and back again, but when the manager just shrugged, he left it alone. </p><p>“Hi, Beca. I wanted to touch base about the plan for today. The car will be here about 1:30 to get you down to festival around 2:15. There should be a lot of people.  Several artists are playing during the day, your set starts at 3.  You have enough time for 4 or 5 songs. Khaled wants you to lead off with Human, and finish with Freedom 90, but you get to choose the other three.”</p><p>Beca nodded. “What sort of accompaniment do I have?” </p><p>“Canned music today. There are too many artists and too many people running around to try and fit in a live band.  Any thoughts on what you want to play?”</p><p>Beca nodded and reached over to her laptop bag. “Can I use my loop station?”</p><p>Theo nodded, “That should be no problem.  It will plug into the master mixer.”</p><p>“Ok, let’s do mix 17, 20 and 41.” Beca smiled at her producer.  “41 will lead into Freedom 90, so parts of 6 songs I guess.”</p><p>“That will work.” Theo took the offered drive and nodded again. “Meet you at the car at 1:30.”</p><p>He glanced again at Aubrey before he left the room. She shrugged again and watched him go.</p><p>“Spill it, Mitchell.” She said as soon as he was out of the room. “What happened between you and Chloe?”</p><p>“I don’t know.” Beca sounded miserable. “I was really happy to see her, and I said something about how nice it must be to have a lot of free time before school starts and next thing I know she is saying I asked to see Bella.” She shrugged. “I don’t know what I said, but she sure didn’t want to talk to me.”</p><p>“Ok, Hobbit. Order in some room service and I will get myself ready for this gig. What songs did you choose?” Aubrey was only half listening as she headed for the door.</p><p>“Don’t know my last name/ before he cheats; Just the way you are and Dream; and Cups to Freedom 90.” Beca didn’t look up at her manager.</p><p>Aubrey froze in the doorway. Every song was connected to a Bella tour. She stopped and turned around to look at her friend and client. “Hang in with me Becs. I’ll get the family together again. Just gotta trust me.”</p><p>Beca smiled half-heartedly as she looked at the room service menu. “I trust you, Bree.”</p><p>Aubrey smiled back and headed out. She needed to talk to a certain redhead.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Trying again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Beca is still working on who she wants to be without Chloe around. Chloe is still being weird.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As soon as Beca was at the venue talking to sound, Aubrey placed her call. “What the hell, Beale?” She said as soon as Chloe answered the FaceTime call.</p><p>“I don’t know what you are talking about, Bree.”</p><p>Aubrey sighed, studying the redhead who was not meeting her eyes. “Something is going on. You won’t talk to Beca, you won’t talk to me. What did we do wrong?”</p><p>“Nothing.” Chloe sighed. “You didn’t do anything wrong. This is all me. It’s just hard.”</p><p>“What’s hard, Red?” Aubrey tried to be gentle, even though she was really frustrated.</p><p>“Everyone being gone. It was bad enough when Amy and Becs and I were living in New York, just the three of us.  But now everyone is scattered all over the place, and…”</p><p>“And you miss us.” Aubrey finished. “We miss you too. It’s been hard on all of us, this growing up stuff. It’s really hard on Beca. The little hobbit thought she was going to work behind the scenes, not be the main attraction.” The blonde took a deep breath. “Are you sure you can’t come out for a visit? It would be good for both of you. I can try and get Theo to give her a weekend off.”</p><p>“Are you sure he can spare her?” Chloe sounded bitter.</p><p>“Hey, where did that come from?” Aubrey looked puzzled. </p><p>“You saw him, Aubrey, he was chasing her the entire tour.” Chloe still wouldn’t look up at her friend.</p><p>“It isn’t like that. Theo is…” Aubrey paused, unsure how to explain the music producer. “He’s a talent magnet.  He hears things that impress him, and he goes after them trying to decide if they are for real. He decided Beca was for real and convinced Khaled to give her a try.”</p><p>“They aren’t dating?” Chloe glanced up at Aubrey.</p><p>Beca’s manager snorted. “Not in the least. And when the pr department tried to set something up for her she shot it down. I think her introvert was showing.” Aubrey chuckled.</p><p>Chloe was quiet for a short time before saying, “I think it’s better to wait until Emily’s graduation. I can see her then.”“About that,” Aubrey cleared her throat. “Beca can’t make graduation. She starts the California festival circuit mid-May. She will be in Sonoma county for Emily’s graduation; then July starts the state fair circuit. The only part of it that made her smile was her last stop is in Georgia.”</p><p>“When’s that?” Chloe asked.</p><p>“November 4th.”</p><p>Both women were silent for a while. Aubrey tried again. “Can’t you come down around May 1st?”</p><p>Chloe shook her head. “That’s ICCA finals week. I promised Emily.”</p><p>Aubrey nodded dejectedly. “Just think about it. Her first performance is May 16, she leaves for California on the 15th. See if you can come out before then?”</p><p>“I’ll think about it. Give her a hug for me?” Chloe smiled. </p><p>“I will.  Talk to you later, Chloe.”</p><p>“Talk to you later, Bree.”</p><p>Aubrey stared at her phone. Something was still not right. She just didn’t know what. </p><p><br/>A few days later, Beca took a deep breath and let it out slowly. She was not sure how she had let Theo convince her to do these stupid vlog things, but it was now part of the deal and, damn. </p><p>She hit “record” and began a rhythmic clap.</p><p>
  <em>I got my ticket for the long way round. </em>
  <br/>
  <em>2 bottle a whisky for the way. </em>
  <br/>
  <em>And I sure would like some sweet company, </em>
  <br/>
  <em>I’m leaving tomorrow, whattya say.”</em>
</p><p>She turned the cup over and stopped before starting the chorus. </p><p>“Hi guys. Um, I’m Beca Mitchell and this is ReggieTime.” She laughed and ducked her head for a minute then looked back at the camera. “So, Reggie is an inside joke. When I was serving my internship my senior year at Barden, my boss couldn’t remember my name to save his life and always called me Reggie.  Until I had to start talking to a video camera, it was the second most nerve-wracking experience in my life.” She laughed again. “The first was auditioning for the Barden Bellas with that routine I was just doing.”  </p><p>She leaned back into her chair and looked down again, as if gathering her thoughts. “When they asked me to do this,” she gestured at the camera, “I wasn’t sure I would have anything to say. I’m still unsure. But today, I want to tell you a couple of stories.  The first is about the Bellas. I was a snot nosed kid of 18 when I auditioned, and I pretty much thought I was the shit.” She laughed and looked over at someone. “Am I allowed to say that?” She looked back at the camera, “well, I guess this just got labelled pg-13. Anyway, I auditioned, like I said, with that routine I showed you. I gave the captain of the squad a hard time because all of her set list came from the 1900s.” Beca laughed again. “What I didn’t know was, so did my audition song. I had watched some video here,” she gestured again at the camera, “on YouTube and taught myself that cup routine. What can I say? I’m a nerd.” She grinned but kept talking. “I thought it was cool, and modern. Imagine my surprise when I found out the first recording of that song was 1931. I know, right? The Carter Family recorded it.”</p><p>Beca took a deep breath and laughed, “I am messing this all up. Let me try again. The Carter Family recorded the chorus, in 1931.” She leaned over for her cup and started the percussion again. </p><p>
  <em>When I’m gone, when I’m gone,</em>
  <br/>
  <em> you’re gonna miss me when I’m gone. </em>
  <br/>
  <em>You ‘re gonna miss me by my hair, </em>
  <br/>
  <em>you’re gonna miss me everywhere, </em>
  <br/>
  <em>oh, you’re gonna miss me when I’m gone.</em>
</p><p>She stopped again. “The verses were written by Luisa Gerstein, of Lulu and the Lampshades in 2009.”</p><p>“Why am I telling you all of this? Well, maybe sometimes we do need to look back at what’s been done before. We don’t always have to re-invent the wheel. Oh, and when you think you are too cool for people, or maybe just too scared to let people in, find your tribe. Find the people who light up about the things you light up about. I thought acapella was pretty lame. I guess I still do, but it’s my kinda lame. The Bellas loved music as much as I do. And that’s the reason they are my family.  Good luck at ICCA’s this month!”</p><p>She picked up the cup and started the rhythm one more time, looking down at it,</p><p>
  <em>I got my ticket for the long way ‘round, </em>
  <br/>
  <em>the one with the prettiest of views. </em>
  <br/>
  <em>It’s got mountains, it’s got rivers,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>it’s got sights to give you shivers,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>but it sure would be,” her eyes cut up to the camera, “prettier with you.” </em>
</p><p>She looked down again.</p><p>
  <em>When I’m gone, when I’m gone. </em>
  <br/>
  <em>You’re gonna miss me when I’m gone. </em>
  <br/>
  <em>You’re gonna miss the way I walk,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>you’re gonna miss the way I talk. </em>
  <br/>
  <em>You’re gonna miss me when I’m gone.</em>
</p><p>She turned the cup over one more time before reaching forward and hitting Stop.</p><p>“I do miss you.” Chloe whispered as the screen went dark. </p><p><br/>Two days later, the opening verse of “Cups” played over a black screen that said, “Welcome to Reggie Time.”</p><p>As it faded away, Beca Mitchell smiled at the camera. “Hey nerds. I’m pretty surprised I’m here for a second recording, but a bunch of bots liked the first one, and my producer thinks I’m popular or something, so here I am.” </p><p>She looked down at her hands and piano music started to fill the audio track.</p><p>
  <em>What doesn't kill you makes you stronger</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Stand a little taller</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone</em>
  <br/>
  <em>What doesn't kill you makes a fighter</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Footsteps even lighter</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Doesn't mean I'm over 'cause you're gone</em>
</p><p><br/>She paused after the chorus and looked back at the camera, “I guess I oughta come clean and thank Kelly Clarkson for the inspiration to do these.  Have you all checked out her “minute and a glass of wine” series? If not, you really should. Anyway, she had the idea of doing these things,” Beca gestured at the camera, “to stay in touch with her fans. I don’t know I have any fans,” she chuckled, “other than the Bellas, but hey it’s a way to stay in touch with you weirdos, so it can’t be all bad.” The brunette looked down at the piano again for a moment before returning her eyes to the camera. “Any of you not Bellas are probably going to get tired of me talking about them, but I promise to talk about something else after this recording.” She smirked at the camera.</p><p>“Kelly Clarkson has something to do with that audition I talked about before. Everyone who came to the audition had prepared “Since you’ve been gone.” Beca laughed at the memory. “I was terrified to sing that song. Some of the people before me had been fantastic, and I really didn’t think of myself as a singer. I was going to be a serious music producer.” The smirk was back. “So, when I finally got the nerve to audition, I told them I didn’t know to prepare that song.”  Beca glanced away from the camera, her eyes laughing, “My manager is gonna kill me, she was captain that year.” Turning her attention back to the camera. “I borrowed a cup off their desk and the rest, well you know.”</p><p>The young singer started playing the piano again, </p><p>
  <em>Thanks to you I got a new thing started</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Thanks to you I'm not the broken-hearted</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Thanks to you I'm finally thinking 'bout me</em>
  <br/>
  <em>You know in the end the day you left was just my beginning</em>
  <br/>
  <em>In the end</em>
</p><p>
  <em>What doesn't kill you makes you stronger</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Stand a little taller</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone</em>
  <br/>
  <em>What doesn't kill you makes a fighter</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Footsteps even lighter</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Doesn't mean I'm over 'cause you're gone</em>
</p><p>She looked up at the camera again. “So, remember weirdos, thank the people who help you, even if you have never met. And if you are going through stuff, think life sucks, think you can’t go on? Ask for help. It gets better.”  </p><p>What doesn't kill you makes you stronger<br/>(<a href="https://youtu.be/Xn676-fLq7I">Kelly Clarkson)</a></p><p>And the screen faded to black.</p><p>“You’re right I am going to kill you.” </p><p>Beca turned, a guilty look on her face. Then she saw Aubrey smiling and relaxed.</p><p>The blonde manager chuckled, “I thought you were going to be a pain in my ass from the moment I saw you at the activities fair – and you were.” Aubrey sat down on the piano bench beside her favorite client. “That was a good one. I think these are going to be good for you.”</p><p>Beca ran a hand through her hair. “I don’t know. I guess.” She smiled at her friend and former captain. “I’m not good at this touchy-feely stuff.”</p><p>“No,” Aubrey agreed, “that’s why it is good for you. It will be good for your fans, because you know how they feel. Not all those hits were bots, you know.” </p><p>“Maybe not.” Beca nodded. “I just hope they listen. Some of Kelly’s songs got me through some seriously dark shit, and then you guys helped me so much – I just want kids out there to know they don’t have to go through it alone.”</p><p>Aubrey nodded, “That’s why it’s good we are doing these things.” Her voice changed tone as she changed the subject, “Speaking of the Bellas, have you talked to Chloe lately?”</p><p>Beca shook her head. “We’ve been texting, but I guess vet school is taking up a lot of her time. She hasn’t been available for facetime for a while.” Suspicious, she glanced up at Chloe’s other best friend. “Why? Haven’t you heard from her?”</p><p>“Not directly,” Aubrey shifted uncomfortably on the bench. “I thought she would be happy that I came with you, but now I am not so sure. She’s been sort of, I don’t know, distant.”</p><p>“That’s weird.” Beca didn’t know what to say. “Is she still staying with Stacie?”</p><p>Aubrey shrugged, “I think so.” The blonde stood up, “Have you decided what other songs you want to put on the ep yet?” She changed the subject yet again.</p><p>Beca shook her head. “I know they want me to do more layering like I did with Freedom 90.” She glanced down and away from her manager. “What if the gimmick gets old?”</p><p>Aubrey put her hand under Beca’s chin and made her friend look up at her. “You keep doing psa’s like that video you just made, and you will never get old. That’s no gimmick, that’s being real. Being real got you here and being real will keep you relevant. You be true to you, Beca Mitchell.”</p><p>Beca swallowed, touched by her manager’s words. She nodded and then watched as Aubrey left the room. She let her hands drift across the keys again, what doesn't kill you makes you stronger….</p><p><br/>Later that night, Beca tried again. </p><p>Beca: Hey Chlo<br/>Chlo: Hiya Becs<br/>Beca: how’s it goin?<br/>Chlo: ok.<br/>Chlo: how about with you?<br/>Beca: ok.<br/>Chlo:…<br/>Beca:…<br/>Chlo:….<br/>Beca:….<br/>Chlo: good. I like Reggie Time.<br/>Beca: thanks.<br/>Chlo: Was Aubrey mad when you said you knew about Since you been gone?<br/>Beca: yeah, but she forgave me for being a pain in the ass.<br/>Chlo: big of her.<br/>Beca: yeah. I guess I should let you go.<br/>Chlo: Have a good day, Becs<br/>Beca: yeah, you too. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Making plans</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Beca and Amy make plans for a Bella reunion; Chloe tries to figure out what to do with her life.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“How long are you planning on staying?” Stacie kept her voice light as she fussed with changing Bella. </p><p>“In a hurry to get rid of me?” Chloe teased as she put away the laundry she had just folded. </p><p>“Of course not,” Stacie laughed. “It’s nice to have company besides Bella, and it sure is nice to have another pair of hands.”</p><p>“Then…?” Chloe laughed.</p><p>“I mean, why are you here? If vet school doesn’t start until August or something, what are you doing here?  Why aren’t you in Miami with Aubrey and Beca?” Stacie turned to look at her friend.</p><p>Chloe did not look back, she just kept putting the clothes away. “I think it’s better this way.”</p><p>“That doesn’t answer why.” Stacie folded her arms and leaned against the changing table, feeling the baby’s feet kicking against her back. </p><p>“Beca has a new life. Aubrey is there to keep an eye on her. She is crazy busy and the last thing she needs is me in the way.” Chloe got the words out in a rush.</p><p>Stacie turned, picked up Bella and walked over to the redhead. “I call bull shit.”</p><p>“What?” Chloe looked up startled. When she saw Stacie’s eyes steadily gazing at her, she faltered. “Ok, so,” she sighed, “I came back here, back to Barden, so I could set up a dance studio. I don’t really want to be a vet.” Her face scrunched up at the memory, “I had to do some pretty disgusting things as an assistant.” She shuddered. “The only thing that makes me feel alive is music.  I thought I could open a studio here, maybe help the different groups with choreography, teach a new generation of kids the joys of singing acapella.”</p><p>Stacie studied the girl for a while. Deciding it was at least close to the truth she nodded at last. “Ok, I’ll buy that for now. How are you planning to do it?”</p><p>Chloe chewed her bottom lip. “Well, my grandmother left me some money and I thought I would use it to finance the start. I found a site down the street from the university, walking distance really, of the family dorms. Since we spent this spring helping Emily with her choreography, she will recommend us to others, and the rest of her group will already know us for next year. Then we can have “mom and me” classes all summer for the families in the area.”</p><p>Stacie smirked at Chloe. “What’s this we stuff?”</p><p>Chloe turned on her brightest smile. “You and me, silly. You were the best dancer in our group when you remembered to keep the hands off the goodies. And two Bellas are better than one.”</p><p>Stacie considered longer. Bella started to fuss and so Stacie moved toward the bedroom door. “Speaking of goodies little Miss here wants her lunch.” She paused, “You can stay as long as you want, you don’t have to offer me a job.”</p><p>“It’s not a job.” Chloe’s smile faltered and her eyes got serious. “I want a partnership. I want us to run this studio. It provides security for you and Bella, and I feel like I have part of my family back.”</p><p>“I still think there is something you are not telling me Red, but ok. I’ll go into business with you. I want to get my banging body back anyway.” She laughed and hoisted one breast as she held her daughter with the other hand. “When do we start?”</p><p>Chloe clapped her hands excitedly. “I will have the paperwork drawn up; my grandmother’s attorney will do it.  We just need to come up with a name.”</p><p>“BB’s for Barden Bellas without having to worry about copyrights.” Stacie grinned.</p><p>“Perfect!” Chloe laughed, “I bet we can even use a derivative of the lettering for a logo. I will look into that too.”</p><p>Stacie smiled back. “But don’t think you are off the hook.”</p><p>Chloe shook her head and watched as Stacie walked away. She didn’t know what else to say. </p><p><br/>The opening verse of “Cups” played over a black screen that said, “Welcome to Reggie Time.”</p><p>As it faded away, Beca Mitchell smiled at the camera</p><p>This time she sat with a guitar in her lap. “Hey guys, It’s Beca Mitchell again and it’s Reggie Time.”</p><p>She tinkered with a chord on the guitar. “I promised you guys something new, but first I want to play you something old.”<br/> <br/>I call your name but you're not there<br/>Was I to blame for being unfair,<br/>Oh, I can't sleep at night<br/>Since you've been gone<br/>I never weep at night<br/>I can't go on…<br/>(<a href="https://youtu.be/X_WlLYBfL-k">Mamas and the Papas</a>)</p><p>“That song was written by John Lennon and Paul McCartney for their 1964 Beatles album. My mom liked the version by the Mamas and the Papas better, but I gotta give credit where credit is due.” She chuckled and kept finger picking her guitar while she spoke. “I guess listening to old songs just goes to show there is nothing really new. Everything I am going through as I get used to this new life in front of people, someone has gone through it first. They felt just as freaked out, and just as frazzled, and just as…” her voice broke before she took a deep breath and continued, “lost. But you guys have been awesome. Some of you have come to my appearances, waited after for autographs, sent tweets and emails and letters telling me I’m doing something good, that I am making a difference.”  Beca ducked her head and played the guitar quietly for a few seconds. “That means a lot. If what I sing, or what I do, or what I share means you can identify with me, or maybe feel for a minute like someone gets you, I don’t take that lightly. It’s huge.”</p><p>She smiled, “But enough – I promised you something new, so here is the little ditty I am working on. I hear it in my head with all sorts of backing and layers – so don’t be too harsh.”<br/>She looked down at the guitar again and switched progressions.</p><p>So, look me in the eyes<br/>Tell me what you see<br/>Perfect paradise<br/>Tearing at the seams<br/>I wish I could escape<br/>I don't wanna fake it<br/>Wish I could erase it<br/>Make your heart believe<br/>But I'm a bad liar, bad liar<br/>Now you know<br/>Now you know<br/>That I'm a bad liar, bad liar<br/>Now you know, you're free to go</p><p>(<a href="https://youtu.be/I-QfPUz1es8">Imagine Dragons</a>)</p><p>She looked up at the camera again, “Cheesy, right? Well it’s the first thing I’ve tried to write on my own so, like I said, don’t be too harsh. Leave a comment, tweet at me, find me on Instagram and let me know what you think.” She grinned, “And remember, I’m faking it, just like you. See you next time. Reggie out.”</p><p><br/>Later that afternoon, Beca smiled as she looked through her messages. The new production assistant Theo had hired for her was working out well. She had figured out who the Bellas were and always threaded those messages first. She sat up as one message caught her eye. “Don’t be stupid, Shawshank.”</p><p>She picked up her phone and sent a text, </p><p>Beca:What up Ames?<br/>Ames: Don’t be stupid.<br/>Beca: Yeah, I saw that. What’d’ya mean?<br/>Ames: Heard your song. Don’t give up so easily.<br/>Beca: I don’t know… but before she could finish the text, the phone rang.</p><p>“Don’t be stupid, Shawshank.” Amy’s voice came out loud and clear. </p><p>“You keep saying that. What are you talking about?” Beca sounded annoyed. </p><p>Amy sighed heavily into the phone. “Your song. You said she was free to go. Don’t be stupid.”</p><p>It was Beca’s turn to sigh. “She has her soldier, Amy.  She hardly talks to me. The team has me running all over the country, half the time I’m sitting on a bus, the other half the time in a hotel room. She’s missed more calls than we’ve had, and her texts are even weird. She doesn’t even talk to Bree much anymore.”</p><p>Amy was silent for a second. “We can fix this.  We will fix this.  All we need is to get Bhloe back together in the same place. Graduation will be perfect.”</p><p>“I can’t go to graduation.” Beca’s voice sounded small. “I’m contracted to be at some stupid fair. I haven’t told anyone yet.  I plan to put out a special Reggie Time for Emily that weekend.”</p><p>Amy let out a low whistle. “They really do have you running around like croc chasing a dingo. No worries, Fat Amy will figure this out.”</p><p>“It’s ok, Ames. Aubrey tried and all it got her was the cold shoulder from Chloe. I don’t want her to cut you out because of me too.  Have a good time at graduation.  I’ll be in Georgia in November and the label promises I get two glorious weeks off. After I sleep through one of them, I look forward to a real Bella’s reunion.”</p><p>“All right, short stuff. I’ll work on that reunion.  When are you off?” Amy was busy making notes.</p><p>“November 5 – 19. After that I have to go to New York for appearances on the Today show, and at the parade.” Beca consulted the calendar.</p><p>“What parade?” Amy asked absent mindedly while she plotted.</p><p>Beca laughed, “Three years in New York and 4 more at Barden and you still don’t remember the Macy’s Thanksgiving Day parade?”</p><p><br/>“Wow, shorty, you really have hit the big time.” Amy whistled.</p><p>“Not yet, though I guess Reggie time is pretty popular. We’ll see what happens when the EP drops. Has Theo mentioned when he wants the Bellas in the studio yet?” Beca realized she hadn’t heard about that plan for months.</p><p>“Nope, but I will check with the other girls. I don’t always answer my phone.” Amy chuckled. “Gotta go Shawshank. Talk to ya soon.”</p><p>“Thanks Ames. Talk to you soon.” Beca hung up and sighed, “except soon never turns out to be soon.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Confessions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stacie stood leaning on the doorway, watching Chloe as she turned off the latest “Reggie time.” “How long do you think you can keep this up?” </p><p>“Keep what up?” Chloe turned her megawatt smile toward the tall brunette.</p><p>Stacie laughed and finished entering the room. “That act may work with Aubrey and Beca, but it doesn’t work on me. How long are you gonna keep lying to them?”</p><p>“I’m not…”</p><p>“Save it, Red. Your whole life is a lie right now. Emily told me you told the Bellas, you were going to Vet school. But here you are, running a dance studio with me. What gives?”</p><p>Chloe looked down at her hands. “Legacy has a big mouth.”</p><p>Stacie laughed and sat down next to her friend, business partner and former captain. “It is only a matter of time before it all comes out. You can’t keep hiding from the Bellas. We’re your family, remember?  You told us so.”</p><p>Chloe looked up at her friend. “You are.  And sometimes families don’t get along.”</p><p>“Why is that?” Stacie’s brow furrowed in confusion. “Did you and Beca have a fight?  Or you and Aubrey?”</p><p>Chloe shook her head. “Nothing like that.”</p><p>“Spill it, Red, what gives?” Stacie turned and faced Chloe directly.</p><p>“I didn’t get into vet school.” Chloe’s voice was barely above a whisper.</p><p>“I sorta figured that out,” Stacie tried to make light of the confession.</p><p>Chloe dropped her eyes back to her lap. “Everyone had all these plans. Emily is going to grad school, Amy is traveling the world, Flo franchised her truck. Beca,” her voice broke on the name, “Beca is going to be famous.”  </p><p>Stacie’s face cleared as she realized what her friend was going through. “Chloe, no one was going to think worse of you for not getting into vet school.”</p><p>Chloe nodded, “Yes they were. I already messed up by taking three years to finish my senior year. That’s what really did in my applications. Every time I got to the interview, I had to try and find a way to explain failing Russian Literature three times.” Chloe laughed humorlessly. “Wanting to be a Bella all those years was not an acceptable answer.”</p><p>Stacie smiled, “Or, you know, wanting to hang out with a certain brunette captain wouldn’t fly either.”</p><p>Chloe looked up to glare at her business partner. </p><p>Stacie lifted her hands in mock surrender, “Ok, I deserve that, I won’t say anything more about your toner for Beca.”</p><p>Chloe rolled her eyes, a habit she picked up from her former co-captain. “Are we still in high school?”</p><p>“It was a college thing,” Stacie harassed her friend a little more. “I still think you are selling the Bella’s short.  We all love you.”</p><p>“I know. But you know they are all gonna tease me – Beca told me to sack up but here I am, back at Barden.” Chloe sighed. “Look, can we not talk about this? I already let down too many people, I don’t want to disappoint more.” She looked at her watch. “I have class in a half an hour, I’m going to go get changed and warm up and hope someone shows up.”</p><p>Stacie nodded and let her go.</p><p> </p><p><br/>
The opening verse of “Cups” played over a black screen that said, “Welcome to Reggie Time.”</p><p>As it faded away, Beca Mitchell smiled at the camera. “Hi guys, I’m Beca Mitchell and it’s Reggie time.” Once again, the brunette was sitting at her piano.</p><p>“So, I gotta apologize to all you non-Bellas out there. Today’s message goes out to one particular Bella. Emily Junk, this is for you.”</p><p>She started playing the piano, softly. </p><p>When tomorrow comes<br/>
I'll be on my own<br/>
Feeling frightened of<br/>
The things that I don't know<br/>
When tomorrow comes<br/>
Tomorrow comes<br/>
Tomorrow comes</p><p>Beca broke off and looked up at the camera. “It’s been a hell of a four years, Legacy. I wish I had been there when you sang this song for the first time. I wish I hadn’t been there when you sang it for the second time.” The hostess laughed, “She’s gonna kill me, but I’m gonna tell you all the story anyway. We call Emily Legacy because… no, let me back up. I might as well be as embarrassed as I’m gonna make her.”</p><p>She ran her fingers over the keys and played the verse through without words before she spoke. “If any of you have googled the Bellas, you know we had a rather embarrassing event occur about 4 years ago. We flashed the President of the United States and got suspended from performing.” Beca grinned at the camera. “I can laugh now, because it all worked out, but at the time it was a mess. I was gonna go down in Barden history as one of the captains that killed the Bellas.” She played a little more. “We were in so much trouble we couldn’t even recruit new members. Then Legacy showed up. See, we couldn’t recruit, but she could join if she asked to. Since her mom was a past Bella captain, we could accept.” Beca chuckled as she remembered. “It was quite the loophole, but without it we would have been toast.”</p><p>She stopped playing the piano. “I was doing the internship that gave this program its name, where they called me Reggie. They told me I was unoriginal and had nothing new to offer. Meanwhile, our only chance to save the Bellas was to win the Worlds when it was common knowledge the world hated us, at the least the a capella world hated any group from the United States.”</p><p>She returned her attention to the keys. “It was a really confusing time for me. I found myself scarily attracted to a woman on an opposing team.” She looked at the camera. “Nothing came of it except me figuring out that talent and beauty turn me on, regardless of the gender.” She grinned. “Meanwhile, I was so in my head about having nothing new to say, I was a real dick and stopped helping my co-captain.” Her face grew serious. “You deserved better, Chloe. I know I already apologized, but, for the record, you deserved better and I’m sorry.”</p><p>Beca looked down for a moment to re-gather her thoughts. “I know this is going on longer than usual, but it’s important, so I hope you stick with me. See, my manager, Aubrey was running a camp that helped with team building and she really did help us find our sound. Like she’s always telling me, being true to who you are is what counts in this world.” She tossed a gaze at the tall blonde who was blinking back tears off screen. </p><p>“Here’s where Legacy comes in. She said she didn’t want to be a Legacy, she wanted to be a Bella. We assured her she was that – but more important than being a legacy or a bella, she was our flashlight.” Beca started playing again.</p><p>I got all I need when I got you and I<br/>
I look around me, and see a sweet life<br/>
I'm stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight<br/>
You're getting me, getting me through the night<br/>
Can't stop my heart when you shinin' in my eyes<br/>
Can't lie, it's a sweet life<br/>
I'm stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight<br/>
You're getting me, getting me through the night</p><p>“Emily, I so appreciate you. You helped me find my voice. You helped the Bellas find their sound and you led us to win the Worlds. The Bellas still exist because you believed in us. You may not want to be a Legacy, but you are. Not just your mom’s but mine, too.” Beca smiled and for the first time in ages, that smile reached her eyes. </p><p>I see the shadows long beneath the mountain top<br/>
I'm not afraid when the rain won't stop<br/>
'Cause you light the way<br/>
You light the way, you light the way</p><p>I got all I need when I got you and I<br/>
I look around me, and see a sweet life<br/>
I'm stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight<br/>
You're getting me, getting me through the night<br/>
Can't stop my heart when you shinin' in my eyes<br/>
I can't lie, it's a sweet life<br/>
I'm stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight<br/>
You're getting me, getting me through the night.</p><p>“Happy Graduation, Emily. Sorry I can’t be there, except in spirit. But there, I will always be.  Reggie out.”</p><p>Beca took a deep breath and looked at her producer. “So how do I set this to open on June 17?”</p><p>Theo leaned over to verify it had been saved as a private file, then clicked on “+schedule as public.” He clicked on June 17. “What time and time zone?” He glanced down at his client. </p><p>“Um, 9:00 am eastern time?” Beca glanced at Aubrey who nodded. </p><p>“I’ll make sure everyone sees it. The ceremony isn’t until 3.” The blonde promised.</p><p>Beca smiled her thanks and then turned to watch Theo convert to pacific time and schedule the drop for 6 am. He pressed done. “There you go. All set.” He pulled up a chair and sat down, looking back and forth between Aubrey and Beca. “Before I go, I have a couple of questions.”</p><p>“Shoot.” Beca looked at her producer with a quizzical expression. </p><p>Theo took a deep breath, “So when we drop that video on the 17th, you will be coming out to the world. Are you sure you are ok with that?”</p><p>Beca’s face turned red. “I hadn’t thought about that.” </p><p>“We can edit it out,” Aubrey offered from her seat against the wall. “The rest of the piece is strong enough no one will miss it.”</p><p>Beca tossed her a grateful look, then took a deep breath and straightened her shoulders. “It’s ok, Bree. Yeah, I’m ok with it.” She smiled at Theo; her face softer than he had seen perhaps ever. “A lot of those kids identify with what I went through or I’m going through. If me being open about how I feel helps even one kid, it will be worth it.”</p><p>Theo smiled. “I know a charity you might want to get on board with. It’s called Love is Louder.” He stopped as Beca nodded. “You’ve heard of it?” He continued when she nodded again. “It was set up to help people feel more connected. That seems to be important to you.”</p><p>“It is.” Beca nodded. “I was pretty much a loner till the Bellas. I don’t know where I’d be now without them.” She tossed another thankful gaze at Aubrey. “I’d love to help people feel the same way.”</p><p>“Good.” Theo nodded and leaned back in his chair. “Maybe we can record something for them this summer.” Once again, he looked back and forth between Aubrey and Beca. “I am not familiar with that song.”</p><p>“Emily wrote it.” Beca’s eyes began to shine again as she thought proudly of the tall brunette. </p><p>“It’s really good. Has it been published or released?” Theo leaned forward.</p><p>Beca shook her head. “She and I did a demo for Residual Heat. It got me a job for after college, but they never released it.”</p><p>Theo nodded, “We may have to do something about that.” He looked over at Aubrey, “I am guessing if I want to sign Emily you and I need to sit down across a table again.”</p><p>Aubrey grinned. “Absolutely but let me see her at graduation and see if she is interested. I am trying to get her to return to writing songs, but she also has grad school on the agenda.” She shrugged.</p><p>“Well, you work on her and I will get in touch with Residual Heat. We probably can’t use your original as a master, but I bet I can get them to release the song itself for performing and re-recording. It would sound great on your ep.” He smiled as Beca grinned at him. “All right, I will get on it.” He stood and walked away, whistling the chorus to himself. It really was catchy.</p><p>Beca leapt to her feet and ran over to Aubrey, hugging the taller woman. “He likes Emily’s song! Do you really think he can get it released for her?”</p><p>Aubrey laughed as she blinked back more tears. This was more energy than Beca had shown in months. She would beg Legacy to come back and spend the summer before grad school with Beca, just to keep the hobbit this happy.” “If anyone can, Theo can. I promise I will ask Emily if she will collaborate with you again.” Aubrey cocked her head to one side, “Are you sure you will be all right without me?”</p><p>Beca’s face lost some of its enthusiasm, but she masked it with a smirk Aubrey was coming to realize meant she was bluffing. “I’ll be fine. Theo says he’ll be along to make sure nothing goes wrong. I guess with all the new artists he and Khaled signed, they are worried one of us is gonna get in trouble or something.” Beca sat down next to Aubrey, “I’m more worried about the other artists. I’m not exactly easy to get along with.”</p><p>Aubrey leaned over and bumped her shoulder to Beca’s. It was a sign of affection between them now. “You’re getting better at it.” Aubrey grinned. “And I’ll see if I can get you on a bus with the sound techs. You’ll have more in common.”</p><p>“You’re the best.” Beca grinned at her manager, amazed at how far they had come since that first meeting all those years ago. “I’m sorry I was a pain in your ass.”</p><p>“Don’t get all mushy, Mitchell. Let’s get back to work on the ep of yours.”</p><p>Beca chuckled and returned to the piano, trying to figure out what she might be able to mix with Emily’s song, what would do it justice.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I know I played fast and loose with the time line since Jesse J's version of Flashlight went gold in Australia ostensibly after worlds. Forgive me - it makes the story work better (=</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. On Her Own</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Beca performs without a Bella on hand for the first time, and meets some fans.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Beca took a deep breath, standing in the wings and waiting for her time to go on. Theo walked over. “You ok?”</p><p>Beca smiled nervously and handed over her headphones. “I guess. First time ever without any Bella in the audience.” She looked up at him. “My mom always said I was the sort who could do anything if there was one person in the audience who loved me. I don’t know what to do now.”</p><p>Theo patted her on the back. “First of all, I know it’s not the same, but I will be out there. I’m not a Bella, but I am thoroughly convinced of your worth.” He smiled at her and made her match his eyes just as he had all those months ago when he was offering her this chance. “Second, there are fans out there who have been following your every move since March.” His eyes twinkled. “Want me to pull a couple backstage for you?”</p><p>“Can we do that?” Beca laughed.</p><p>“Yeah. I can walk around and find some people wearing a t shirt or carrying a sign and give them special passes.” Theo chuckled. “How many do you want?”</p><p>“I don’t know. You decide that.” Beca bit her lip, “could you check with people in the back? I would have never afforded the front seats.”</p><p>“You got it. Stay in the green room after your set. I’ll leave these there for you too.” He held up the headphones, “This would have been easier if you were doing a full concert or had told me sooner you know.”<br/>
 <br/>
“Sorry.” Beca winced. “Did I mention I would be a handful?”</p><p>“You did. Now, one more thing. Your family may not be out there, but you can still sing to them. I’ll make sure they record this one for you to share with the Bellas. It won’t be for release, so you better threaten Amy with something she values so she doesn’t sell it.” He chuckled as Beca laughed with him. “So, sing to them. You’ll be fine.”</p><p>“Thanks, Theo.” Beca took a deep breath as her name was announced.  “Here we go.”</p><p>She stepped out onto the stage, just as she had all those months ago in France. Her hair was more comfortable – having her own hairdresser meant she didn’t have to have the braids so tight she couldn’t think. The biggest difference was she didn’t know anyone in the front row.  She smiled anyway, stepped on her loop pedal and started her set.</p><p>After laying three back up loops, she tapped it one more time.</p><p>Clocks still tickin', life goes on<br/>
Radio still plays a song<br/>
As I try to put my scattered thoughts in place<br/>
And it takes all the strength I've got<br/>
To stumble to the coffee pot<br/>
The first of many lonely mornings I've got to face<br/>
You call to see if I'm ok<br/>
Look out the window and I just say<br/>
Last night I prayed the Lord my soul to keep<br/>
Then I cried myself to sleep<br/>
So sure, life wouldn't go on without you<br/>
But oh, this sun is blinding me<br/>
As it wakes me from the dark…</p><p>When tomorrow comes<br/>
I'll be on my own<br/>
Feeling frightened of<br/>
The things that I don't know<br/>
When tomorrow comes<br/>
Tomorrow comes<br/>
Tomorrow comes<br/>
And though the road is long<br/>
I look up to the sky<br/>
Darkness all around<br/>
I wish that I could fly<br/>
And I sing along, I sing along<br/>
And I sing along</p><p>I got all I need when I got you and I<br/>
I look around me, and see a sweet life<br/>
I'm stuck in the dark but you're my <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N_hH-qBVJNo">flashlight</a><br/>
You're getting me, getting me through the night</p><p>Last night I prayed the Lord my soul to keep<br/>
Then I cried myself to sleep<br/>
So sure life wouldn't go on without you<br/>
But oh this sun is blinding me<br/>
As it wakes me from the dark…</p><p>I guess the world didn't stop<br/>
For my broken heart<br/>
I guess the world ain't gonna stop<br/>
<a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2GREnyz7YiM">For my broken heart</a>.</p><p>Theo was at the top of the stadium seating when she started to sing Flashlight. He watched the crowd as they quieted down, hanging on her every word. A girl who couldn’t be older than 13, was wiping her eyes a few rows below him. She put her hand into the hand of the older woman beside her. Theo walked down the steps, pausing to casually check and see if either of them wore Beca Mitchell merchandise. He didn’t see any, but then a piece of folded cardboard caught his eye. It was leaning against the girl’s leg and most definitely had Beca’s name on it.  That’s two.</p><p>He walked back up the stairs as Beca paused between songs for the applause. </p><p>“Thanks. Sorry for opening the set with such a sad song, but sometimes you just gotta be okay with being sad. My family can’t be here tonight, and I am missing them.”  She paused as the crowd yelled and screamed. “So, will you all be my family tonight?” She grinned as the crowd applauded again. Without any more delay, she started with the chorus of Human.</p><p><br/>
But I'm only <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r5yaoMjaAmE">human</a><br/>
And I bleed when I fall down<br/>
I'm only human<br/>
And I crash and I break down<br/>
Your words in my head, knives in my heart<br/>
You build me up and then I fall apart<br/>
'Cause I'm only human, yeah</p><p>I can hold my breath<br/>
I can bite my tongue<br/>
I can stay awake for days<br/>
If that's what you want<br/>
Be your number one<br/>
I can fake a smile<br/>
I can force a laugh<br/>
I can dance and play the part<br/>
If that's what you ask<br/>
Give you all I am</p><p>A quick tap of her loop and the line “I can do it” starts on repeat. </p><p>But I'm only human<br/>
And I bleed when I fall down<br/>
I'm only human<br/>
And I crash and I break down<br/>
Your words in my head, knives in my heart<br/>
You build me up and then I fall apart<br/>
'Cause I'm only human, yeah</p><p>She tapped the loop to end the song and laughed, “Well that wasn’t much better, was it. Let’s see if I can find something to make you all jump around a bit.”</p><p>She looked back at the band and held up a fist. After seeing them nod, she heard the beat begin.</p><p>I got no money, I don’t mind<br/>
No fancy plane, to get me high<br/>
Got no diamonds, or shiny shoes<br/>
But that's okay<br/>
Had a bag of wishes<br/>
Always stacking dreams on dreams, yeah<br/>
That will follow river streams<br/>
But can't belong to me, yeah<br/>
Every time they ask me how I get by; all I need is love<br/>
All I need is love<br/>
Can't nobody tell me what it feels like? Ohh<br/>
I got no money, I don't mind<br/>
No fancy plane, to get me high<br/>
Got no diamonds, or shiny shoes<br/>
But that's okay, I <a href="https://youtu.be/zqVkaLogLBM">got nothin' to lose</a><br/>
I got no money, I don't mind<br/>
No fancy plane, to get me high<br/>
Got no diamonds, or shiny shoes<br/>
But that's okay, I-I-I got nothin' to lose</p><p>Theo grinned as he selected three more people. Not only were they wearing Beca t-shirts they whooped and hollered when she started the dance mix. When Beca started Freedom 90, he stepped up to each of his chosen group and whispered a question. “Want to come backstage?”</p><p>The first pair, the young girl with her mom, looked at him blankly. The mom didn’t trust him and looked at him up and down. He extended his badge and offered them each a card with his name on it. On the back were the words “Backstage Pass, June 10, 2017.”  When they took the cards and mom was convinced, he gestured for them to wait for him at the top of the stairs.  The other three were a trio of teenagers it seemed unaccompanied by any adult. He made the same offer and laughed as they squealed. With his quintet following him, he guided them down to the floor, around the left side of the seating area and into backstage.</p><p>Beca was sitting on a sofa in the green room, chewing her lip nervously. She hadn’t really thought about what a downer her opening songs would be. They were just the songs on her mind and Aubrey always told her to be true to herself. So, she followed that instinct. Now she was just sure she had blown it. Even with Nothing to Lose and Freedom 90 to finish the set, she couldn’t be sure she left the crowd satisfied.</p><p>Then Theo walked in. Four teenagers squealed when they saw her. Beca smiled and stood up. “Hi, I’m Beca.” She extended her hand and found herself engulfed in a trio of hugs. She almost fell over. Theo started forward, alarmed, but pulled back when he saw she was laughing. </p><p>Bracing herself against the sofa she managed to keep her feet. “Hey hold on. Love the enthusiasm but let a girl breathe, will you?”  The three pulled back and Beca saw another pair – a mother and daughter.  She held her hand out again and shook the mother’s hand. Then she looked at the teenager who was really almost her size and smiled. “Would you like a hug too?” The girl nodded shyly and Beca carefully wrapped her up. </p><p>She talked to each in turn, signing autographs, asking what their favorite songs where and answering questions. Before they left, she gave each one a guitar pick. Finally, Theo escorted them out. When he came back to the green room, Beca was still smiling while sitting on the sofa.</p><p>“Almost as good as the Bellas?” He asked.</p><p>“Almost. Thanks Theo.” She smiled up at him.</p><p>“I’ll make sure that happens at every stop.  It should be easier now that I know you don’t mind.”</p><p>“Don’t mind.” Beca snorted. “It just may keep me sane.”</p><p>“Then it’s on the agenda.” Theo winked before heading out to watch one of his other acts.</p><p>Beca kept smiling. Maybe she could do this after all.  After she got back to her bus, she pulled out her phone.</p><p>Beca: Hey<br/>
Beale: hey Becs, how’s it going?<br/>
Beca: Pretty good. Felt weird not having anyone in the audience.<br/>
Beale: I bet. Sorry none of us could be there.<br/>
Beca: It’s ok. Emily only graduates once. Well in her case maybe twice.<br/>
Beale: ?<br/>
Beca: Grad school?<br/>
Beale: oh yeah.<br/>
Beca: got a couple of minutes for a Facetime?<br/>
Beale: not really, I can text but I’m grocery shopping, so facetime is sorta a mess.<br/>
Beca: everything ok?<br/>
Beale: yeah why wouldn’t it be?<br/>
Beca: I dunno.  Just checking. Anyway, Theo was pretty cool last night. He gave passes to some of the nosebleed section to come meet me.<br/>
Beale: That is cool. Doesn’t that happen all the time?<br/>
Beca: Nah. Usually after my set I just go back to my room or the bus. He brought a trio of high school kids and a girl with her mom. <br/>
Beale: Yeah?<br/>
Beca: yeah. The teenagers felt like the Bellas when you make them hug me :shudder:<br/>
Beale: smiley face<br/>
Beca: the girl with her mom sorta reminded me of me. <br/>
Beale:….<br/>
Beca: Thanks for taking a chance on me. <br/>
Beale: easy.<br/>
Beca:….<br/>
Beale:….<br/>
Beca:…..<br/>
Beale:….<br/>
Beca: well I guess I will let you get back to shopping. Talk to ya later. <br/>
Beale: Sounds good, take it easy Becs. <br/>
Beca: yeah, you too.</p><p>She turned on her playlist and selected shuffle. Placing her headphones on the ledge beside her, she fell asleep to it, just like she had for years, before she knew the Bellas.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Untangling Webs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Emily’s graduation, with a Beca-less Bella reunion.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>June 17,  Aubrey sat on the sofa in the Bella house living room. She had managed to get all of her Bellas into the room just before 9 am and pulled YouTube up on the Roku. She smiled at Emily fondly. “Beca wanted to make sure you saw this.”</p><p>Emily looked at Aubrey quizzically, then turned her attention to the video. There was not a sound in the room as the group recognized the song Beca was playing. The silence continued as all of the women realized Beca was being more open than they had ever seen her and putting it out there for the world to see. Aubrey heard a gasp as Beca came out but couldn’t place the source without looking around. She wanted to see Emily’s face. </p><p>By the time the video came to an end, there was not a dry eye in the house. “Damn, if she isn’t all grown up.” Cynthia Rose tried to joke, but her voice cracked. </p><p>Emily wiped her eyes, unable to speak. Aubrey broke the silence gently. “She’s added your song to her sets, Emily. Theo wants to produce it. He wants to sign you as one of his writers, if you are interested.”</p><p>The rest of the Bellas erupted much the way they had back in France when Beca’s bootleg hit the web. Stacie hugged the tall brunette; Cynthia Rose ruffled her hair and Flo yelled “Group Hug!”  Everyone but Aubrey and Chloe piled onto the soon to be graduate. </p><p>Aubrey looked over at the redhead, unable to read her best friend’s face. Chloe met the blonde’s eyes and smiled, then moved over and joined the hug. Shaking her head, Aubrey decided now was not the time. She promised herself, however, that she would nail down Chloe’s weirdness before she left Georgia.</p><p> “Guys get off me! I can’t breathe!” Emily was laughing so Aubrey knew it was an exaggeration.</p><p>“What do you say, Legacy.” Aubrey had not moved, although the smile on her face was a little bigger. “Shall I get you that contract?”</p><p>Emily nodded with bright eyes. “I….” it was her turn for her voice to break. “I thought she had forgotten.”</p><p>“Beca Mitchell doesn’t forget much, Emily.” Aubrey laughed. “She is slower than a frozen drip of petrified molasses in January, but she never forgets.”</p><p>Amy laughed, “You got that right, Aubrey. When her favorite Chinese place closed it took her three days to decide what to order for the next take out.”</p><p>The rest of the Bellas laughed. As long as Chloe had been around to keep things going, no one had noticed how slow Beca was to make decisions.</p><p>Aubrey chuckled again. “You never told me, where are you going to Grad School?”</p><p>Emily blinked at the sudden change of subject. “Um, I have a couple of options. But I thought…”</p><p>“I’m not going to let you give up grad school just because the record industry has finally recognized your talent. Have you applied to UCLA?” Aubrey smiled at the younger girl.</p><p>Emily nodded, “They have a child study center that is one of the best in the country.”</p><p>“Are you considering them?” Aubrey waited patiently.</p><p>“I am. I really hadn’t chosen because I wanted to see what sort of grad assistant job offers were available.” Emily laughed. “Um, do I still need that?”</p><p>Aubrey smirked. “I don’t think so. You can travel with Beca while she tours and between stops you two can collaborate. If the record company doesn’t cover it, I will until I can convince them to.”</p><p>Emily’s eyes widened. “I would love that.” She glanced down at the floor then back at Aubrey, “Would it be ok if I took a year off before going to grad school?” She chewed her lower lip, “I do want to continue, but I would really love to get back to writing.” Her face flushed with embarrassment. “I seem to be really bad at multi-tasking.”</p><p>Aubrey laughed out loud. “I can imagine.” She remembered how the new graduate had committed to 20 plus credit hours and had stopped writing – then ignored homework for three straight weeks while they were on the USO tour. “All right. Make me a deal: you work with me and Beca for a year and then next year we revisit this conversation.”</p><p>“Deal!” Emily leapt to her feet and enveloped Aubrey in a hug, “I won’t make you regret it.”</p><p>“I know.” Aubrey hugged the brunette, “I just hope you don’t.”</p><p>The rest of the Bellas erupted again, before Amy broke in saying, “I think it’s time we had breakfast!” </p><p>Emily’s eyes got wide as she realized the Bella house had little in the way of groceries. “Um…”</p><p>Amy read that look and laughed again, “It’s all right Legacy. The diner is probably missing us all. Let’s go take it over.”</p><p>As everyone collected wallets, keys, and purses, Aubrey sidled up to Chloe. “What’s wrong?”</p><p>The redhead shook her head, “Nothing. It’s really awesome what you are doing for Emily.”</p><p>Aubrey snorted, “Beca needs Emily. Did you see the way her face lit up when she talked about their collaboration?”</p><p>Chloe nodded but didn’t say anything.</p><p>“I asked you to come.” The words came out a little more accusatory than Aubrey intended.</p><p>“I know.” Chloe swallowed.</p><p>“Won’t you change your mind?” Aubrey tried a wheedling tone of voice.</p><p>Chloe shook her head. “It’s better Emily goes. They can collaborate, like you said. I’d just be in the way.”</p><p>Aubrey stood in front of her best friend wondering how the redhead could be so dense. “You are never in the way, Chloe.”<br/>
 <br/>
Chloe smiled, although that smile did not reach her eyes. “Thanks, Bree. We better get going, the others are waiting.”</p><p>Aubrey sighed as she watched her friend walk away. How could two people, so completely different, be so alike?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“You are so lucky Emily got distracted by Aubrey’s offer or your cover would have been blown. Still might be.” Stacie whispered to her business partner as they walked the short distance to the diner. “It’s only a matter of time before she slips that we choreographed her ICCA Nationals routine. She is pretty proud of bringing home another title her senior year.”</p><p>Chloe nodded and chewed her lower lip. “You’re right. I had hoped to get more established so that I could be proud of what I was doing.”</p><p>Stacie looked down at the redhead. “I don’t get you.”</p><p>Chloe looked up, “What?”</p><p>“You are a three-time ICCA champion, and a world champion, plus have choreographed a fourth national champion. You already have full classes most days of the week, and we just hired another choreographer. What else are you looking for?” Stacie’s brow was furrowed. </p><p>“I just don’t want anyone disappointed in me.” Chloe’s voice was small.</p><p>“Everyone is allowed to change their mind, Chloe. Aubrey decided against being a duola, Beca against being a producer,” Stacie stopped, “well she might still do that, but took a side trip into performing. Even Emily gets to explore music before Grad school.” Stacy sighed, “They’re gonna be more disappointed you didn’t trust them than that you didn’t go to vet school.”</p><p>Chloe didn’t answer, but she thought about it for the rest of the walk to the diner.</p><p> </p><p><br/>
Several hours later, Chloe was in Aubrey’s hotel room. “No, you can’t have your phone back.” Aubrey paced and stared at the redhead sitting on the bed. “Beca has to be on in,” The blonde stopped and looked at her watch, “15 minutes. Her set is about 20 minutes long, and then she meets with fans backstage for another twenty minutes. You’ve lied this long; you can wait an hour more.”</p><p>Chloe winced. She deserved that. “I just want to make it right.”</p><p>“You just don’t want Beca to know she is the last to learn you lied.” Aubrey knew she was being harsh, but she was quite angry. “I won’t let you ruin her set tonight by upsetting her before she goes on. God, Chloe, you have no idea what you have done!”</p><p>“What do you mean?” Chloe looked up at her angry friend.</p><p>Aubrey walked around the room several more times, trying to decide how to answer the question. “You stopped talking to her. You send her just enough texts that she thinks you might still be friends, but she isn’t sure. Now you lied for three months! What were you thinking?”</p><p>“I was thinking Beca effin Mitchell was becoming a big star and didn’t have time to waste on me.” The redhead’s eyes flashed with irritation. “I was giving her space to be awesome.”</p><p>Aubrey stopped pacing and stared at her one-time best friend. “Is that what you were doing? That’s not what it looks like to me. It looks to me like you are jealous of what she’s got and can’t be big enough to be happy for her.” </p><p>Chloe ground her teeth and glared again at the tall blonde. “You have no idea what you are talking about.”<br/>
 <br/>
Aubrey was just as frustrated but didn’t know how far she should push. “Look, Beca is going through a lot. She moved across the country, has someone else in charge of her schedule, and is trying to use her chance to make a difference. She never wanted to be a solo act. She turned it down, remember? Then all the Bellas, especially you, assume she is too busy and drop off the face of the earth. The only one she hears from regularly is Amy. What the hell?”</p><p>“None of the Bellas talk to her?” Chloe’s voice was small again.</p><p>“When was the last time you saw a Bella chat? I guess everyone just assumed everything would be fine this weekend – three months after Beca’s life changed. I won’t say she hates it, but it’s not what she wants.” Aubrey dropped into a chair and expelled a huge breath. “Theo says she’s doing better since we arranged for her to meet some fans, but it’s not the same.  You should see her, Chloe.”</p><p>“I don’t understand.” Chloe’s eyes had lost their fire and now she looked puzzled.</p><p>Aubrey sighed. “She puts on a good show, don’t get me wrong. Music pours out of her in a way I can’t explain. But since she’s been a solo act the spark is gone. She sings beautifully, but…” Aubrey couldn’t go on. To say anymore would feel like betraying confidences. She could see Beca was being so vulnerable in her “Reggie time” videos and concert choices because she desperately wanted to reconnect with the Bellas. If they were too stupid to see that, then Aubrey didn’t know what to do. The blonde just shook her head, then she looked over at Chloe, “You lied?”</p><p>Chloe stared at Aubrey. “It’s just,” she broke off. “I wanted to feel special, important, you know? And without the Bellas, I lost that. I lost me.” She looked down again. “And Beca told me I was too scared to move on. Well, she is right. I couldn’t leave the Bellas. So, when they left me, I came back here. It was the only place I felt truly happy.”</p><p>Aubrey stood and crossed the distance to the bed and hugged the other girl. “Oh, honey. I wish you could see what the rest of us do. You are special. You don’t need the Bellas for that. And if dancing is what lights you up, then dance. None of us want anything other than for you to be happy.”</p><p>“She was so proud of me when I said I got into vet school!” Chloe’s eyes teared up. “I didn’t want her to miss her chance because of us.”</p><p>Aubrey groaned. “You will be the death of me, Chloe Beale. We spent a weekend at my lodge in turmoil because Beca was lying to you – now you pull the same crap. Didn’t you learn anything that weekend?”</p><p>Chloe laughed shakily, “I learned how to put out a campfire.” The tears started to flow faster, “I was trying to help her be awesome.”</p><p>“You’re an idiot.” Aubrey kissed the top of her friend’s head and held her while the other girl cried. “We’re going to call her tomorrow. She doesn’t have a show, so she has plenty of time for you to try and sort things out. Ok?”</p><p>Chloe nodded and put her face into Aubrey’s shoulder and cried some more. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>After the show, Beca’s phone pinged. </p><p>Ames: Hey, shorty<br/>
Beca: what up Amy?<br/>
Ames: saw the video.<br/>
Beca: which one?<br/>
Ames: both – the one for Emily and the one Theo sent after your live show.<br/>
Beca: cool. <br/>
Ames: good job Shawshank.<br/>
Beca: Thanks. Did Emily like it?<br/>
Ames: yeah. I think she and Aubrey worked something out so she can come see you. You need some of my butt confidence to help out?<br/>
Beca: That’s ok. I think I still have some left from last time.<br/>
Ames: Well, you just give a whistle and I’ll be at the next show.<br/>
Beca: Thanks Ames.<br/>
Ames:…<br/>
Beca:…<br/>
Ames: glad you didn’t give up.<br/>
Beca: whatcha mean?<br/>
Ames: You said you were gonna let Ginger go. Glad you didn’t.<br/>
Beca: I don’t know what you mean.<br/>
Ames: You sing to her every night.<br/>
Beca: Ames you aren’t making any sense<br/>
Ames: you always finish with “Freedom 90”<br/>
Beca: so?<br/>
Ames: “I won’t let you down, I will not give you up, the one good thing that I got.”<br/>
Beca: …<br/>
Ames: …<br/>
Beca: …<br/>
Ames: Good on ya, Shorty. Still working on that Bella chat too. Should be back up and running the end of this weekend. <br/>
Beca: Thanks, Ames.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Now what?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Chloe comes clean with Beca, and intellectually Beca is cool with it. Emotionally? That’s another story.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Beca rubbed her eyes and slid her thumb across the screen. “Morning, Posen. How was graduation?”</p><p>“It was good.” Aubrey smiled at her sleepy client. She knew she couldn’t keep Chloe from calling any longer, so she thought she would start the morning off for the brunette before things got sticky. “Legacy loved your video and wants to come out and hang with you through the summer. She may even take a year off before grad school if she enjoys writing again.”</p><p>“That’s awesome, Bree. I can’t wait to see you both.” Beca stifled a yawn. “It’s weird not having you around.”</p><p>“Ha, I knew you would miss me. You’re getting soft Mitchell.” Aubrey chuckled but kept talking before Beca could say anything else. “Someone here wants to say hey.”</p><p>Beca rubbed her eyes again, expecting to see Legacy. She stopped moving when she noticed the redhead on the other side. “Hey.” Beca swallowed and dropped her right hand out from in front of her face. </p><p>“Hey Becs.” Chloe smiled, then teased, “Do I have something on my face? You’re staring.”</p><p>“Oh, sorry.” Beca smiled nervously and blinked. “It’s been awhile.” Her face softened, “I’ve missed you.” </p><p>She heard Aubrey clear her throat, “I’m gonna let you two talk for a bit. I’ll be right back.” She threw a glance at Chloe that Beca didn’t understand before waving and exiting the room.</p><p>“She’s so weird.” Beca muttered. With a shake of her head, she shrugged. “How you been?”</p><p>“OK.” Chloe looked down as if something on the floor had her undivided attention. “Sorry I’ve been so busy.”</p><p>“Hey, it’s ok. It isn’t like I get to just sit around and pine for ya.” Beca bit her lip; that was a stupid thing to say. “Just glad you are ok. Has it been fun hanging with the Bellas?” She changed the subject.</p><p>Chloe nodded, “Emily really appreciated your video.” She looked up at the phone, “I don’t know any of us were ready for you to come out so publicly.”</p><p>“Yeah, about that,” Beca cleared her throat. “I wanted to tell you first, but it felt stupid to say over texts. I wanted to apologize to you for all the stupid things I said when we were at Worlds.” She shrugged again. “I had a lot to figure out, and honestly, I was scared to.” It was Beca’s turn to look down at the floor. “Then it didn’t seem to matter. Then I was out here, and these kids were looking up to me, and identifying with the stupid stuff I sing…”</p><p>“It isn’t stupid.” Chloe responded, maybe more heatedly than she needed to. “I get it.” Her voice was softer, “It’s ok.”</p><p>“Thanks.” They sat quietly for a second, both comfortable and uncomfortable. They used to sit for hours on the phone with nothing to say, but the last few months had put a strain on that relationship.  Beca cleared her throat as if she were going to say something more when Chloe interrupted.</p><p>“It’s my turn to apologize.”</p><p>“For what?” Beca looked confused. </p><p>Chloe laughed, although the sound was anything but mirthful. “For so many things. So, let me talk and don’t interrupt, ok?”</p><p>“Ok.” Beca’s brow was still furrowed. </p><p>“First of all, I need to apologize for the Bellas ganging up on you. We all pushed you to open for Khaled. I just wanted everyone to see how amazing you are.” Chloe’s voice broke, “And while pushing you, I lied.” She dropped her head, refusing to look at Beca, but forcing herself to keep talking. “I didn’t get into vet school.” Tears trickled out of her eyes and traced a pattern on her cheek. “I never made it past the initial interview.” She looked up and tried to smirk, “Three semesters of Russian Lit don’t look good on a resume.”</p><p>Beca just stared at the screen. She was trying to process everything that Chloe was saying, but her mind seemed to be short circuiting. </p><p>“I’m sorry I lied, and I’m sorry I stopped talking to you. I was afraid you wouldn’t take the chance, and I really wanted everyone to know how wonderful and talented you are.” Chloe’s voice broke. “Anyway, I started up a dance studio here in Georgia.” Chloe closed her eyes, “Yeah, I chickened out and came back to Barden. I’m sorry, I’m just not as brave as you are. And I didn’t know where else to go.”</p><p>Beca waited for a moment, unsure if it was her turn to speak.  </p><p>Finally, Chloe met her eyes and said, “Can you forgive me?”</p><p>Beca ran a hand through her hair. “Are you happy?” The brunette noticed she didn’t say anything about Chicago, but that could be just another lie of omission.</p><p>“I’m getting there.” Chloe nodded, one of those nods that included her shoulders. </p><p>Beca couldn’t help but smile. “That’s all that matters, Chloe. I want you to be happy.” Her voice was quiet. “I’m not sure…” She paused and then plowed forward, “I don’t know how to feel about you lying. I thought you trusted me more than that.” She shrugged, “But I guess it’s only fair after the way I lied about my internship.”  Beca swallowed hard. “Can we call it even and move on?”</p><p>Chloe’s eyes were still shining with unshed tears. “I hope so.”</p><p>“Then tell me about your studio. Is Stacie working with you?” Beca tried to keep her voice light. </p><p>“Yes.” Chloe looked down again. “I’m sorry I made her lie to you too.”</p><p>Beca shrugged. “You are both grown women, and you have your own lives to live. I’m stuck on this stupid bus until at least August.” She sighed. “And yeah, maybe I would have chickened out had you told me you weren’t going to vet school.” Her laugh was a little shaky. “It’s hard to adult.”</p><p>Chloe smiled, “It sucks, this adulting crap.”</p><p>Beca nodded. “So, look, I need a shower and coffee desperately. Can we talk again later?”</p><p>“Oh, yeah, I’m sorry, I just…” Chloe stammered. </p><p>“Hey, it’s ok.” Beca smiled and wished she could put her arms around the redhead. With another deep breath she ran her free hand through her hair again. “Don’t ghost me this time?”</p><p>“I won’t.” Chloe bit her lip. “When do you wanna chat?”</p><p>Beca closed her eyes and thought about it, “You’ll have to give me a schedule of your classes.  Are you guys all doing something today?”</p><p>“Yeah I think so, just some shopping and stuff.” Chloe rubbed her face with her free hand, drying the tears that still clung to her cheek. “How about I call you after dinner here, around 7?”</p><p>Beca did the math, “Yeah that’s four here. I’ll be sure to be on the bus so we can talk.” She smiled again, “Miss you.”</p><p>“Miss you too, Becs, talk to you tonight.” Chloe closed the connection just as Aubrey entered the room.</p><p>“How did it go?” Aubrey asked as she accepted the phone back from her best friend. </p><p>“She wants me to be happy.” Chloe hiccupped as tears started to flow again. “I’m an idiot.”</p><p>Aubrey muttered, “You can say that again,” but still wrapped the girl in a hug and let her cry. <br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>The opening verse of “Cups” played over a black screen that said, “Welcome to Reggie Time.”</p><p>As it faded away, Beca Mitchell smiled at the camera. “Hi guys, I’m Beca Mitchell and it’s Reggie time.”  Instead of her guitar or a piano, Beca had her loop mixer and laptop in front of her. </p><p>“Sorry, it’s been awhile. I was trying to do these at least once a week, but it is amazing how complicated that gets when you live on a bus.” She chuckled, and hit her mix, singing,</p><p>So, you say I'm <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cwLRQn61oUY">complicated</a><br/>That I must be outta my mind<br/>But you had me underrated</p><p>She broke off and grinned. “Today I wanted to share a couple of artists I admire. The first, of course, is Demi Lovato. She is one bad ass.” Beca adjusted the controls on her laptop and looked up at the screen again. “If you see this, Demi, I’m not shitting you. You are one tough lady. You’ve always had talent, but your honesty and your strength make you special. I hope at the end of my life I’ve done half as much as you’ve done already.” After a little more fiddling, she spoke again. “The other artist is Hailee Steinfield. If you haven’t listened to this girl sing, you are missing out. She’s young, but damn, she has a lot to say. I’m gonna take a little of her song out of context, but ride it out, ok?”</p><p>She clicked on her mix again and sang along,</p><p>It's time for me to take it<br/>I'm the boss right now<br/>Not gonna fake it<br/>Not when you go down<br/>'Cause this is my game<br/>And you better come to play<br/>I used to hold my freak back<br/>Now I'm letting go<br/>I make my own choice<br/>Bitch, I run this show<br/>So, leave the lights on<br/>No, you can't make me behave<br/>So, you say I'm complicated<br/>That I must be outta my mind<br/>But you had me underrated</p><p>Gonna <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bMpFmHSgC4Q">love myself</a>, no, I don't need anybody else<br/>(Hey)<br/>Gonna love myself, no, I don't need anybody else<br/>(I love me)<br/>Can't help myself, no, I don't need anybody else<br/>Anytime, day or night<br/>(I love me)<br/>Gonna love myself, no, I don't need anybody else<br/>(Hey)<br/>Gonna love myself, no, I don't need anybody else<br/>(I love me)<br/>Can't help myself, no, I don't need anybody else<br/>Anytime that I like<br/>(I love me)</p><p>What's wrong with being, what's wrong with being</p><p>What's wrong with being confident?</p><p>What's wrong with being, what's wrong with being</p><p>What's wrong with being confident?</p><p>I used to hold my freak back</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The music faded as Beca worked the controls. “Ok, if you listen to all of Hailee’s song, you’ll get the double entendre there, but I love that chorus. I think it can apply to a lot more than physical satisfaction if ya know what I mean.” She smirked, “I gotta be careful so this stays PG-13, I already said shit and damn. This video is probably gonna get tagged.”</p><p>After a deep breath she laughed and leaned forward to look at the screen. “A lot of you have been coming to see me on the fair circuit. Some of you I’ve had the chance to meet. I wanna thank you. Like I said, it’s hard living on a bus. You are being so kind about my music and that makes it easier.  And that’s why I want you to listen to these words again,” She glanced down and started the mix again.</p><p>Gonna love myself, no, I don't need anybody else<br/>(Hey)<br/>Gonna love myself, no, I don't need anybody else<br/>(I love me)<br/>Can't help myself, no, I don't need anybody else<br/>Anytime, day or night<br/>(I love me)<br/>Gonna love myself, no, I don't need anybody else<br/>(Hey)<br/>Gonna love myself, no, I don't need anybody else<br/>(I love me)<br/>Can't help myself, no, I don't need anybody else<br/>Anytime that I like<br/>(I love me)<br/>What's wrong with being, what's wrong with being</p><p>What's wrong with being confident?</p><p>What's wrong with being, what's wrong with being</p><p>What's wrong with being confident?</p><p>I used to hold my freak back<br/><br/></p><p>Once the last note faded out, Beca looked up at the screen. “Life is gonna suck. People you think you can count on will let you down. You’ll let down a lot of people who count on you. It’s just part of life. Find the thing, whatever it is, that makes you special. Maybe you are funny, or artistic, athletic or smart. Be proud of that. When someone tries to take you down, don’t let them. You are unique and we need you to share that uniqueness with us. Don’t hold your freak back.  Reggie out.”</p><p>Theo nodded as Beca closed the recording and published it. “It’s a good message. Good mix too. Are you going to add it to your set?”</p><p>Beca shrugged. “Maybe. I want to see if it grows on me. “</p><p>“What will you pull out?”</p><p>“Broken Heart and Flashlight.” Beca looked up at Theo, “It’s a downer way to start a concert. Maybe after Emily gets here, we can work on a different song to mix with Flashlight.”</p><p>Theo sat down, “You could just work on producing Flashlight as it is.” Theo grinned as Beca’s eyes lit up. “I have final say on the arrangement, but I think you two should put it together, like you did for Residual Heat. I expect both of you are different people than you were then, the result should be a different mix.”</p><p>Beca nodded, there was no doubt in her mind they were both different than four years ago. Emily was now a confident leader, with a degree in psychology and ready for graduate school. Both of them had more experience as singers, been to Europe twice and survived an attempt on their lives. She wasn’t sure how those events would change their take on the song, but she was sure they would.  “Thanks for believing in me, Theo.”</p><p>The producer stood and winked. “Easy. It’s my job.”</p><p>Beca grinned, “well you are damn good at it.”</p><p>“Tell my boss, I want a raise.”  Both of them laughed as the Brit stepped off the bus.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Sorting it Out.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Aubrey and Theo conspire to help Beca find her happy.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aubrey sat down in the booth where Theo was waiting. “Thank you for letting us have this meeting here instead of the hotel.” Theo rubbed his face and smiled at the waitress who was dropping off their drinks. “I should be better at all of this travel, but I am almost as tired as Beca.”</p><p>Aubrey smiled and swirled the straw in her coke. “I understand. This is a grueling pace you all have set. Is it normal?”</p><p>Theo nodded, “I am afraid it is with new talent. Once we have presented someone, we like to get them out on the road as soon as possible and strike while they are in the public mind. We have two weeks off in August, when I hope to film with the Bellas, then a week before the Georgia show and two weeks between Georgia and New York. We hope to drop the EP the end of September. After the holidays, Beca will have a good three-week break before we have to go back on the road in February.”</p><p>“She’s going to work through the holidays?” Aubrey’s voice dropped.</p><p>“Not really.” Theo rushed to assure the blonde manager. “She will have recorded any Christmas special we get her on before the Thanksgiving parade, so unless she wants to make an appearance at the Rose parade, she will have most of December and January off. I’m sorry I worded that wrong.” He smiled, “We always do the holiday shows pre-recorded, so we can all have a chance to catch up with ourselves at the end of the year.”</p><p>Aubrey smiled back in relief. “I don’t know how you all do it.”</p><p>“No sleep.” His face was very serious until he realized Aubrey believed him. “Just kidding.  It is a hard schedule, but she has been living out of a suitcase long enough now, she should start to get used to it.” He took a sip of his own soda. “How did things go with Emily? Do we need to work on a contract?”</p><p><br/>“Absolutely,” Aubrey’s face brightened. “She should be able to meet us for the July 4th appearance. She is just getting herself moved out of Barden this week.” Aubrey looked down and then up at the brit, “I sort of promised she could hang out with Beca for the summer, and maybe into next year.”</p><p>“That’s perfect.” Theo grinned when he saw the tension flow out of Aubrey’s shoulders. “We can use Emily as a backup singer, maybe even give her a few exposed parts if she is interested in exploring that option. She has a nice voice.”</p><p>Aubrey laughed out loud. “Want the Bella’s one by one?”</p><p>Theo laughed back, “Well, I don’t think I can talk Khaled into the acapella thing. He loves what Beca can do with a loop deck, and I was impressed with her range and her stage presence.”</p><p>“She does have that, stage presence I mean.” Aubrey thought back to the awkward girl who couldn’t learn routines and marveled at how far she had come. “Did you notice Emily’s range as well?”</p><p>“Yes, and she knows how to work a crowd,” he chuckled “and wield a guitar.” He laughed louder when Aubrey realized he was teasing her about the disaster at Khaled’s hotel. “I’m willing to sign her as a singer/songwriter. I just cannot promise she will get attention for singing at first. I want to see what she can do writing with Beca, and then we can look at where the rest of her talents lie.”</p><p>Aubrey nodded and smiled at the waitress who placed her penne on the table before her. Picking up her fork, she began to eat. Her face was thoughtful. “I think that is fair. I will want a release clause if you don’t develop her as a recording artist after a few years.”</p><p>“Agreed.” Theo smiled again and attended his own meal. Without looking up he asked, “So what happened at graduation?”</p><p><br/>“What do you mean?” Aubrey stopped chewing.</p><p>Theo glanced up, then back down again. “I just wondered if Beca had a disagreement with one of the Bellas, or if she’s just upset about missing the fun.”</p><p>Aubrey took another bite, her head cocked to one side. She wasn’t sure what had triggered the questioning. “Does Beca seem upset?”<br/><br/>Theo shrugged. “She’s quieter than she has been, a little more closed off. She has taken to wearing headphones whenever she is not on stage.  She is changing her set around to more mixes and less acoustic.” He took a bite of his meal, “She could just be experimenting, but Beca seems to, well, wear her heart in her music.”</p><p>“Well said,” Aubrey held up her fork in a salute. “That may be the best definition of Beca Mitchell I have ever heard.” She sighed as she took another bite. “We found out Chloe had been less than forthcoming about what she has been up to.”</p><p>“The redhead?” Theo recalled her as the one he thought Beca cared for the most. </p><p>Aubrey had to admire the guy; he really had done his homework when it came to the Bellas. She nodded. “They were really tight friends.” Her voice tightened a little, “But Chloe has been a little distant since we came out to California. It turns out she started a dance studio without telling anyone but Stacie.”</p><p>“I don’t believe I know Stacie.” It was Theo’s turn to cock his head to one side.</p><p>“You don’t” Aubrey let him off the hook, “She was in Beca’s class at Barden, but didn’t go on the USO tour with us. She was home having a baby.”</p><p>“Ah! Baby Bella is Stacie’s daughter.” Theo nodded his head as if a missing piece of a puzzle was now in place.</p><p>“Yes!” Aubrey laughed. “You are very good.”</p><p>“I take my job seriously. If I want my talent to succeed, I have to know what lights them up and makes them tick. Beca is a hard nut to crack, but there is no doubt about her fondness for you lot. I’m surprised she accepted our offer,” Theo then laughed out loud, “but not that she pulled you all on stage and did things her way.”</p><p>“Well, we talked her into accepting, but yes, she caught us all off guard that night.” Aubrey was still laughing at the memory. </p><p>“So, she and Chloe are on the outs?” Theo returned to the issue at hand. </p><p>“Maybe,” Aubrey admitted. “I think Beca was hurt Chloe wasn’t honest.”</p><p>Theo nodded. “Well, I hope having you and Emily here help her feel more at home. She’s a unique talent, Aubrey, but her voice will only carry her so far. If she loses that spark, that stage presence, she’ll be over in a year.”</p><p>Aubrey nodded and looked down at her meal. Suddenly she wasn’t hungry. </p><p>“Sorry, that came out more harshly than I intended. I will keep our contract, Miss Posen.” His switch to her last name made Aubrey look up. “You drove a hard bargain, but I agreed to it. She stays on as a producer or arranger if this ep fails or her recording career ends.” He smiled again, “I already told her she can start with Emily and Flashlight.”</p><p>Aubrey’s eyes teared briefly. “You are a unique soul, Theo. Not often I find a businessman who keeps his word.”</p><p>He held a finger to his lips and glanced around furtively. “Shhh, you’ll ruin my rep.”</p><p>That made Aubrey laugh out loud. “God, you are so like Beca!”</p><p>He winked before reaching for the check. “My treat, I’m getting a new singer/songwriter out of the deal.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>The opening verse of “Cups” played over a black screen that said, “Welcome to Reggie Time.”</p><p>As it faded away, Beca Mitchell smiled at the camera. “Hi guys, I’m Beca Mitchell and it’s Reggie time.”  Once again, Beca had her loop mixer and laptop in front of her. She looked down at her laptop and then back up at the camera.</p><p>“I guess I should just fess up – this is one of those times I can’t think of anything to say.” She smirked, “but I bet I’m not the only one. You ever feel like you wanna bust out, but you don’t know how, or where, or why?”</p><p>
  <em>Just like fire, burning out the way</em>
</p><p>
  <em>If I can light the world up for just one day</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Watch this madness, colorful charade</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No one can be just like me any way</em>
</p><p><em>Just like magic, </em> <em>I'll be flying free</em></p><p>
  <em>I'mma disappear when they come for meI </em>
</p><p>
  <em>kick that ceiling, what you gonna say?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No one can be just like me any wayJust like fire, uh</em>
</p><p>“Thank God for Pink.” Beca grinned up at the camera after finishing the verse. “Sometimes you just gotta belt out a song that says what you are feeling.”</p><p>She hit the mix key again, and sang:</p><p>
  <em>I'm starting with my intuition</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I'm starting with my strengths</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I'm getting back my old ambitions</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Returning once again</em>
</p><p>
  <em>My knuckles are so red and raw</em>
</p><p>
  <em>From breaking through these walls</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I've dealt with all my evils</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And I'm dealing with them twice</em>
</p><p>
  <em>There will never be a sequel</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And the curtain will never rise</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Although my body has been achingI held on to the ropes, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>oh noI've never left the ring, yeah</em>
</p><p>Once again, she let the music peter out. She looked up at the camera. “Not great, definitely not Pink worthy, but it’s not terrible, is it?” She grinned. “I spent my life until this year mixing other people’s work. Now I am trying to develop my own material and figure, damn, I owe these songwriters props.”</p><p>With another laugh she said, “Speaking of song writers, next week I get to introduce you to my favorite songwriter, Emily Junk. She is coming out to hang with me for a while and we are going to see if we can put a new spin on Flashlight. Maybe she can help me with some of these other compositions I’ve been making your ears bleed with. In the meantime, let’s get back to the good stuff.”</p><p>
  <em>And people like to laugh at you cause they are all the same, mmm</em>
</p><p>
  <em>See I would rather we just go our different way than play the game, mmm</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And no matter the weather, we can do it better</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You and me together forever and ever</em>
</p><p>
  <em>We don't have to worry about a thing about a thing, no</em>
</p><p>
  <em>We can get 'em running, running, running</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Just like fire, burning out the way</em>
</p><p>
  <em>If I can light the world up for just one day</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Watch this madness, colorful charade</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No one can be just like me any way</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Just like magic, I'll be flying free</em>
</p><p>“You keep trying, and I will too. Reggie out.”</p><p>Aubrey watched Beca carefully as she struggled with the recording. This being the third time through, she thought her client was finally satisfied with it. “Whatcha think?”</p><p>“It’s going to have to do.” Beca sighed and hit publish. “It sucks, but I just don’t have anything else today.” </p><p>“You could wait until tomorrow.” Aubrey noticed Beca’s response was a shrug. “It isn’t as bad as you thought. What was the middle section?”</p><p>“Something I’m working on. I call it Fire in Me. I’m trying to light a fire under me, but it is no way as good as Pink’s song.” Beca pushed the laptop away and turned to face Aubrey.</p><p>“That’s nonsense.” Aubrey scoffed. “You just haven’t finished it yet. Play around some more – and ask Emily for her thoughts, like you said. Collaborate while you find your voice.” Aubrey hoped her voice sounded encouraging.</p><p>“Thanks, Posen” Beca smiled, but once again it didn’t reach her eyes. “I think I’m just tired.”</p><p>Aubrey nodded, “Did Theo mention the plan for August yet?”</p><p>Beca shook her head, “I don’t think so.” </p><p>“We’ve been talking about Love is Louder – and the Voice.” She grinned as the brunette looked at her like she had lost her mind. “No, we are not going to ask you to appear on the show.” Aubrey laughed when Beca relaxed. She took a deep breath and put her best smile on. “You and the cast of the Voice, and the Bellas,” she paused dramatically, “are going to record your mix of Cups and Freedom 90.”</p><p>“What?” Beca smiled and then laughed, “Are you guys nuts?”</p><p>Aubrey shook her head, then shrugged, “Well, in so far as they want me to sing too, they are nuts. Theo thinks it’s a great addition to the ep with all proceeds of that single going to Love is Louder.” She grinned, “The Bellas and the Voice contestants will get credit and a set fee, everything else above costs goes to charity.”</p><p>Beca stood up and ran over to her manager, enveloping her in a bear hug. “That’s awesome!” She let go as she realized what she had done. “Sorry, space invasion is not usually my style.”</p><p>“It’s ok, Hobbit.” Aubrey looked down affectionately at her friend and client. It was good to see her smile. “We have about six weeks before we film.”</p><p>“Film?” Beca’s brow furrowed again.</p><p>Aubrey nodded, “We’re making a video, same rules apply.” </p><p>“Are you sure you are ok with this?” Beca looked up at the blonde who had been so happy to never have to sing again.</p><p>Her former captain nodded, “Yeah. Theo promises a bucket just off camera.” She grinned, “And it’s not for a live audience. It will be a lot like a riff off, except on camera and only two songs.” She shoved Beca playfully on the shoulder. “He’s already promised I don’t ever have to perform live again; if the song has to be done for an audience, he’ll replace my part with one of your backup singers.”</p><p>Beca looked up, her head cocked to one side. “Thanks, Aubrey. It’ll be good to see the girls.”</p><p>“I think so too,” Aubrey saw the light glimmering in Beca’s eyes. Maybe she could help the singer find her spark after all. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. What is Home?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Beca still working through how she feels but Legacy makes an appearance and life lightens up.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Beca: hey Ames<br/>Ames: what up, shorty?<br/>Beca: so, Chloe has a dance studio?<br/>Ames: yeah. She and Stacie set it up I dunno a couple months ago. Started by helping the Bellas for nationals, used the win for advertising or something.<br/>Beca: wow.<br/>Ames: she didn’t tell you?<br/>Beca: no. She hasn’t been talking much.<br/>Ames: oh....<br/>Beca: .......<br/>Ames: she said she was really freaking out about everyone having a goal.<br/>Beca: .......<br/>Ames: not everyone is as driven as I am you know.<br/>Beca: ha<br/>Ames: what? <br/>Beca: ok, Ames. Thanks.<br/>Ames: don’t give up on her, Shawshank.<br/>Beca: .....<br/>Ames: ......<br/>Beca: what if she gave up first?<br/>Ames: I don’t believe it. If anything, she gave up on herself. Don’t give up on her.<br/>Beca: ok, Ames. Thanks. I’ll think about it.</p><p><br/>Beca: hey you awake?<br/>Beale: yeah Becs, you ok?<br/>Beca: can’t sleep.<br/>Beale: how come?<br/>Beca: tired of sleeping on a bus. I just wanna go home.<br/>Beale: I miss our apartment.<br/>Beca: I miss you.<br/>Beale: I miss you too. <br/>Beca: ....<br/>Beale: ....<br/>Beca: I’ve always believed in you, you know.<br/>Beale: I know <br/>Beale: I’m sorry I didn’t tell you<br/>Beca: I wanna say it’s all right. <br/>Beale: I know. But it’s not.<br/>Beca: it’s not. <br/>Beale: I’ll do better, I promise.<br/>Beca: me too.<br/>Beale: go to sleep, Becs. I’ll be right here all night.<br/>Beca: promise?<br/>Beale: promise. <br/>Beca: g’night<br/>Beale: G’night Becs. </p><p><br/>The opening verse of “Cups” played over a black screen that said, “Welcome to Reggie Time.”</p><p>As it faded away, Beca Mitchell smiled at the camera. “Hi guys, I’m Beca Mitchell and it’s Reggie time. I’d like to introduce you to this tall drink of water. This is Emily Junk.”</p><p>Emily grinned broadly and waved at the camera on the laptop. </p><p>Beca chuckled, “Some of you who have been following this from the beginning may remember Emily as the college graduate who wrote Flashlight. I’m trying to talk her into some more collaborations and to finish the tour with me.”</p><p>“Are you kidding?” Emily laughed as she looked at Beca, “Who wouldn’t wanna collaborate with Beca effin Mitchell?”</p><p>It was Beca’s turn to laugh, “Bella joke, guys. That started with Fat Amy. Every so often one of the others picked it up. I’d tease this one about language, but as a college graduate, I have to admit, she isn’t a kid anymore.” Her eyes twinkled with affection. “Usually I start with a snippet of song, then talk a bit and then get back to the song. Today I thought we would just do Flashlight straight through.” She glanced again at Emily. “My loop can fill in the other girls, do you remember your part?”</p><p>“Do I!” Emily’s bright smile lit up the screen. </p><p>Beca started the music and took the lead line </p><p>When tomorrow comesI'll be on my ownFeeling frightened ofThe things that I don't know</p><p>(Emily joined in)When tomorrow comesTomorrow comesTomorrow comes</p><p>(Emily took the lead)<br/>And though the road is longI look up to the skyAnd in the dark I found,I lost hope that I won't flyAnd I sing along, I sing alongAnd I sing along</p><p>(Together)<br/>I got all I need when I got you and II look around me, and see a sweet lifeI'm stuck in the dark but you're my flashlightYou're getting me, getting me through the nightKick start my heart when you shine it in my eyesCan't lie, it's a sweet life<br/>I'm stuck in the dark but you're my flashlightYou're getting me, getting me through the night'Cause you're my flashlight (flashlight)You're my flashlight (flashlight)You're my flashlight</p><p>(Beca)<br/>I see the shadows long beneath the mountain topI'm not afraid when the rain won't stop'Cause you light the wayYou light the way, you light the way</p><p>(Emily)<br/>I got all I need when I got you and II look around me, and see a sweet lifeI'm stuck in the dark but you're my flashlightYou're getting me, getting me through the night</p><p>(Together)Kick start my heart when you shine it in my eyesI can't lie, it's a sweet lifeI'm stuck in the dark but you're my flashlightYou're getting me, getting me through the </p><p>(Emily)<br/>night<br/>The two girls were still grinning at each other before Beca turned back to the camera. “Some of you guys are going through some hard stuff. I see you. I see the messages you leave me. When you feel stuck in the dark, find your flashlight. It may be a family member, a friend, a counselor, or maybe just a song. But if you’re in that place, right now, we’re both here for you. Listen to the song again and we’ll help you get through the night.  It gets better.”</p><p>She turned to Emily, “Say g’night Gracie.”</p><p>Emily promptly returned the punch line to the ancient joke, “G’night Gracie.”</p><p>Beca laughed through her closing phrase, “Reggie out.”</p><p>As she hit publish, Emily grabbed her around the waist, “That was so much fun!”</p><p>“It was.” She turned and looked at the taller girl. “I’ve missed you, Legacy.”</p><p>“Me too,” Emily’s eyes were laughing. “I just realized everyone has a nick name for you but me. I just call you Beca.”</p><p>“That’s why you’re special, Emily Junk. You see me as me.” Beca grinned, “I appreciate that. If you give me a cool nickname, I’ll take it, but please. Don’t ruin my cred.”</p><p>“What cred, hobbit?” Aubrey laughed as she stood up from where she watched the interaction. “You keep doing schmaltzy stuff like that and everyone will know you are a softy.” She turned to Emily, “You did good.”</p><p>Beca’s PA  stuck her head inside the bus door. “Guys! Beca Effin Mitchell is trending on Twitter!”</p><p>Emily’s face looked horrified, which made Aubrey laugh harder. “It’s ok, Legacy. I guess we should add that to the merchandising copyright in a hurry.”</p><p>Beca put her head down, “I am never gonna live this down.”</p><p>Probably not,” Aubrey agreed while she kept laughing.<br/> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Breakthroughs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Beca and Emily begin performing together while Aubrey tried to crack what is eating Chloe.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“How are you doing, Alameda?”  Beca called out to the crowd. They were rowdier than other crowds, and she put that down to it being July 4th. They screamed and hollered back which made the petite brunette smile.</p><p>“All right! Well, you know tonight is going to be a little different, what with the patriotic sing along just before the fireworks. I have time for just two songs.” As the crowd started to boo, she laughed and put her hands up to quiet them, “I just told you, we will all sing along some more later.” As the crowd settled, her eyes twinkled. “Tonight, I have something special for you. Well, you know I will be doing Freedom 90 as always.” The crowd started stamping their feet and yelling again. “I really appreciate how much you like it. Keep your eyes and ears peeled toward the beginning of September for a special mix of it.”</p><p>She laughed again as she had to take the time to wait for the crowd to settle. “Before I do that song, however, I do have a special guest I would like to invite out to sing with me.”  She turned toward the wings, “Emily?”</p><p>Emily bounded out and joined Beca on stage. She waved and was gratified to hear a few people yell her name. Probably acapella fans, or maybe some of Beca’s fans who remembered her from the video they recorded a few days ago.</p><p>“So, Emily, I’ve known you for, what 4 years?” Beca grinned at the younger Bella.</p><p>“Yes, we met my first year at Barden.” Emily’s face was bright with excitement. </p><p>“In those four years we have been through quite a lot.” Beca chuckled. “You led us to World victory and your own team to three more National Acapella titles.”</p><p>Emily shook her head. “I may have written the song, but you were our leader, Beca.” She leaned over and hugged the smaller woman. “You still are.”</p><p>Beca rolled her eyes and everyone close enough to see laughed. It was yet another internet meme, how often Beca Mitchell rolled her eyes. “Well, then follow me into this song.” Beca turned back to the audience, “We’ve only rehearsed it a couple of times, and Emily has a fabulous ear. Just be kind if we flub up, it’s not like it’s easy to hear ourselves out here.”  She chuckled again and looked back at her band to begin. Beca took the lead on the first verse.</p><p>
  <em>O, America you're calling</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I can hear you calling me</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You are calling me to be true to thee,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>True to thee... I will be</em>
</p><p>Emily took the second</p><p>
  <em>O, America you're weeping</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Let me heal your wounded heart</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I will keep you in my keeping</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Till there be... a new start</em>
</p><p><br/>The girls began to sing together, Emily on the high line and Beca the low.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>And I will answer you, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>and I will take your hand</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And lead you... to the sun</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And I will stand by you...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>do all that I can do</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And we will be... as one</em>
</p><p> </p><p><br/>Emily sang the next stanza,</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>O, America I hear you</em>
</p><p>
  <em>From your prairies to the sea</em>
</p><p>
  <em>From your mountains grand, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>and all through this land</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You are beautiful to me</em>
</p><p><br/>Then it was Beca’s turn again,</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>And... O, America you're calling</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I can hear you calling me</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You are calling me to be true to thee,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>True to thee... I will be</em>
</p><p><br/>Once again, the girls broke into parts<br/></p><p>
  <em>And I will answer you, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>and I will take your hand</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And lead you... to the sun</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And I will stand by you... </em>
</p><p>
  <em>do all that I can do</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And we will be...as one</em>
</p><p><br/>Before finishing in unison.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>O, <a href="https://youtu.be/nLNn2YflwNs">America</a> you're callingI will ever answer thee</em>
</p><p>The crowd, which had quieted to a whisper, erupted in applause. Beca gestured for Emily to take a bow before taking one herself. She hugged the taller girl and presented her one more time before winking and shooing her off stage.</p><p>“She’ll be back with us all for the sing along.  Now I have to warm you all up.”</p><p>And warm them up she did. She sang the first piece of her loop and held the microphone out to the crowd who sang it back. “Very good! Now some of you have to keep that going. Don’t make me come back and tell you again.”  She admonished them with a laugh before she started the second loop and again held her mic out to the crowd. She heard some hold onto the first part as the second started, “You all rock! Ok here comes the third part.” Once again, some of the audience joined her and by this time the crowd was louder than if she had mic’d her loop station. Satisfied they would sing with her, she launched into the rest of the song, conducting them as she sang lead.</p><p>“The one good thing that I got.” </p><p>As she finished the song, the crowd hesitated before cheering for her yet again. “You did great!” she yelled over the din. “I may have to hire you all, you make me sound so good!”  She grinned and took a bow, then waved at the crowd. “See you at the sing along!” With one more wave, she stepped off the stage and into the wings.</p><p>Emily was waiting and gave her a big hug. “That was almost as fun as having the Bellas together,” Beca laughed as she hugged the pair back. “Thanks for playing along, Emily.”</p><p>“Thank you!” Emily was nearly jumping up and down with excitement. “That was incredible!”</p><p>Theo came backstage and was laughing as he saw the two women. “Well done, Beca. I think you are finally getting more comfortable with headlining.”</p><p>Beca snorted, “I doubt I will ever be as good with a crowd as this one,” she said, hooking her thumb toward Emily, “But maybe she can give me some pointers so I don’t always sound like a… what does Amy call it?”</p><p>“A depressed dingo?” Emily  supplied with her own smirk.</p><p>Theo chuckled with them and added, “Speaking of Amy, she can’t seem to make the video shoot. Some legal mess she said she had to handle in Australia. She’s going to film a walk on comment for me to add her in after the song is over. I’m a little worried, but she said you would know what she is going to say?”</p><p>The two girls looked at each other and the said it in unison, “Crushed it.”</p><p>Theo laughed, “at least it’s clean. I can work with that.”  He gestured toward the green room, “Only two for you to meet, Beca, because of the sing along. You should get in there.”</p><p>“Oh, Right!” Beca pulled on Emily’s hand, “come on and I will introduce you.”</p><p>The younger girl pulled back. “No, they are your fans, they want time with you.” Emily smiled, “I’ll get my chance someday. You enjoy today.”</p><p>“When did you get so smart?” Beca asked as she walked away.</p><p>“Watching you my freshman year.”</p><p>“Flattery will get you everywhere, Legacy.”</p><p> </p><p>“Come on, Chloe. Theo assures me this will not take long.” Aubrey was almost dragging the redhead along beside her. </p><p>Chloe resisted but knew she stood little chance to break free from her friend’s grasp. “I thought you didn’t like to sing anymore, I thought you were excited about not singing. Why do we have to go do this?”</p><p>Aubrey stopped and turned to face the shorter woman. “Really?” Chloe blinked at the anger in Aubrey’s eyes. “First,” she ticked off the index finger of her left hand, “All of the other Bellas and the Voice contestants have already recorded their parts. All Theo needs is our two voices to have the entire track. Second,” she touched her left-hand middle finger, “You want to bring up what I said on a day you lied to us about what you wanted to do?” Chloe flinched but Aubrey kept going. “Third,” as she tapped her ring finger, “Beca is going through hell because she thinks her best friend doesn’t really give a shit anymore. The Bellas think you don’t give a shit anymore. Hell, I am starting to wonder if you don’t give a shit anymore. Finally,” she tapped her pinky, “this is for charity and I will be damned if you are going to sit at home and have a pity party when you can finally do something for someone else for a change.”</p><p>Aubrey slumped up against the wall, “What happened, Red? When did you decide none of us cared about you anymore? What did we do to deserve this?” The blonde’s eyes were glassy with unshed tears.</p><p>Chloe spluttered, “I was, I mean, I tried to, I mean…” She sputtered to a halt. “I screwed up.”</p><p>“Thank you, captain obvious.” Aubrey growled. “And the Bellas forgave you. I forgave you. I get you are upset because things aren’t back to normal with Beca, but she doesn’t know if she can trust you. Shit, Chloe, you remember her issues with her dad’s divorce. I’m just lucky she hasn’t bolted on me and Theo.”</p><p>Chloe’s eyes flashed with frustration, “Well, Beca’s not the only one trying to figure out how to live with a fucked-up family. No one in my family even wanted me. Why would you?”</p><p>“What?” Aubrey’s eyes flew wide. </p><p>“Never mind.” Chloe closed her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest.</p><p>Aubrey pulled her close, “Nope, you don’t get to run away any more than Beca does. What do you mean? Talk to me Chloe, this is important.”</p><p>“You remember I told you my grandmother raised me,” When Aubrey nodded, Chloe continued. “My parents divorced when I was three. They didn’t die. They didn’t want me. So, my grandmother got stuck with me.”</p><p>“Chloe, your grandmother adored you.” Chloe shook her head and Aubrey tucked a hand under her chin to make the smaller girl look at her. “I met your grandmother, freshman year, remember? She glowed when she talked about you.”</p><p>“Until I joined the Bellas.” Chloe’s voice was small.</p><p>Aubrey pulled back, a frown on her face. “I never saw her…”</p><p>“You didn’t have to, I knew.” Chloe looked up, misery in her eyes. “My family hates the arts; hates show business of any kind. One of my grandmothers on my father’s side embarrassed,” Chloe used air quotes, “the family. The only thing I feel like I’m good at, and the family hates it.”</p><p>Aubrey stroked her friend’s red hair. “Honey, that’s why you chose all of us. We love your talent and your passion, and we share it. That’s why we are a family.”</p><p>Chloe put her head on Aubrey’s shoulder and the two girls stood close together while each calmed down. “Acapella was a niche – no one would recognize me. I don’t know what will happen if the family finds my name on an album.”</p><p>Aubrey made the smaller girl look at her again. “Fuck ‘em.” Chloe laughed at her friend’s bluntness. “They already made you feel like shit, why do you give a fuck what they think? Live your life, pursue your passions, make your difference. Be Chloe effin Beale and fuck what everyone else thinks.”</p><p>Chloe started to laugh harder. She had never heard Aubrey drop so many f bombs at one time. She laughed until her sides hurt, and realized the laughing made her feel better. When she finally was able to stop, she looked up at her friend, her eyes sparkling in a way they hadn’t in months. “All right, then. Let’s do this.”</p><p>“That’s the spirit!” Aubrey linked arms with her friend, and they headed into the studio. <br/></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. The Spark</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The video taping of the Freedom 90/Cups recording with the contestants from The Voice.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Today is a two-fer. This first one is really just a set up for a Bella reunion and Theo worried Chloe is Beca’s muse. The next one gets us back to the story (=</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Ok, did everyone get a feel for when you come in?” The choreographer looked at the group scattered around them. When she saw a few uncertain faces, she played the track back again. She marked movements with Ashley and Jessica, helped a few of the Voice contestants decide how to move during their exposed lines and grinned as Emily and Stacie started coaxing some of the Bellas into repeating choreography from their touring years. “That!” She stopped the group and pointed at the way the six women were laughing and playing. “This is triumphant, we want it to be fun. We want you to play.”</p><p>She hit playback one more time and turned her attention to Beca. The star stood with her arms folded across her chest. “I just feel stupid. Have you seen what they want me to wear?” Beca growled at the choreographer and glared at Aubrey.</p><p>“Beca effin Mitchell has to look sexy,” Aubrey called out. Seeing the look Beca gave the blonde, the choreographer had an idea.</p><p>“You, Aubrey, and the redhead. Come over here. I want you two to back up Beca. One on either side… that’s the way.” She ignored the look of panic in the redhead’s eyes. “Oh, come on, you move like a dancer. This is child’s play. Just a few silly steps in unison to have fun together.” She demonstrated. “It will make a great composition: blonde, brunette and redhead.”</p><p>Beca smirked. She watched under her lashes as Chloe complained and Aubrey almost choked. “That bucket nearby, Aubrey?” Her smirk turned into a laugh when her manager rewarded her with a glare. </p><p>As Aubrey excused herself for a moment, the choreographer took the chance to work through some more movements with the others in the group. It was going to be her challenge to coordinate over 20 people into one video shoot.</p><p>When they finally all came back together, the choreographer hit playback again. “Show me what you got!”</p><p>The mass of people split into several groups.  Beca started alone, with Chloe and Aubrey waiting on one side. She sang along with the playback, as soon as the Bellas started to hum. </p><p>Satisfied, the choreographer looked at the director. “They are as ready as I can make them.”</p><p>“Ok, everyone into costume and makeup. First take in an hour.”</p><p>Beca headed to a chair and dropped into it. She took her sneakers off and glared at Aubrey again. “You are not kidding about that costume?”</p><p>“Nope,” Aubrey smirked. “It’s in the contract you wear what they decide as long as its tasteful.”</p><p>“You call that tasteful?” Beca snorted.</p><p>Chloe looked from one of her friends to the other. “What are you making her wear, Aubrey?”</p><p>“You’ll see.” Aubrey waltzed off to change her clothes and wait her turn for makeup. </p><p>Beca growled some more at the retreating back. Without looking up she said, “thanks for coming Chloe. I know it’s inconvenient.”</p><p>Chloe groaned inside her mind; she really had made a mess of things. She knew Beca was still hurt, but the recent phone calls and texts had seemed to improve things. Now that they were in the same place, all of the walls were back up again. “I never should have implied that, Becs. My idiot behavior has nothing to do with you.” Her voice broke, “I am so sorry. I wish I knew how to fix it.”</p><p>Beca looked up and smiled but looked away quickly. “Me too.” Then she realized how that sounded and added, “I mean, I wish I knew how I could fix it.”</p><p>Chloe sat down next to her best friend and pulled her into a hug. The younger girl resisted for a moment, before she put her arms around the redhead. “I can’t cry now. I have to do this stupid video.”</p><p>“I know.” Chloe stroked her hair for a moment before letting go. “I won’t get in the way. I just wanted to say.” She broke off before finishing the sentence she had never had the guts to say. “you’re amazing” she substituted. </p><p>Beca smiled and swallowed hard. “I should go get dressed. See you back here in a little while…but please, don’t laugh ok?”</p><p>Chloe teased, “I’ll try.” Beca rewarded her with a slap on the arm and Chloe hit her shoulder to shoulder before the singer could step away. </p><p>Chloe watched her go and then headed off in Aubrey’s direction to see what she needed to do.</p><p>A little less than an hour later, Chloe and Aubrey were marking the steps they had done before the break when Beca came out.  Chloe looked up as several of the cast members, Bellas and Voice contestants hooted, hollered and cat called. Her mouth dropped open the way it had the day she found out Beca knew the rap to No Diggity. </p><p>The petite singer stepped into the room, rolling her eyes at her friends and colleagues. “Can we get this over with? I’m afraid the tape won’t hold.”</p><p>Everyone in the cast was dressed in black. Aubrey and Chloe matched Beca’s black leather jacket and skirt, but where Chloe wore boots and Aubrey platforms, Beca wore blue stilettos and under her jacket there was no black t-shirt. Skin showed below her breasts and nearly to her navel. Her hair was loose around her shoulders and her cheeks were flushed with embarrassment as well as makeup. </p><p>The cast began to hum the opening bars and the director called cut.</p><p>“All right, everyone who needs to get out of their system how our star looks, do it now. Some of you are gawking like you’ve never seen a lovely lady before.” To Chloe’s relief he seemed to be glaring at members of the Voice cast. After a few more minutes of milling about, he clapped his hands together. “Let’s try again.”</p><p>Beca looked up at the camera and the director of photography grinned. She looked great in frame. This was going to be easy. </p><p>The cast began to hum, Beca tried to relax and sing as if the playback didn’t exist. It would feel more natural, even if it was weird to be standing alone in front of a white wall. </p><p>“<em>I won’t let you down, I will not give you up, gotta have some faith in the sound.”</em></p><p>Other cameras picked up Aubrey and Chloe standing to one side, the rest of the Bellas together in a line, and the cast of the Voice prepared for their parts. The Director of Photography made notes of the close ups he was going to want as this first take ran through. </p><p>Beca couldn’t help but smile when one of the contestants started “Got my ticket for the long way ‘round,” just as she finished “It’s the one good thing that I got.” It reminded her of the riff offs, matching a word from one song to begin the other. </p><p>When her voice joined two other voices she didn’t know, “Two bottles of whisky for the way,” she realized how careful Theo had been to stay true to her mix. She hadn’t really listened during the rehearsals; she was too worried about what to say to Chloe and how to move. Now she was entranced by the mix she had imagined, and Theo made happen.  </p><p>When Aubrey and Chloe stepped in behind her to sing “All we have to do now is take these lies and make them true,” the months passed away and she was back on that stage in France, surrounded by people she loved. She closed her eyes and reveled in the moment.  Theo grinned at the Director of Photography when she opened her eyes again. “There it is; there’s the magic.”</p><p>The DP just nodded, surprised by the change in the video star. The camera liked her from the beginning, but now, she demanded it love her.  Then, right after Aubrey hit the high line on “The one good thing that I got,” Beca cut loose with a belt note on the same pitch. His eyes widened and he hoped the sound man captured it. They were going to want that note in the final product. </p><p>Just before the key change, the trio of friends found their groove and started dancing together, even pointing at other groups when it was their time to sing. By the end of the song, the sound man and the director of photography were laughing at each other. The choreographer walked over to Theo. “You just captured lightning in a bottle.”</p><p>“I know.” Theo smiled, “We’ll do it a couple of more times, mostly for cut aways, but I think that take is a keeper.”</p><p>The crew nodded, knowing they had just witnessed something special. Theo couldn’t wait to see the final product.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Determination</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Bellas in the Voice shoot gather for an almost full reunion. Short Stacie and Amy, it is a slightly more subdued group. This gives Chloe a chance to think.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chloe sat with her back against the headboard of Beca’s hotel room bed. The room was grander than the one in France, but other than that, not much had changed. It was a little quieter, with Amy still missing, but the rest of the Bellas were huddled on pillows and under blankets while Emily surfed the hotel movie channels for something to watch. </p><p>There was one other difference. Although Beca laid on her left side facing the rest of the girls like always, she wasn’t touching Chloe. While they didn’t usually drape over each other when the other Bella’s were present like they would when watching a movie in their apartment, they always made physical contact. Tonight, when Chloe dropped into her spot, Beca slid away instead of toward her, and wouldn’t meet her eyes.</p><p>“What did you find, Legacy?” Beca called out to her writing partner.</p><p>Emily squealed in response, “What about Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them?” She stopped and looked around the room, “I miss Amy.”</p><p>Stacie laughed, “if I tease you about the immature nature of your choice will you feel better?” </p><p>“Yes.” Emily answered matter-of-factly.</p><p>Cynthia Rose laughed and took the remote, “I will help you find adult material,” she winked to take the sting out of her words.</p><p>“Not too adult.” Chloe couldn’t help joining in. “I know you are old enough, Emily, but watching a porno with you would feel like I was corrupting you.”</p><p>Everyone laughed as Cynthia Rose started the search over. “How about Charlie’s Angels?”</p><p>Stacie took the remote out of Cynthia Rose’s hand. “Ok, so the lesbian doesn’t get to choose...”</p><p>“Which one?” Beca chimed up, “Cheryl Ladd was hot.”</p><p>Stacie stuck her tongue out at the petite brunette, “this is The Drew Barrymore version.”</p><p>“That’s too bad.” Beca smirked back.</p><p>“How about The Matrix? All three are on Netflix, we can watch them back to back.” Stacie offered.</p><p>“You just want to stare at Keanu Reeves.” Aubrey snorted.</p><p>“And that’s wrong, why.” Stacie laughed, then caught herself. “Oh, cuz I just complained about Charlie’s Angels.” She screwed her face up as if embarrassed although no one ever remembered a time Stacie really was. “What about the Addams Family? I get to look at Raul Julia and you can look at Angelica Huston.” She grinned at Cynthia Rose.</p><p>“That sounds like a great compromise.” Cynthia Rose grinned back, and everyone settled in for the movie.</p><p>For the first time in forever, the Bellas were together and Chloe still felt all alone. She loved the banter; in many ways it felt like no time had passed at all. But the lack of warmth beside her was chilling in more ways than one. She wrapped her arms around her knees and pretended to watch the movie.</p><p>By the time the credits rolled, Beca was sound asleep. Chloe looked down at her affectionately. She watched as the other Bellas said quiet good nights, collected their bedding and headed out. Aubrey hesitated at the door, looking back at the two. Chloe held her hands up as if to promise she would be good. Aubrey gave her a small smile and closed the door quietly behind her.</p><p>Chloe turned over on her right side and studied the woman lying beside her. The lines in her face showed how hard the recent months had been on her. Chloe longed to soothe them away but realized she had given up that right. She thought back to earlier in the evening.</p><p>(flashback)<br/>“Are you sure we are allowed to play this for them?” Beca had fidgeted nervously and looked up at Aubrey. The look reminded Chloe of the night they had been on Fergus’ yacht and none of them had picked up on Beca’s cue. Aubrey had not gotten any better.</p><p>“Theo said it was fine. Especially since Amy isn’t here to spill the beans to the nearest media outlet.” Aubrey laughed, “besides it’s a perk of being on the ep.”</p><p>Beca grumbled something under her breath but was drowned out by her own voice on Aubrey’s phone singing the opening note of the chorus from Human. It was a soaring first note, cutting through the room just as it had cut through mic’d singers in the army hanger all those months ago in Spain.</p><p>The rest of the Bellas poked at each other and grinned at listening to how awesome their captain sounded. As that song ended, they all chattered excitedly. The next song was Flashlight, featuring Emily Junk. It wasn’t split as evenly as it had been when the pair sang it on Reggie Time, but Beca had made sure that Emily got one chorus to sing exposed as well as performing the harmony line.</p><p>“That was great, Emily,” Chloe smiled at the younger girl between songs.</p><p>The third song on the ep was an acapella version of Cups, just Beca’s voice and the cup percussion. “How did you and Theo convince Khalid to allow an acapella song, Bree?” Chloe asked.</p><p>“Hits on YouTube and the number of kids posting their own versions convinced him.” Aubrey grinned, “our captain is quite the influencer.”  Beca rolled her eyes.</p><p>The next song caught them all off guard. Chloe looked around and saw the same puzzled looks they all had when Beca started rapping at her first riff off. No one knew it.</p><p>
  <em>Well, I know its kind of late</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I hope I didn't wake you</em>
  <br/>
  <em>But what I've got to say can't wait</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I know you'd understand</em>
  <br/>
  <em>'Cause every time I tried to tell you</em>
  <br/>
  <em>The words just came out wrong</em>
</p><p>Everyone smiled as it transitioned into a song that they all knew well.</p><p>
  <em>When I see your face</em>
  <br/>
  <em>There's not a thing that I would change 'cause you're amazing</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Just the way you are</em>
  <br/>
  <em>And when you smile</em>
  <br/>
  <em>The whole world stops and stares for a while</em>
  <br/>
  <em>'Cause girl you're amazing</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Just the way you are</em>
</p><p>Then the song changed again.</p><p>
  <em>Yeah, I know it's kind of strange</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Every time I'm near you</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I just run out of things to say</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I know you'd understand</em>
  <br/>
  <em>'Cause every time I tried to tell you</em>
  <br/>
  <em>The words just came out wrong</em>
</p><p>And back again to Bruno Mars</p><p>
  <em>When I see your face</em>
  <br/>
  <em>There's not a thing that I would change 'cause you're amazing</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Just the way you are</em>
  <br/>
  <em>And when you smile</em>
  <br/>
  <em>The whole world stops and stares for a while</em>
  <br/>
  <em>'Cause girl you're amazing</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Just the way you are</em>
</p><p>A guitar solo for a few moments was followed by another snippet of the unknown song</p><p>
  <em>Every time the time was right all the words just came out wrong</em>
</p><p>And it ended with </p><p>
  <em>When I see your face.</em>
</p><p>The Bellas were strangely quiet. Aubrey broke the silence with a smile at Beca, “Bruno loves it. He wants you to come up and sing it with him next time he’s in LA.”</p><p>That caused the Bellas to erupt again. Stacie ruffled Beca’s hair and Chloe pushed her on the shoulder.</p><p>Aubrey let them celebrate with Beca for a few minutes before playing the last song on the album, the studio version of Freedom 90. “The bonus track will be the one we all did today. That video will drop next week for Love is Louder, and the album will drop on September 5th. The second single will be Cups - that video is cute. I think you all will like it. Beca is quite the little actress.”  Aubrey was rewarded with another glare, but the manager kept talking. “Any other videos will depend on if the other songs get Spotify, iTunes and Pandora hits, though I think the Bruno Mars mash up is gonna make it if he has any say about it.”</p><p>“I didn’t recognize the song mixed with it.” Chloe looked back and forth between Aubrey and Beca but neither was very forth coming.</p><p>“Just an old song I found in the catalog. <a href="https://youtu.be/bCteGIv9nSQ">Jim Croce</a> wrote it.” Beca shrugged like it was no big deal. “The only original song is Emily’s, so I hope we get to make a video for that one.”</p><p>(End flashback)</p><p>Chloe gingerly reached her phone, not wanting to wake the girl beside her and searched some of the words she remembered with various spellings of the name Croce.  When the title of the song came up, she glanced down at Beca again. She read through the entire song, tears welling in her eyes.</p><p>When she put down her phone, she sat quietly thinking for a while. Then she turned on her side and brushed a lock of hair out of the brunette’s face. “I’m going to win you back, Beca Mitchell.” She let her hand stroke the girl’s face. Beca sighed and her hand seemed to reach for Chloe. The red head scooted closer to the smaller girl: not into a full cuddle, but close enough that their arms touched, and she could feel Beca’s breath. Barely above a whisper, Chloe sang,</p><p>
  <em>I won't let you down</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I will not give you up</em>
  <br/>
  <em>It's the one good thing that I've got</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Time Marches On</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Snippets from Beca’s tour. Aubrey gets suspicious.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Beale: Heya Becs<br/>Beca: What up?<br/>Beale: nothing. Just wanted to let you know I was thinking about you.<br/>Beca: that’s nice. (= How goes the studio?<br/>Beale: Pretty good, we have a contract with Barden to work with the Trebles and Bellas. Stacie and Unicycle handling those. I gotta go to New York for a bit.<br/>Beca: what’s in New York?<br/>Beale: My grandmother’s lawyer. They have some paperwork I need to sign.<br/>Beca: Your grandmother? She died like three years ago. Why now?<br/>Beale: its complicated. Remind me to tell you next time we are talking over coffee.<br/>Beca: that’s a deal I can’t wait<br/>Beale: me too. Have any stops near New York soon?<br/>Beca: Virginia is as close as I get, end of September. Then I go back to LA for some appearances about the album and more fairs in October. <br/>Beale: ok, well can we have coffee when you get to Georgia?<br/>Beca: I’d like that.<br/>Beale: me too. Talk to you tonight?<br/>Beca: I don’t know how good my internet will be tonight, we’re on the road.<br/>Beale: no problem, I’ll text ya later. <br/>Beca: text ya later. </p><p> </p><p>“Hello?” Beca frowned as she answered the hotel phone.</p><p>“Miss Mitchell?” The disembodied voice asked.</p><p>“This is she.” Beca replied.</p><p>“We have a package that arrived for you. Shall I send it up?” </p><p>“That would be nice. Thank you.” Beca still frowned as she hung up. Pulling on the hotel provided robe, she pulled her hair out and fluffed it as best she could. She wasn’t expecting any packages and didn’t know anyone who knew where she was staying.</p><p>She was near the door when the knock came and she opened it as the porter announced, “package for miss Mitchell.”</p><p>She smiled at the young man, took the package, gave him a tip and closed the door.  Walking over to the bed, she sat down and opened the brightly colored bag.</p><p>Inside was a box of sees milk chocolate truffles. Beca’s eyes widened with delight. She had missed the west coast treat. Russel Stover was nice, but nothing beat Sees. Underneath the box was a bundle of chocolate lollipops and a small stuffed panda bear.</p><p>Beca giggled. She expected this was Amy’s way of trying to make her feel better. The Bella chat has fizzled really before it started with only a few of the girls replying. Although Beca now had everyone’s number, the excitement wore off as the replies trickled in.</p><p>With a smile she opened the box of truffles and selected one. Curling up on the bed, stuffed panda in the crook of her arm, she put her headphones back on. Mixing was gonna be fun today.</p><p> </p><p>Beale: heya Becs<br/>Beca: heya, hows it going?<br/>Beale: pretty good. Back in Georgia, trying to get in the swing of teaching classes again.<br/>Beca: I bet a two-week vacation was sweet. Can’t wait for mine. <br/>Beale: me too. I already cleared the schedule for you.<br/>Beca: you didn’t have to do that! You are just starting out! <br/>Beale: it’s the holidays, a lot of people cancel anyway. The Barden groups are gonna want some time off for midterms as well. It’s all good.<br/>Beca: ok, well, still. I appreciate it.<br/>Beale: easy. How’s it going for you?<br/>Beca: It’s still not as fun as when we all sang together, but Theo says I’m getting better. Emily is a real help. I may have to surrender lyrics to her and just write music. She is so much better than I am.<br/>Beale: just stick with it, Becs. Don’t give up. You’ll find your voice, whether its as a composer or a song writer. I believe in you.<br/>Beca: thanks, Beale<br/>Beale: Any time, Mitchell. Have a good show.<br/>Beca: thanks.</p><p> </p><p>“Flo!” Beca’s face lit up as the Bella showed up in the green room. “It’s so good to see you!”</p><p>The Guatemalan hugged her former captain. “I don’t know why I didn’t think of timing my franchise visits with your shows.” She pretended to shoot herself in the head, “My trucks are following you around the country and I am always a day behind you!”</p><p>Beca sat down on the sofa and invited Flo to join her. “Tell me how the business is going?” She grinned, happier than she had been in weeks. </p><p>“It goes well. There are still too many entitled customers, but they pay so much more when they buy at a fair, I may ask other trucks to try the circuit.” Flo laughed. “I never thought I would be able to own my own business. It is a lot of work, but I enjoy it. And I teach every truck my grandmother’s recipe for quality control; They mess it up and they lose the truck.” </p><p>“What a great idea!” Beca laughed. “All I wanted was to produce music, I never thought I would be a solo act.”</p><p>“I’m sorry I did not understand the difference when I pushed you to accept this, Chica.” Flo leaned forward with earnest eyes. “All I was thinking was a chance to make music.”</p><p>Beca squeezed her friend’s hand. “It’s ok, really. Remember, I quit my producer job just before that tour. Watching Theo work, I’ve learned maybe that isn’t the gig for me. He really pays attention to the client needs. I wasn’t good at that.” She leaned back, “but when my solo career is over, maybe I can make it as a composer or arranger.”</p><p>“You can do whatever you put your mind to, Chica. You even talked us all into singing in the last ten minutes of our lives.” Both laughed at the memory.</p><p>“None of you could take a hint sheesh!” Beca laughed and glanced up at the man in the doorway. “Gotta go get ready. Thanks for coming. Got time to talk some more after the show?”</p><p>Flo nodded, “I’m all yours tonight.” She hugged her friend. “That’s what familia is for.”</p><p>Beca hugged back, unable to find words just now. </p><p> </p><p>Beca savored the flavor of the dark chocolate and strawberry. It was her all-time favorite combination.  When she saw Theo enter, she grinned at him.  “Happy birthday to me!” </p><p>Theo chuckled. “Indeed. Many happy returns. Where did those come from?”</p><p>Beca shrugged. “If the company didn’t send them, it’s probably the Bellas.” She picked up another strawberry. “If they aren’t for me, I will apologize to whoever they were for.”</p><p>That made Theo laugh. “If there is no card, they are fair game. Perhaps the fair management sent them and got lucky.”</p><p>“I got lucky; you mean.” Beca licked her fingers.</p><p>Theo saw Aubrey come to the doorway and he motioned for her to wait outside. “I gotta run; enjoy but don’t eat too many.” He laughed as she glared and picked up a third strawberry. “It’s your tummy ache.”</p><p>When he reached the door, he touched Aubrey on the elbow and wordlessly asked her to walk with him.  “She thinks they are from the Bellas. Do you agree?”</p><p>Aubrey looked back toward the door. “What are they, strawberries?” When Theo nodded, she nodded in return. “Chloe would remember it was Beca’s birthday - this has her fingerprints all over it.”</p><p>“You say that like it’s a bad thing?” Theo was puzzled.</p><p>“Not bad, but...” Aubrey sighed. “Chloe and Beca have had this push-pull thing going since college.” She laughed but it lacked humor. “The Bellas even bet on if they would get together.”</p><p>Theo nodded, mentally placing more pieces of the puzzle.</p><p>“I worry she feels guilty about not communicating earlier in the year, or that she suddenly has more time on her hands and is taking Beca off the shelf.” Aubrey winced as she realized how harsh that sounded. “Chloe has the biggest heart, and when she fixes her gaze on you, you feel like you can do anything.”</p><p>“But it doesn’t last?” Theo asked</p><p>“It doesn’t last.” Aubrey sighed again. “With Flo showing up and Beca’s favorite treats appearing suddenly, I worry she is behind all of this and Chloe is gonna her hurt again.”</p><p>“I see.” Theo smiled ruefully. “If it is Chloe’s magical gaze that empowers Beca...?”</p><p>Aubrey had no answer. They walked on in silence.</p><p> </p><p>Later on, Aubrey steeled herself and dialed Chloe.</p><p>“What’s up, Bree?” Chloe smiled into the camera.</p><p>“What are you up to?” Aubrey went straight to the point.</p><p>“I don’t know...” Chloe looked puzzled.</p><p>“The anonymous goodies, sending Flo out here - what are you doing?” Aubrey demanded.</p><p>Chloe paused before looking straight into her friend’s face. “I’m making amends. I know we all messed this up for her, me worst of all. So, I asked the Bellas to help me remind Beca how important she is to all,” Chloe emphasized the word, “of us.”</p><p>“Don’t hurt her again, Chloe.” Aubrey threatened her best friend.</p><p>“I deserve that.” Chloe responded quietly, her eyes steadily holding Aubrey’s. “I can’t promise I won’t screw up again. I can promise I am going to spend the rest of my life making it up to you both.”</p><p>Aubrey blinked. She was so much more self-assured since the last time they had seen each other. Aubrey struggled for something to say. “You don’t have to be perfect, Chloe. Just don’t be a dick.”</p><p>Chloe smiled, “I will try. You can tell Beca I’m behind all of this if you want. I just wanted her to remember she was loved.”</p><p>“Ok, Chloe. I will let you do things your way. You are pretty awesome, you know.” Aubrey smiled and relaxed her shoulders.</p><p>“So you tell me.” Chloe’s eyes twinkled. “Love you, Elf.”</p><p>“Back atcha, Elf.” Aubrey hung up the call and sat back in her chair. Well, that was unexpected.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. On the road</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Beca and Chloe continue to text, and life on the road has ups and downs.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Beca yawned as she opened her eyes. She kept dreaming she was back on the yacht. She always woke up before she hit the water and would realize she was on the bus. The rolling motion was invading her dreams. </p><p>Looking at her phone she knew it was daytime, just much earlier than her usual noon wake-up. She sat up and stretched. Reaching over to the window she tugged on the covering and it flipped up revealing the brightness of day. </p><p>“Not so smart, Mitchell.” She muttered. She glanced over toward Emily’s bunk, but it seemed the other woman hadn’t awakened yet. Beca found her slippers and stood up, grabbing onto bars and shelves as she moved forward toward the galley. She waved at the eyes of the driver as he glanced at the mirror before she sat down next to the mini fridge. </p><p>Her eyes still only half open, she pulled on the door and breathed a prayer of thanksgiving for Marina. The girl had filled a shelf with her favorite Frappuccino flavor. Beca grabbed one and peeled off the plastic covering before popping the lid. </p><p>As she took a sip, she noticed she’d missed a Snapchat from Chloe. “I thought you deleted this app,” she muttered to herself as she opened it. </p><p>The video showed the redhead waving at the screen before turning the image around to show the sunrise. Beca could hear some music in the background but couldn’t place it. The brunette sat there, sipping her coffee and watched the sun peek over the Georgia foothills. It made her smile.</p><p>Chloe turned the camera back around to say, “G’morning! How’s my favorite night owl?” Then she winked and closed the app.</p><p>Beca chuckled. It was nice. She still feared Chicago was the reason Chloe had been out of touch, but she was happy the redhead had found a way to have them both. Beca turned the app on and held the phone with one hand, only one eye open as she toasted her friend with the Frappuccino.</p><p>Within minutes, she had a text</p><p>Red: hey sleepy head<br/>Beca: hey yourself. I can’t even figure out what day it is, no less what time it is.<br/>Red: then I guess you don’t know if you have a show tonight?<br/>Beca: let me check.<br/>Beca: nope it’s a travel day. We will have a couple of pit stops but we’ll be on the bus most of the day.<br/>Red: Okedokes. Call me at a pit stop?<br/>Beca: sure. How come?<br/>Red: just miss your face and I know FaceTime on the road is dicey.<br/>Beca: ok. I miss your face too.<br/>Red: did you sleep ok? You look tired in your pic.<br/>Beca: I am. And the bus keeps reminding me of the yacht.<br/>Red: oh ugh! I hadn’t thought of that. Have you told Bree?<br/>Beca: nah. What can she do about it?<br/>Red: I dunno. I think she should know though.<br/>Beca: I’ll think about it.<br/>Red: ok - gotta go to class. Talk to ya soon.<br/>Beca: have fun.<br/>Red: you too xxx</p><p>Beca smiled at the silliness. Today might be ok, for a travel day.</p><p> </p><p>When Beca arrived at the venue, Aubrey waved her over excitedly. “Come on, you just have time.”</p><p>“Time for what?” Beca looked confused. She was early for her call time.</p><p>“For this, Shawshank!” Amy rounded the corner and picked the brunette up. “Hey! Shorty! Long time no see!”</p><p>“Put me down, Ames,” Beca laughed.  Theo turned the corner and leaned against the wall grinning. Aubrey moved next to him and said something only he could hear. Beca noticed and made a note to ask her manager about the producer. Just now she was still wriggling in the Aussie’s grasp. “What are you doing here?”</p><p>“Can’t a girl come watch her best friend perform?” Amy finally put the smaller girl down. </p><p>Beca couldn’t stop smiling, “of course you can. I just thought you were stuck in Australia with some legal mess.”</p><p>“Got it sorted. Some of the people my dad did dirty tried to sue me for it.  As soon as the lawyers proved my accounts were from mum and dad had no claim on it, I could leave.” She shrugged, “I may have offered to settle some of them just because he was such bad man.”</p><p>“You’re good people, Ames.” Beca grinned, “come on, you can keep me company in make up and tell me all about it.” Beca tossed a look at Theo who nodded before she pulled her friend to follow.</p><p> </p><p>Red: You still up?<br/>Beca: yeah, why are you?<br/>Red: wanted to say good night. <br/>Beca: oh, sorry I missed your text. Amy came to the show tonight!<br/>Red: Really? <br/>Beca: Yeah it was a neat surprise. <br/>Red: I bet! Should I check her Instagram for incriminating photos?<br/>Beca: Ha! Theo wouldn’t let her take me out to any bars. We ordered in and sang along with YouTube videos. She knows every damn Disney princess song ever written!<br/>Red: Beca effin Mitchell sang Disney songs?<br/>Beca: Hell, no. That’s what she sang. <br/>Red: I’ll have to ask her and see if her story matches yours.<br/>Beca: she’ll lie<br/>Red: That’s what they all say. Hey.<br/>Beca: what?<br/>Red: Think you can sleep tonight?”<br/>Beca: I think so. Not traveling tonight. Sleeping on the bus, but it won’t be rolling. <br/>Red: Did you tell Bree?<br/>Beca: not yet.  I will.<br/>Red: when?<br/>Beca: I dunno. Maybe next time it happens. <br/>Red: Ok. I just worry about ya you know.<br/>Beca: Thanks. You should get some sleep, it’s way past your bedtime.<br/>Red: Think I will turn into a pumpkin?<br/>Beca: You never know!<br/>Red: Ha. Ok. G’night Becs.<br/>Beca: G’night.</p><p><br/>Theo knocked on the door of the bus and stuck his head in. “May I come in?”</p><p>“Sure,” Beca smiled at the producer. “Emily and I were just playing around.”</p><p>“I hope that translates to composing or arranging.” Theo smiled at his clients. “There is a package for you Beca.”</p><p>Beca looked up from the mixer. “Really?” </p><p>Theo nodded, “It was dropped at the fair office by an Amazon delivery truck, no return address on the box.”</p><p>“Huh,” Beca reached for it. “This is the second one of those.”</p><p>“Second one?” Theo’s face creased in a worried frown. “When did you get the first one?”</p><p>“A couple of weeks ago. I figured it was one of the Bellas.” Beca looked at Emily who nodded. </p><p>“Everyone knows how much Beca likes See’s candy,” she giggled, “and pandas.”  </p><p>Beca put her hands close to her cheeks and squeezed them. “They are so cute!”</p><p>Theo relaxed and laughed, “So much for your bad ass cred.”</p><p>Beca snorted, “I will deny it to my dying breath.” She laughed, “but they are!” she insisted. Turning her attention back to the box, she opened it. The first thing that fell out was a pair of soft socks in Barden blue. Beca looked at Emily and pulled on the rest of the contents. Emily grinned back. “Did you know about this?”</p><p>“Maybe?” Emily laughed as she watched. </p><p>Beca pulled a pair of sweatpants with the Barden Bella B embroidered on the front. Behind it was a hoodie with Bella on the back and Captain above the right pocket.</p><p>Emily clapped her hands excitedly. “Try them on!” </p><p>Beca groaned. “Gimme a minute,” She stepped to the back of the bus while Theo chuckled.</p><p>“So, I have nothing to worry about, this is a Bella thing?” He asked Emily quietly.</p><p>“I promise.” Emily’s eyes were shining with delight. “I have a set just like it, although mine just has my name on it.”</p><p>Theo thought for a moment, “But you were captain of your squad.”</p><p>“We retired the position after Beca graduated. We now have lead singers and lead dancers. Beca will always be the Captain.”  Emily looked back as Beca came into the galley. “You look so comfy!”</p><p>“I am,” Beca admitted, her feet padding quietly up the center aisle of the bus, the sweatpants and hoodie fitting perfectly. “Thanks, Legacy.”</p><p>Emily winked, “It wasn’t just me, but I will pass it along.”</p><p>Theo laughed out loud. “I have got to remember who I am dealing with – ten women!”  He continued to chuckle and headed back out the door. “Get me that arrangement, Captain.”</p><p>Beca laughed at him and sat back down to get back to work.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Friends and Dreams</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After another visit from some friends, the dreams return to haunt all of the travelers.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Ashley, Jessica?” Beca blinked and looked at the pair sitting on the green room sofa after her show. “What are you doing here?”</p><p>“Nice to see you too, Cap.” They spoke in unison and stood to hug her.</p><p>Beca laughed, “Of course I am happy to see you. I’m just so surprised!”</p><p>“Jessica’s dad lives in Claremore.” Ashley offered.</p><p>“That’s about twenty minutes north of here.” Jessica added helpfully. “We were visiting when we saw that you were added to the Tulsa State Fair.”</p><p>“Have you tried the deep-fried Twinkie’s?” Ashley finished.</p><p>Beca just kept laughing. “The what?”</p><p>“OMG!” They said in unison again “Aubrey! We have to take Beca around the fair! She has to try fair food! Deep Fried twinkies!”</p><p>Aubrey laughed at the excited pair of Bellas. “Girls, Beca just finished a show. I don’t know...” She broke off as she saw the look on Beca’s face. “All right but you have to take a roadie with you. I don’t want you crushed in the crowd, hobbit.”</p><p>“You make it sound like no one will see me and run me over” Beca pouted.</p><p>“Hardly,” Aubrey was texting, “I think your fans are going to be pushing to meet you.”</p><p>Theo walked in. “What’s this about walking the fair?”</p><p>“She says I have to take a roadie.” Beca’s face was still looking petulant. </p><p>“I have a better idea.” Theo grinned, “how about I take the four of you lovely ladies around. I can always be sure you get plenty of fair food, and also guide you away from the most populated places.” He winked at Beca, “you are not the first to have this request.”</p><p>”What about me?” Emily whined from her place hugging Jessica and Ashley.</p><p>Theo laughed, “My apologies, the five of you ladies.”</p><p>Aubrey’s shoulders dropped and she smiled, “that sounds like a great plan. Girls let’s go to Beca and Emily’s bus and let them change. I expect they would prefer something comfier for a long walk.” She pointed down at the heels Beca was wearing and was rewarded with a laugh.</p><p>“Come on!” Beca grabbed Ashley and Jessica with each hand and dragged them toward the parking lot. “I can’t wait!” <br/><br/></p><p>Emily ran along behind, looking for all the world like a tag along puppy. Aubrey wondered if it bothered the girl. </p><p>Dressed in black jeans and a hoodie, with her hair loose around her shoulders and feet in her converse, Beca hardly looked the rock star. Emily was wearing her Barden Bella sweat suit with sneakers. True to his word, Theo took them around the side of the Ford barn between the show ring and the petting zoo. This late at night the area was quiet. Lights of the rides and the midway twinkled a few hundred feet away, and the Expo building was lit up in the distance.</p><p>Beca smelled teriyaki, “that smells so good!” Theo pointed to a truck on the right and Beca sprinted over to get in line. As the producer kept an eye on her, Ashley, Jessica and Emily chose different vendors for a turkey leg and a foot-long corn dog.</p><p>“What would you like, Aubrey?” Theo smiled at the blonde who stayed beside him.</p><p>“Tums.” She grinned as she said it. “I cannot imagine keeping any of this stuff down.”</p><p>Theo laughed. “I believe Beca has the right of it. Stay away from deep fried and you may be all right. After all, the health department is right over there.”</p><p>He pointed back in the direction they had come. “are you serious?” Aubrey laughed.</p><p>“What is it you say? Dixie Chicks serious?” They both laughed as the three girls rejoined them. He turned to Beca, “I don’t recommend rides tonight. The lines....”</p><p>“No thanks!” Beca shuddered, “fair food and hanging with my Bellas is fine.”</p><p>“She hates heights!” Jessica offered. </p><p>“You should have seen when she got caught in a bear trap!” Ashley added.</p><p>“You got caught in a bear trap?” Theo looked down at Beca.</p><p>The brunette grumbled and Aubrey told the story. “She had a fight with Chloe and walked away from the paths at the Lodge.” Her voice implied it was the most logical thing in the world.</p><p>“Well, I’m glad you got down safely.” Theo responded helplessly, not sure what to say without laughing.</p><p>“Amy broke her fall.” Jessica and Ashley answered together.</p><p>“Did I say I wanted to hang with my Bellas?” Beca grumbled some more but still looked pleased.  Emily giggled from behind her turkey leg.</p><p>They all laughed as Theo pointed to another vendor. “I believe Aubrey said someone mentioned deep fried Twinkies?”</p><p>Before they could answer a young lady walked up and smiled shyly. “Excuse me, are you Beca Mitchell?” </p><p>Beca blinked. “Um, yeah.” She extended the hand that was not full of teriyaki chicken</p><p>The girl’s eyes got wider, and she tentatively shook the offered hand. “May I have your autograph. Please?”</p><p>Emily took the food from Beca while Theo handed her a pen.</p><p>“Sure, what would you like signed?” Beca looked puzzled.</p><p>The girl turned and offered her t-shirt shoulder. “No one will believe me.” She giggled.</p><p>Aubrey put her hand out. “Hand me your phone and I will take pictures.” Beca’s manager did as she promised, taking two photos of Beca signing the shirt and two more with the young fan.</p><p>Emily then gave Beca back her food and Theo offered a card to the young lady, “put your name and address on that and we’ll send you a signed copy of the Ep.”</p><p>Beca smiled at her companions gratefully as she returned to munching her chicken. After the girl bounced away, she said. “Thank you.” And she meant it. “But what about that Twinkie?”</p><p>They all began to laugh again as they continued to explore the fair.</p><p> </p><p>“Em, it’s ok. I got ya.” </p><p>Emily woke up with Beca rubbing her back. The younger girl rolled over and sat up, almost knocking her former captain off the bunk. “Oh, Beca.” She wrapped her arms around the smaller woman and buried her head. “I was back in the van and the doors wouldn’t open.”</p><p>“I don’t understand, Em.” Beca held onto the girl now clinging to her.</p><p>“That’s how they got us on the yacht.” Emily was crying now, her words sometimes interrupted by a hiccup. “We were so excited, thinking we had won. We’d been singing and having fun. Then it felt like the van was floating. Bree tried to look out and Chloe tried the doors.”</p><p>“I get it, Em. It’s ok. It’s over now,” she continued to console the girl until the sobbing subsided. Beca then reached into her sweatpants pocket and pulled out her phone, “How long have you been having these dreams.”  </p><p>Emily shook her head. “I don’t know, but I’ve had a few of them.”</p><p>“Me too, Em. I think we should check on Aubrey.” When Em nodded, Beca texted their manager.</p><p>Beca: hey Bree<br/>Bree:....<br/>Bree:....<br/>Bree:.... you ok Beca? This is either early or late for you.<br/>Beca: yeah. I just wondered if you have had any bad dreams about the yacht.<br/>Bree:...<br/>Bree:...<br/>Bree: sometimes.<br/>Beca: I shoulda told you before, but so have I. Emily just had one that had her sobbing. I know there’s only a couple of dates left, but do you think we could fly to them instead of riding the bus? It feels a lot the same.<br/>Bree: that’s a good idea. Maybe we should all talk about it, too.?</p><p>Beca held the phone so Emily could follow along. When the younger girl nodded Beca smiled.</p><p>Beca: Em agrees. Thanks Bree.<br/>Bree: see you later, hobbit.</p><p>Beca turned off her phone. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you I was having dreams too.”</p><p>Emily smiled shakily, “It’s ok. I should have known it would back up on all of us. We just jumped back into life like nothing happened. If this was a case study, I failed.”</p><p>“Maybe if this was a case study,” Beca admitted, “but it’s life and you’re,” she sang softly, “only human.”  </p><p>The girls sat and leaned against each other until the bus pulled in at the next stop. “You ok?” Beca asked Emily who nodded. “Then I guess we better get dressed.”</p><p>She was just pulling socks on when Aubrey poked her head in the door, “everyone ok in here?”</p><p>Emily ran to the door and gave Aubrey a big hug, “I’m so sorry. It seemed so real.”</p><p>Aubrey comforted the girl, “I know, honey. I’ve had them too. I should have thought to consult a therapist on one of the breaks, but I didn’t.”</p><p>Beca walked up behind Emily and joined the hug. “I guess I just thought since we all got out, we’d all be ok.” She giggled, “that’s why I wouldn’t make a good shrink.”</p><p>Emily stood enveloped in a Bella sandwich and felt her shoulders relax. “I love you guys.”</p><p>Both older girls murmured responses, “Love you, too, Legacy.”  </p><p>“Back atcha.”</p><p>Beca then broke the hug, “do you think we could finish this over coffee?”</p><p>Aubrey and Emily laughed and pulled away from each other. “Absolutely,” Aubrey agreed. “This stop has a Denny’s.”</p><p>“Grand slam, yes!” Beca pumped her first and winked at her friends. There was gonna be a lot of heavy shit to talk about, but she could play the class clown this morning.</p><p> </p><p>Beca: you busy?<br/>Red: nope what’s up?<br/>Beca: you were right, I shoulda told Aubrey.<br/>Red: what happened?<br/>Beca: Legacy had a nightmare.<br/>Red: is she ok?<br/>Beca: yeah.<br/>Beca: then I asked Aubrey and she said she had them too.<br/>Red: oh, you guys,<br/>Beca: yeah. I know. I’m not good at this stuff.<br/>Red: it’s ok, Becs. What are you gonna do?<br/>Beca: Bree is gonna find someone for us all to talk to, all the Bellas if they want. And we get to fly to the last two stops.<br/>Red: that’s a great idea.<br/>Beca: sorry I didn’t listen.<br/>Red: it’s ok. You aren’t good with this stuff.<br/>Beca: ha. Yeah. Anyway, thanks for trying.<br/>Red: always.</p><p>Chloe: hey Bree<br/>Bree: what’s up Chloe?<br/>Chloe: Beca told me about the dreams. She said you wanted to offer a therapist for everyone.<br/>Bree: yeah. I figure we aren’t the only ones <br/>Chloe: I wish I had thought of that. I’ve been seeing one since the video shoot. We talk over FaceTime. Want me to give you her number?<br/>Bree: that’d be great, Chloe.<br/>Chloe: hugs<br/>Bree: hugs.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Wrapping up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Beca finishes her first tour. Everyone’s looking forward to a little r &amp; r.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Thanks for meeting me, Theo.” Aubrey looked down at the table while waiting for their food to arrive.</p><p>“Of course. Is something wrong?” He tried to catch her eye.</p><p>Aubrey looked up, her face a study in concentration. “Not really, but yes?”</p><p>Now Theo was concerned; he had never seen Aubrey this uncertain in the months he had known her. “What happened?”</p><p>The blonde Bella took a deep breath. “I know you heard about Fat Amy’s father holding us hostage?”</p><p>Theo nodded. “It was in the news. I’m quite sorry that happened to you all.”</p><p>“The reports were,” she sighed, “blissfully nonspecific. All of us were waiting for Beca and Amy at the cafe. I think this is when you offered her the solo opportunity.” When Theo nodded, she went on. “A man came up and said we were invited to a reception, and implied we had all won. He even said Beca and Amy were with Chicago already.”</p><p>Theo felt his shoulders tighten as he realized Khaled’s contest had been used against the girls.</p><p>Aubrey continued, “we all got in a van. God we were so stupid!”  The producer nodded to encourage her to continue. “By the time we got suspicious, it was too late. The van was on a barge. We tried the windows and doors and they were locked. None of our phones worked.”</p><p>“That must have been horrible,” Theo’s voice was soft. He sat back as their food arrived, but he didn’t make a move to eat, “go on.”</p><p>Aubrey looked down at her hands, “Fergus called Fat Amy and told her he would kill us if she didn’t turn over some money.” She looked up at him. “He gave her thirty minutes.”</p><p>“Oh my God,” Theo breathed out.</p><p>“The rest of it was like it was out of a bad movie. Beca showed up behind us, claiming she had been there all along. She encouraged us to sing.” Aubrey laughed at the memory, “we thought she was crazy, but she was making a diversion. Amy was doing something, while we distracted her father. Then Amy crashed into the room waving a fire extinguisher. Beca got us all over the railing and into the water. She went back for Amy and we heard an explosion.” Aubrey’s eyes glistened, “I think we all thought they were dead, but then they were flying over the railing and into the ocean with us.”</p><p>Theo just stared at her; he could not imagine what they went through. She was right: it sounded like a bad action movie. “You are all so lucky.”</p><p>Aubrey nodded, “we know. But then Beca was telling us she had won, that you wanted her. We pushed her, Theo. We all started talking about what we would do when we got back home, and we convinced her to open for you.” Aubrey looked down at the table again. “None of us really dealt with all that had happened.”</p><p>“Why are you telling me now?” Theo asked gently.</p><p>“We’re dreaming about it,” Aubrey met his eyes, hers full of pain. “I thought it was just me, but today Beca said she and Emily are being haunted too. Beca thinks sleeping on a moving bus is triggering them.”</p><p>“Oh my God,” Theo repeated, rubbing the back of his neck. “Of course, it is,” he nodded as if making a decision. “I’ll talk to Kahled. Do you want me to cancel the last stops?”</p><p>Aubrey shook her head, vehemently. “No!” She smiled apologetically, “sorry that came out too strongly. Beca wondered if we could fly to the last two stops. Chloe has offered the number of her therapist, who knows the story and what she is getting into. We can set up FaceTime calls with her over the holidays. I just don’t think the girls should travel by bus until they, we, can process this.”</p><p>“Absolutely. I will make arrangements immediately. If we hadn’t set up that contest, you girls would not have been in danger. I take full responsibility. The company will cover all expenses until the girls feel safe.” Theo’s mind was racing, but he kept talking despite Aubrey’s head shake. “I insist.”</p><p>“Amy’s dad would have figured some other way to get what he wanted,” Aubrey tried to reassure him.</p><p>“The fact remained he used our contest to do it,” Theo refused to give in, “listen I’m not very hungry. How about I pay for this, and we take it back to the hotel. I have some work to do.”</p><p>Aubrey nodded. She sat staring at the food while he paid and arranged for it to be packed up. When he was finished, looked over at her, “Ready?”</p><p>She smiled and nodded. It could have gone worse.</p><p> </p><p>The opening verse of “Cups” played over a black screen that said, “Welcome to Reggie Time.” </p><p>“Hi guys,” Beca looked up at the camera. “We are getting ready for the last stop on the tour. I have really loved meeting so many of you, though I gotta admit, I’m ready to sleep in a bed that doesn’t move and eat from my own kitchen for a while. That said, I hope we get to do this again.”</p><p>She ran her fingers over the portable keyboard Theo had arranged for her bus. “I need to apologize that this one is later than usual. We had internet issues.” She rolled her eyes, no doubt setting the stage for yet another internet meme. “So, since it’s getting late here in the Midwest and even later on the east coast, I want to sing you all a little lullabye.”</p><p>“It was first recorded back in 1931, and it’s been covered a bunch of times. My mom’s favorite was by Mama Cass Eliot. I hope I do it justice.”</p><p>
  <em>Sweet dreams till sunbeams find you</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Sweet dreams that leave all worries behind you</em>
  <br/>
  <em>But in your dreams whatever they be</em>
  <br/>
  <a href="https://youtu.be/GBotCustS-Q">
    <em>Dream a little dream of me</em>
  </a>
</p><p>
  <em>Say nighty-night and kiss me</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Just hold me tight and tell me you'll miss me</em>
  <br/>
  <em>While I'm alone and blue as can be</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Dream a little dream of me</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Stars fading but I linger on dear</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Still craving your kiss</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I'm longing to linger till dawn dear</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Just saying this</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sweet dreams till sunbeams find you</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Sweet dreams that leave all worries behind you</em>
  <br/>
  <em>But in your dreams whatever they be</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Dream a little dream of me</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Beca looked up at the camera and smiled, her eyes bright.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But in your dreams whatever they be</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Dream a little dream of me</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>She let the piano notes fade away before she spoke again. “The tour ending does not mean the end of Reggie Time. I am going to take two weeks off and sleep. I will be back with Reggie Time the week of Thanksgiving, when you can catch me on the Today show and at the Macy’s Thanksgiving Day parade. Let me know if you are in New York, we’re going to try and set up a meet and greet between the events.”</p><p>She reached up toward the camera button, “See you in New York! Reggie out.”</p><p> </p><p><br/><br/>Aubrey shook her head. “Theo promised.”</p><p>Beca laughed. “That’s fine, you get to explain to the others why you are privileged.” </p><p>“I think they know,” Aubrey crossed her arms and continued to shake her head.</p><p>Just then Beca’s name was announced. She winked at her manager and headed out on stage.</p><p>“Hello Atlanta!” As the crowd roared a welcome, she looked fondly at the front row audience. Ashley and Jessica on the right, Flo and Esther next, then Amy right in the middle followed by Cynthia Rose, Stacie and Chloe on the left. Theo sat behind Flo, just as he had in March. He grinned as Beca caught his eye.</p><p>Without any hesitation, Beca started the set with the acapella opening chorus of Human. The band joined her three lines in, backup singers adding harmony during the verses.</p><p>Without pausing between songs, she transitioned into her Carrie Underwood covers. Only after the first three songs were done did she pause long enough for the audience to applaud. </p><p>The backup singers moved back, and a single guitarist moved up to take the stage next to her. She smiled at him before looking back at the audience, avoiding Chloe’s eyes. The opening words of I have to say I love you/just the way you are were drowned out by the audience exploding at hearing the mash up live for the first time. “Thanks, you guys! I can’t tell you how nice it is that you like some of these old songs I found in our catalog.”</p><p>“Now I’d like you to meet the writer of the next song,” she waved Emily to come out again. “Emily, take a bow.”</p><p>The Bellas went wild for their Legacy, and the pair started “Flashlight.”</p><p>Once again Beca gestured for the younger girl to take a bow before she took the microphone off the stand. “Now we are going to try something different. You ready, Legacy?”</p><p>Emily nodded. Beca began “Freedom 90” just as she had on the video. Emily came in with the opening line of Cups on the word “got.” They continued through the end of the first verse before Beca waved it all to a stop.</p><p>“Emily did that feel wrong to you?” When her partner in crime nodded, she looked at the audience. “What about you? It felt sorta, I dunno, thin.”</p><p>The audience hooted and yelled while Beca made eye contact with the front row. “I think I may need a hand here. Hey Atlanta. Help me welcome to the stage my Bellas!”</p><p>The crowd went wild as the girls sat frozen in the front row. Stacie started laughing and shaking her head, but Theo was already on it. He stood and started tapping each girl and gesturing to the stage.</p><p>Beca just stood there in the spotlight wiggling her finger at Chloe until the redhead sighed and stood. The applause got louder, if that was possible.</p><p>Finally, all the Bellas met their Captain at center stage. “Right, let’s try this again.”</p><p>Using the backup singers to fill, the group sang the mash up just as they had on the video, Stacie taking up Aubrey’s line she had learned watching the video. Emily and Cynthia Rose took over the parts the Voice contestants sang to allow Beca to scat around them.</p><p>By the time the song was over, the Bellas were hugging just as they had back in March. This time, Beca made sure to repeat the promise to each girl. “Not going to let you down. Not gonna give you up, the one good thing I got.”</p><p>Then she sang it one more time to the audience.  When the song ended, she took her bow, and stepped aside to indicate her Bellas to do the same.</p><p>“Good night, Atlanta!”  She waved and gestured for the girls to lead her off stage. They were gonna kill her, but it was worth it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Another reunion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After the last show, the girls take a well deserved break.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I can’t believe you chickened out, Posen!” Fat Amy gave her friend a hard time as she poured another glass of champagne. </p><p>The girls were gathered yet again in a hotel room, if you could call it that. Amy had taken the biggest suite at the Hilton in Atlanta.  Besides a kitchenette and a bedroom, it had a large living room with a wall sized television, two sofas in an el shape and a recliner. Behind the sofa that faced the television was a workspace with a desk, lamp and plenty of room for a laptop. As a matter of fact, Beca’s laptop occupied the space, her beats left sitting on top of it. All of the Bellas were sipping their champagne and picking from the appetizers room service just delivered. </p><p>Aubrey laughed and accepted the glass. “I did not wish to ruin Beca’s triumphant return to Atlanta.” She lifted the glass toward her client seated on the sofa with the back to the kitchenette. “I think all in all it was a success.”</p><p>“Hear, hear!” Esther laughed, “She’s taking the rock world by storm and I am still deciding what to do with my life now that time travel and demon possession are off the books.”</p><p>Flo made the sign of the cross and then offered, “I can always set you up with one of my trucks, Esther. “</p><p>“Cool beans, I will let you know.” Esther raised her glass, “But tonight we toast The Captain and Legacy.”</p><p>“You make us sound like a pop duo.” Beca snorted. “Please will everyone lay off the captain stuff? It was funny for a while, but not so much anymore.”</p><p>Emily smirked, “Sorry, Beca. I guess you didn’t hear when I told Theo. You are the last Captain of the Barden Bellas. Since you and Chloe left, we’ve all been leads. You are stuck with it.”</p><p>Beca looked over at Chloe, curled up on the recliner. “Why doesn’t she get the name, she held it longer.”</p><p>Chloe chuckled, “I’m the Aca-mom.” She glanced at Legacy and her chuckle turned into a laugh. “That’s what she put on my hoodie.”</p><p>The entire group laughed. When the laughter subsided, Stacie stood up, “I hate to break this up, but I have to get home to Bella.” She paused and looked at the three weary travelers. “Any of you want to sleep in a room that doesn’t share a hallway with half the world?”</p><p>Beca’s hand flew into the air. “Just one night without service people knocking to ask if I want new sheets. One night without the sound of travelers rolling their luggage down the hall. One night without hearing a toilet flush, or feeling the ground moving under me.” </p><p>Amy looked at Emily, “What about you, Legacy?” </p><p>“I promised mom I would go home tonight and let her make breakfast in the morning. What time are we all getting together tomorrow?” Emily looked around. </p><p>“Afternoon, please!” Beca begged and everyone laughed again.</p><p>“I’ll text the Bella chat when the prima donna wakes up,” Stacie promised. </p><p>Beca stood and wobbled a little bit. “And you, Posen?”</p><p>“I’ll stay here with Amy if she doesn’t mind.” Aubrey looked at the Aussie. </p><p>“Plenty of room,” Amy said, “I even have the two adjoining rooms. Let’s see, two sofas, and 5 beds. We can make that work, don’t ya think?”</p><p>Chloe smiled, “I’m comfy here if we have a blanket.” She pushed back the recliner and showed how flat it lay. </p><p>Aubrey looked surprised. “You are staying here too?”</p><p>“Why not?” Chloe laughed, “I have no classes tomorrow, and if anyone wakes up before the sleepy head, we can do breakfast.” She pushed the chair back to a sitting position and stood, “Now I think we should shoo the party poopers away so the rest of us can have fun.” </p><p>As she moved forward to hug the first of the girls leaving, Cynthia Rose called out “Group hug!” </p><p>Despite Beca protesting how much she hated them, she was engulfed in one yet again. </p><p>Stacie, Beca and Emily headed for the door, each waving once more before they left. Chloe waved back as the others started making themselves comfortable for a late-night movie marathon. Beca heard Cynthia Rose say something about Charlies Angels before the door closed. </p><p>It was a good hour later when Beca was settled in Stacie’s spare room. She laid on the bed and realized it felt strange. There was no thrum of an engine, or hum of an air conditioner. There was no distant conversation to rise and fall or the crash of an ice machine. There was silence.  She reached for her phone. </p><p>Beca: Hey?<br/>Chlo: Yeah Becs, you ok?<br/>Beca: it’s so quiet. <br/>Chlo: wanna talk?<br/>Beca: maybe<br/>Chlo: Give me a minute.<br/>Beca: ok.</p><p>Beca slide her thumb across the screen as FaceTime rang. “Hi.” She smiled as she looked into the familiar blue eyes. </p><p>“Hi yourself.” Chloe smiled back.</p><p>“Sorry to take you from the movie.” Beca apologized. </p><p>Chloe laughed, “Everyone gave up about half an hour in. It really was an exciting day – most of them flew in last night. See?” She held the phone up and showed the empty living room. “Amy’s in the next room and the others took on the two adjoining suites. I get the place to myself.”</p><p>“Nice.” Beca chuckled, “is the recliner really comfortable?”</p><p>“It is, but I will probably crash on the couch since no one else wanted it.” Chloe shrugged. </p><p>“Well, go ahead, I will wait.” Beca pretended to look around the room, and sighed, much as Chloe had when insisting Beca sing in the shower.</p><p>Chloe laughed but obediently got up from the chair, took her blanket over to the sofa that faced the television and settled down. Once she was all tucked in, she put her phone on her leg and said, “All set, satisfied?”</p><p>“Yep.” Beca smiled again. “It’s so weird. I hadn’t realized how surrounded by sound I’ve been until it was gone.”</p><p>“Is that a good thing, or a bad thing?” Chloe asked.</p><p>Beca shrugged, “I don’t know yet.”</p><p>“Well, close your eyes. I’ve got some songs to choreograph and I can turn them on in the background. While I try to visualize what I can have the Trebles do, you can let the music lull you to sleep. We’ll make sure you have your laptop and headphones tomorrow.” Chloe dropped her voice to barely above a whisper to help lull her friend to sleep.</p><p>“What songs are they using?” Beca yawned. </p><p>“I don’t know they have decided yet. I just have a stack to listen to. Here, let me get my ipod.” Chloe chuckled as she picked up the phone and headed over to her purse. She rustled around to get her iPod and earphones, “I wish Facetime didn’t hog resources; I could just play this on my phone.” She headed back to the couch. “I’ll put one ear bud near the mic. Hang on.” She got comfortable, laying on her side with the phone propped up against the back of the sofa. She turned on the iPod and placed the earbud as promised, tucking the other side in to her ear. “There, how’s that?”</p><p>Beca leaned the phone next to her head on the pillow and turned onto her left side. “Yeah, I can hear it now. Sounds like Ed Sheerhan.”</p><p>“I think so.” Chloe put a finger to her lips. “Shhhh, Mitchell. I’m trying to work. Good night.”</p><p>“G’night Chlo,” The words were more a mumble. Beca was almost asleep already. </p><p>Chloe felt a lump in her throat; she hadn’t heard the pet name in a long time. She left the connection open and tried to concentrate on the choreography as promised. Instead, she watched the singer sleep until her own eyes drifted closed.</p><p> </p><p>Chloe was sitting on the same sofa with her legs tucked under her when Aubrey stuck her head in the door. “Hey, you!” Chloe smiled. </p><p>“Hey to you too. No one else seems to be up. Wanna grab breakfast?” Aubrey smiled at the redhead. “I think there is a Starbucks downstairs.”</p><p>Chloe stood up and slipped her feet into shoes. “You bet. I think there is a place that serves real breakfast, not just pastries. Up for it?”</p><p>When Aubrey nodded, Chloe walked up and linked an arm through her best friend’s elbow. “Off we go then. We’ll have to wait until the others get up to get back in though, I don’t have a key.”</p><p>“Amy left us keys for the other room, I can get us back in.” Aubrey squeezed the smaller woman’s arm. “I would kill for something healthy to eat.”</p><p>“I can’t promise that,” Chloe laughed, “Did you forget we are in the land of biscuits and gravy?” She winked as they closed the door quietly behind them and walked to the elevator. “Did you sleep well?”</p><p>“Pretty good. How about you?” Aubrey asked.</p><p>“Took a while but I finally made it. Afraid I forgot to charge my phone though.” She held up the offending object with its external battery pack, “But they have these magical things, did you know?” Chloe teased.</p><p>Aubrey shook her head, “You still forget to charge overnight? I thought you were growing up, Chloe.”</p><p>“You would hate me if I was always adulting,” Chloe laughed. She didn’t want to give away Beca’s discomfort of the night before, so let her friend tease her. The elevator doors opened, and they entered the lobby, looking for the restaurant. “There it is, Southern Elements.”</p><p>“Oh, God, it is going to be biscuits and gravy.” Aubrey groaned. </p><p>Chloe chuckled as they were escorted to a table. After ordering coffee, she studied the menu to give Aubrey plenty of time to find the healthiest meal available. Once the waitress had finished taking their order she smiled again at the tall blonde. “You look pretty good for a woman who just came off a seven-month road trip.”</p><p>“Thanks,” Aubrey muttered. “I had no idea they kept such a rough schedule. Theo says it is typical on a new star launch. They want to get her seen before people lose interest.”</p><p>Chloe nodded as she doctored her coffee. “I don’t think any of us realized it would be so hard. I mean, I know I didn’t realize she would be on tour so long. I guess I thought there would be lots of meetings and sitting in a recording studio or something. That’s always what Beca did when we were in New York.”</p><p>Aubrey sipped her coffee. “Yeah she was pretty surprised at the difference. She joked she knew now why she hated her job. She had to work with the shit acts.”</p><p>Chloe laughed, “Talk about paying her dues.” She stirred her coffee. “You ok, Bree? Any more dreams?”</p><p>Aubrey shook her head, “Not since we got off the buses. Beca’s pretty smart to think about that. I hadn’t put it together.”</p><p>“Yeah, I hadn’t either.” She cleared her throat. “I started seeing that therapist after you chewed me out. Thanks for kicking me in the ass.”</p><p>“You are welcome, I think.” Aubrey smiled affectionately. “You are too big a person to be that small, Elf. I don’t know what happened, but you were not being yourself.”</p><p>“I’m not sure that’s true, but I’m working on what you said. I’m working on thinking about other people.” She took a deep breath. “I am also trying to be more honest with myself and the people around me. I have some stuff going on I want to share with you, but I can’t yet.”</p><p>“Ok,” Aubrey looked puzzled, but just then the food arrived. She waited for the waitress to leave and studied her friend. “Does this have to do with Beca?”</p><p>“Some,” Chloe admitted. “I owe her an explanation and an apology. When I have been able to deliver those properly, I will tell the rest to you. Is that ok?” She poked at her breakfast. “I’ve not lied so much as I have left a lot of things out. You deserve to know them too, but I have to show Beca I mean it when I say I’m going to be a better friend.”</p><p>Aubrey nodded, “Is that all you want?” She tried to broach the subject gently.</p><p>Chloe looked up in that new and disconcerting way she had of meeting Aubrey’s eyes. “I can’t deny anymore that I love her, Aubrey. But I screwed up. And, as you pointed out so eloquently, I tapped danced on her triggers. She may never let me be any closer than a friend.” She looked down at her food again. “I won’t blame her. I want her to be happy. I just want a chance to explain and apologize.” She smirked, a habit she picked up from the brunette for when she was uncomfortable. Looking up again, she added, “I have my reasons for being a shit. They aren’t good, but they are reasons. I hope I can have a second chance.” She shrugged. “If she isn’t interested, then I will be her biggest fan.” Big blue eyes teared up as she admitted, “I just want her in my life.”</p><p>Aubrey was unsure what to do with the torrent of information she had just been offered. She looked down at her plate and toyed with her food for a moment before she nodded her head as if she had made a decision. Perhaps she had.  “All right, Elf. I will give you time to do this your way.” She smiled at her best friend, “Just remember, you have to deal with me, if you hurt her.” Her smile took the sting out of her words. </p><p>Chloe smiled and a tear welled over and dropped onto her plate. “You are a good friend, Elf. She’s lucky. So am I.”</p><p>Aubrey shrugged. “So, tell me about how the studio is doing.”</p><p>The two friends relaxed into a safer conversation and even managed to eat their breakfast. By the end of the meal they were laughing and feeling more comfortable than they had in years. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Starting over</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Chloe finally starts to explain; Beca is still nervous that Chicago is lurking around some corner, unsure Beale is done with lying by omission.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was several days later when Beca reached up to knock on the door of a house she’d not visited before. It was similar in style to the Bella house: two stories with a large front porch and the appearance of an attic room. Beca had followed Stacie’s directions and walked the short distance from the brunette’s house to this address. She paused before knocking to double check. Confirming it was correct, she knocked.</p><p>“Coming,” Beca heard the familiar voice and smiled. She did have the right address. The door opened. “Hi Becs, come on in!” Chloe tugged on the smaller woman’s arm. After she closed the door, she waved for Beca to follow, “Follow me to the kitchen? Breakfast is not quite ready.”</p><p>Beca whistled as she looked around. The floor was a dark wood, and there was a sitting room to the left as soon as she came in the door. Ahead of her was a white staircase leading to the second floor. Chloe was disappearing around the back of the fireplace, so Beca hurried to catch up. As she turned to her right, she saw the fireplace had a second hearth on this side, and there was a dining area behind a second sitting area. “Nice place.”</p><p>“Thanks. It’s a little big for me, but it reminded me of the Bella house, and I thought maybe sometimes the girls could visit when they are in town.” Chloe indicted a stool next to a small counter that overlooked the kitchen. “I usually eat here when I’m home.”</p><p>Beca took the offered stool. Before she could say anything else, Chloe placed a cup of coffee before her. “Creamer, sugar and sweetener to your left, doctor to your taste,” With a smile that made her eyes twinkle she added, “The drip is from Starbucks, but I never learned to make espresso.”</p><p>“This is great.” Beca assured her. She lifted the cup and took a deep breath of the lovely scent. “You’re doing well for yourself.”</p><p>It was Chloe’s turn to take a deep breath. It was time to start. “The studio is doing well; Stacie is a great business partner. But this,” She gestured around at the house, “is part of my inheritance.”</p><p>Beca whistled again, “Damn, is that why you had to go to New York?”</p><p>“Part of it.” Chloe scooped scrambled eggs and bacon on to a plate and fished half a waffle out to add to it. She placed the plate on the bar before Beca with silverware. She did the same for her own plate, then sat down beside her friend. “Thanks for coming for breakfast.”</p><p>“Easy.” Beca swallowed hard at the look in Chloe’s eyes. “What’s up?”</p><p>Chloe took a sip of coffee as if to steel herself. “I owe you such an apology. I’ve been a shit and if you never wanted to talk to me again, I would understand.”</p><p>“That’s not even good conversation.” Beca tried to joke. Her mouth was suddenly dry.</p><p>Chloe chuckled, but the laugh did not reach her eyes. “You know how for years you’ve been saying you aren’t good at that talk about your feelings crap?” When Beca nodded Chloe blushed. “Well, I’m a shit because I’m not good at it either.” She held up her hand when she saw Beca’s skeptical look. “I’m good at the lighthearted, it doesn’t mean anything shit. I can play a good game of touchy-feely crap, but when it matters, I run as fast as you do.”</p><p>Beca snorted. “I can’t recall a time you ever ran away.”</p><p>“Not physically.” Chloe smiled. “And I knew better than to step off the paths anywhere Aubrey set a trap,” Her eyes twinkled when Beca laughed, “but I still ran.” She took another sip of coffee. “You know my grandmother raised me.” She continued as Beca nodded. “Well, damn this is harder to say than I thought.” She looked away.</p><p>“It’s ok, you don’t have to…” Beca started to interrupt. </p><p>“It’s important.” Chloe took another deep breath. “My parents divorced when I was 3.” She looked back at Beca, “neither wanted me. That’s why my grandmother raised me.”</p><p>“Oh, shit, Chlo! That sucks!” Beca’s eyes grew dark.</p><p>Chloe shrugged. “Nana always tried to convince me it didn’t mean anything about me, that they just hated each other so much they didn’t want to be reminded. But,” She glanced down at the plate of food she had so carefully prepared. Why did she always ruin meals? “I’m sorry, this is awful. I invite you for breakfast and then I get all dramatic on you.”</p><p>Beca reached over and took Chloe’s hand. “You aren’t being dramatic. I get it. I just knew it was my fault dad left. If I had eaten my veggies, or done better in school, or cleaned my room, he wouldn’t have left.”</p><p>Chloe wiped a tear that threatened to fall, “Oh, Becs, that is so not true.”</p><p>“Just like it’s not your fault your parents were assholes. How could they not want you?” Beca shook her head. “They were so stupid.”</p><p>Chloe swallowed hard. “Anyway, I want to apologize. I could have been more understanding, and I could have been a better friend. I just had my head so far up my ass…”</p><p>Beca stroked the back of Chloe’s hand. “Seriously. It’s ok. I’m pretty sure I cornered the market on dick moves.” She smiled at the redhead. “I get it. You feel bad and, so do I. Can we call it even?”</p><p>Chloe shook her head. </p><p>Beca felt her stomach tighten. “Why not?”</p><p>“I want to start over, from scratch. I want to show you I can be better.” Chloe’s eyes were still bright with unshed tears. </p><p>Beca studied this woman she loved and was unsure how to respond. If she said something now, would that do more damage?  She continued to stroke the redhead’s hand. “I’m not really sure what that means. Are you expecting me to take a shower?” She smirked. </p><p>Chloe laughed, tossing her head back. Beca grinned at her, happy she had broken the tension. “No showers, this time, Mitchell. I just want to spend time with you. I want to get to know this rock star who has been traveling the country for 7 months.”</p><p>“Rock star,” Beca snorted. “I’ve missed you. I would love to spend some time with you.”</p><p>“Thank you.” Chloe picked up both plates, “Let me reheat these real quick.” She looked back at the woman she loved, “I mean it.”</p><p>“Weirdo,” Beca smiled and waited for her food to come back. She still wasn’t sure what was going on, but she was willing to go along for the ride.</p><p> </p><p>Chlo: you up?<br/>Beca: yeah. You ok?<br/>Chlo: yeah. I wanted to thank you for today. <br/>Beca: I enjoyed it. Your house is beautiful, and I loved seeing your studio. You did good.<br/>Chlo: Thanks.<br/>Chlo: Do you think we could do it again? Hang out I mean?<br/>Beca: sure. I think some of the girls are heading home tomorrow. Stacie said something about going to the airport.<br/>Chlo: oh right. <br/>Chlo: I’ll see you tomorrow when we see them off. <br/>Beca: you ok?<br/>Chlo: yeah. I think so.<br/>Beca: What’s up, for real.<br/>Chlo: I just wonder if life will ever be normal again.<br/>Beca: I dunno. I dunno what normal is anymore. I live in a hotel. Aubrey says I should decide on where I want to live when not touring, but how do I do that? <br/>Chlo: What are your choices?<br/>Beca: well, Miami, because the studio is there. Seattle, where I grew up. Here. New York.<br/>Chlo: why New York? Is there an office of the studio there?<br/>Beca: no, but it was one of the few places I was happy.<br/>Chlo: Yeah. Me too. <br/>Chlo: Hey, you want the attic room at my place? It isn’t New York or Los Angeles, but it’s cozy. You can set it up as an apartment if you want, with a kitchenette, or you can come down and raid my fridge any time you want.<br/>Chlo: not forever, just so you feel like you have a place till you decide. <br/>Beca: That’s a nice offer, Chlo<br/>Chlo: Don’t say no, right away? Just think about it. I promise – no shower stalking. <br/>Beca: ha. Ok. I will think about it.<br/>Chlo: Ok. See you tomorrow.  G’night Becs<br/>Beca: G’night, Chlo</p><p>Beca thought about the offer. Did she offer the attic because she wanted Beca there? Or was it to keep her out of the way when Chicago visited? Beca wished she knew.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Hanging out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Where an oh so cool Beca finally asks about Chicago. Finally. Sort of.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“How could you have gone to school at Barden and never visited Piedmont park?” Chloe teased Beca.</p><p>“Would you look at my skin, Chloe? Sun and I do not get along. Outdoor activities are not for me.” Beca responded in irritation.</p><p>“Well, come on. Put on your hat and shades so no one recognizes the famous Beca Mitchell and let’s take a walk. The trees are really pretty this time of year.” She smiled at Beca, her eyes hopeful.</p><p>Beca sighed and gave in. “All right. Let me change my clothes and shoes. I was hoping for a lazy day,” she grumbled as she headed into Stacie’s guest room. </p><p>While she was gone, Chloe turned to look at her business partner. “Are you ok with Beca staying with you?”</p><p>Stacie nodded, “Of course.” </p><p>“I mean, longer term? She mentioned needing to find a place, but she seems at a loss as to which town. I offered her one of my rooms, but she acted uncomfortable. Maybe if you didn’t mind, you could offer her to stay indefinitely?” Chloe’s words came out in a rush. </p><p>“Oh, I get what you mean. The way I asked you how long you were going to stay, I should ask her?” Stacie chuckled.</p><p>“Yeah.” Chloe chewed her lower lip. “I really hurt her, Stacie. I didn’t mean to, but I really did. So, now I just want to find a way to help her be happy.”</p><p>Stacie nodded again, “I get ya, Red. You guys have fun at the park. I’ll find a way to invite her to stay longer.”</p><p>“Thanks Stacie. Let me know if you or she need anything?” Chloe added.</p><p>“You’ve done plenty, Red. Thank you. Go have fun.” Stacie pushed at the redhead. </p><p>“Ok,” She stood and headed over to the hallway that lead back to the bedrooms. “Are you coming, Mitchell?”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah, I’m coming.” The petite brunette stepped into the main room with the aforementioned sunglasses and baseball cap. </p><p>Chloe grinned and headed for the door. “See you later, Stac.” Beca waved as well as they headed out. </p><p>It took 20 minutes to get to the parking lot. “We could rent bicycles, but I think a walk is nicer.” Beca grunted again. Chloe could tell she was going to be difficult. “We don’t have to do this, Beca. I’m sorry if you felt like I pressured you. I just thought it would be pretty.”</p><p>“We’re here.” Beca shrugged. She wasn’t sure why she was out of sorts, but she was.</p><p>“Then let’s sit over here.” She tugged her friend toward a little place called The Nook. They found a table and sat down. Chloe smiled at the waiter and accepted the menu. “Does anything look good?”</p><p>Bec shrugged, “the loaded PoTotchos do.” </p><p>“I have heartburn just reading the description.” Chloe tried to tease the other girl but bit her lip and looked back at the menu when the joke fell flat. When the waiter returned, Beca ordered a beer to go with her pototchos, and Chloe had a glass of wine and the pecan crusted chicken salad. </p><p>After they were alone again, Chloe studied Beca, or at least as much she could see behind the sunglasses. “I’m sorry, I guess this was a bad idea.” She tried to smile. “Do you want me to cancel the order and take you back now?”</p><p>“No.” Beca sighed. “It isn’t your fault, Chloe. It’s mine. My life is full of drama and I hate it. I’m sorry.”</p><p>“It’s ok, Becs. Your life changed a lot in the last few months. It’s gotta be hard to handle. I want to help I just don’t know how.” Chloe shrugged.</p><p>“How’s Chicago?” Beca’s blunt question surprised even herself.</p><p>“I haven’t been to Chicago; I went to New York.” Chloe’s brow furrowed in confusion. </p><p>Beca’s eyes widened behind her glasses. Either Chloe had gotten way better at lying, or she really didn’t know what Beca was talking about. “Oh, right,” she covered. “I mean, I know you saw the lawyer about the house, right? Anything else happen there?”</p><p>“Not really,” Chloe put her elbow on the table and rested her chin in her hand. “It took a few days to sort out stuff. It’s all in a trust fund until I turn 30, so every time I want to do something, I have to go talk to the trustee. I had to ask her about starting the studio, too.”</p><p>“Was she happy about it?” Beca continued.</p><p>Chloe’s face closed up. “My family is not very fond of the arts. She tried to talk me out of it, but I was insistent.” Then her face lightened again, “Aubrey told me to fuck ‘em all if they don’t like it since they haven’t really shown an interest in me all these years.”</p><p>“Aubrey Posen dropped an f-bomb?” Beca laughed. She had heard Aubrey use the word bitches and occasionally dick or asshole, but never an f-bomb.</p><p>“She used three.” Chloe giggled. “I don’t know if it was for effect or because she was so pissed.”</p><p>Beca stopped laughing. “I doubt she was pissed at you.”</p><p>Chloe shook her head, “She was pissed at me, and I deserved it. She was right. I’ve spent too much time worrying about a family I’ve never met.” She looked at the sunglasses and hoped Beca could see she was serious. “I told her that when I lost the Bellas, I lost me. But the truth is, I don’t know who I really am.”</p><p>“I do.” Beca smirked. “You’re Chloe effin Beale. You’re lucky you’re that pretty,” She added, quoting a tease she had used years ago. “But you are also a caring, passionate, talented artist and I’m gonna have to go with Bree on this one. If they don’t like it, tell them to fuck off.”</p><p>Chloe felt tears stinging her eyes and promised herself she was not going to ruin another meal. She sipped at her wine to compose herself. “Thanks, Beca. That means a lot.”</p><p>Beca shrugged. When the food arrived, her smirk returned. “Oh, yeah, tater tots with cheese sauce, cheese,” she peered around at the plate, “sour cream and bacon? Get in my face!”</p><p>Chloe laughed as she started her salad. Maybe they could salvage this day after all. </p><p> </p><p>“My turn.” Beca reached out and grabbed the check after lunch. </p><p>“I invited you, that makes it my turn.” Chloe held her hand out sweetly.</p><p>Beca smirked, pulled her card out of her wallet and handed both check and card to the waiter directly. “Nope.”</p><p>Chloe laughed. “You win this time.”</p><p>“I do like when you say that,” Beca continued to smirk, “I like winning.”</p><p>Chloe rolled her eyes. “What do you want to do now?”</p><p>“I thought we were going to go for a walk. You promised pretty trees.” Beca smiled.</p><p>Chloe pointed across the street, “There’s one.  And there’s another. Oh, and look at that one over there.”</p><p>It was Beca’s turn to laugh. “All right, I deserve that. I’m sorry I was a bitch earlier. Let’s blame it on low blood sugar and take that walk?”</p><p>Chloe nodded and smiled. “Ok.” She waited while Beca finished settling her account and put her wallet away. They got up from the table and exited the restaurant and turned right. Chloe pulled a piece of paper out of her pocket.  “I have a walking tour map.”</p><p>Beca snorted. “That sounds awfully Aubrey of you.” </p><p>“What do you mean?” Chloe was busy trying to read the tiny print, she wasn’t really listening.</p><p>“Miss spontaneity printed off a map and a guided tour?” Beca poked her with an elbow.</p><p>“Ok, full confession.” Chloe laughed, “I’ve never been here before either.” She blushed, “I was just trying to think of something different to do, and I saw an ad for the park. It looked pretty and I wanted to go. With you.”</p><p>Beca smiled back, “I should give you a hard time about teasing me, but you never did say you’d been here, just that it was a crime I haven’t.” She shook a finger at her friend. “Sneaky, Beale.”</p><p>Chloe glowed and pointed up the street. “The walking tour starts on 12th. It wants us to cross there and go in that gate.” </p><p>“I’ll take notes, teach.” Beca smirked again. </p><p>“I’m not all that interested in the first few stops,” Chloe muttered. “Too much history. Here we go, let’s go over here.” She pointed past the visitor’s center. As they crossed around it, the view opened up on a narrow lake. She guided Beca over to a bench before the dock. “Sit here!” She sounded excited.  “Look! The trees frame the lake perfectly.  It’s like a natural reflection pool.”</p><p>Beca sat down as instructed. As she looked west over the lake, she had to admit the sight was spectacular. She was surprised when Chloe sat close, but not close enough to make contact. She wondered what happened to “no boundaries Beale.”</p><p>After they had enjoyed the view for a while, Chloe looked back at her guide. “If we head that way,” she pointed right, “they have an amphitheater, and a big meadow they use for festivals. Up further there is a bridge that crosses this lake that has a gazebo on it.” </p><p>“I think it’s nice right here.” Beca scooted back on the bench and crossed her legs. “Well, except they don’t make benches for normal sized people.” She grinned as her left knee pressed up against Chloe’s leg. “Don’t you think this is nice?”</p><p>Chloe nodded and looked out over the lake. It was the first time Beca had initiated casual contact in months. She’d been kind when Chloe mentioned her divorced parents, but his felt different. Chloe remembered vividly how cold she felt the night of the video shoot. Some knot she didn’t know existed inside her chest started to relax. “It is.” Was all she could bring herself to say, afraid her voice would betray her. </p><p>That sat quietly for a few more minutes. “Do you think you could come to New York for a few days?” Beca asked into the silence. “Aubrey has plans to see her dad for Thanksgiving. I don’t want to see my dad, and he won’t be in New York anyway. So, I thought…”</p><p>“I would love to.” Chloe interrupted. “I promise to stay out of the way, but wherever you need me to be, I’ll be there.”</p><p>“You won’t be in the way, Chlo.” Beca turned to look at the redhead. “It will be nice to know someone in the audience.”</p><p>“I remember.” Chloe smiled warmly. </p><p>Beca smiled back. “Thanks.” </p><p>Although she hated to break the spell, Choe knew it was getting close to time to head back. The sun was getting low enough in the sky that the air was chilling. “I should get you back to Stacie’s.”</p><p>“How about we grab pizza and take it back for her? Then she can feed Bella and have a night off.” Beca suggested. </p><p>Chloe nodded. “You wanna text her, or shall I?”</p><p>“I will.” Beca grabbed her phone, out of her back-right pocket, throwing most of her weight onto Chloe’s leg. “Sorry. Once a clutz, always a clutz.”</p><p>“It’s ok.” Chloe giggled. “You don’t weigh that much.”</p><p>“Is that a short joke, Beale?” Beca gave a mock growl before texting Stacie.</p><p>“I would never,” Chloe pretended to be shocked at the suggestion. “What does she want?”</p><p>“Hawaiian.” Beca grimaced, “I have never understood people who ruin perfectly good pizza with pineapple.”</p><p>“Then let’s get a mushroom and pepperoni to split and get her a medium Hawaiian she can finish another day.” Chloe suggested. </p><p>“You know the way to my heart, Beale. Let’s go.” Beca leapt off the bench and waited for Chloe to join her. </p><p>Chloe smiled, but wished the sentence was true. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. What is Normal?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Surviving another personal appearance and meet and greet, Chloe is still walking on eggshells.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Beca shook Matt Lauer’s hand. “Thanks for having me.”</p><p>“Thank you for coming. It was a good interview.” Matt smiled as he returned to his set for the next segment. </p><p>Theo waved at Beca, “Are you ready for the meet and greet?”  Beca nodded and hurried over. She looked up at her producer who was still talking. “This one is a little longer. NBC offered a room for it, as long as we allow them to record it for later. Since it’s a thank you to those who donated to charity in your name, we agreed.”</p><p>“People have been donating in my name?” Beca stopped walking and stared at the Brit. </p><p>Theo nodded. “You’ve spoken on Reggie Time about bullying, lgbtq+ issues and supported Love is Louder. Donations have been pouring into charity, with notes saying you inspired them.” He smiled at his star. “You are making a difference, Beca Mitchell.”</p><p>Beca couldn’t think of anything to say. She looked down and crossed her arms, a sure sign she was thinking. She started to walk with Theo again. “Ok, well, how many am I meeting?”</p><p>“Let’s not talk about how many. We will let them in two or three at a time. We have the room for as long as you want to do this.” Theo refused to meet her eyes. </p><p>As she turned the corner, she saw a hallway full of people. She stopped walking again, her eyes wide, “Jesus Christ, Theo!”</p><p>“It’s going to be ok. If you get tired and not everyone gets in, we will set up a second opportunity after the holidays.” Theo patted her on the arm.</p><p>She shook her head. “No, I will meet them all. They just have to meet a shorter me. I can’t stay in these shoes that long.”</p><p>Theo laughed and nodded. He pushed her through a side door. “Go get comfortable. Send Marina out when you are ready.”</p><p>Beca let his push propel her through the door, still feeling a little dazed. She saw Chloe and Marina seated on a sofa and started moving toward them. </p><p>“Becs, you ok? Chloe stood up, alarmed at the look on the singer’s face. </p><p>“Yeah, I guess.” Beca moved over to Marina, put her hand on the pa’s shoulder and stepped out of her shoes. “Can you put these away, Marina?”</p><p>The PA nodded and took the shoes, moving away when Beca stopped leaning on her. Beca turned to Chloe. “I had no idea this meet and greet was going to be so many people. What do I do?”</p><p>“Be you.” Chloe looked at her fondly. “Are you going to do this barefoot?” When Beca nodded she added, “you will charm them.”</p><p>Beca snorted and walked over to the craft table. She opened a bottle of water and sipped from it. Then she studied items on a second table. “I hope Theo left enough stuff.”</p><p>“I can get more,” Marina offered as she re-entered the room.</p><p>“Thanks, Marina. Theo asked if you would let him know when I am ready. I guess I am as ready as I can be.” Beca glanced nervously at Chloe who winked and moved to a corner of the room to watch.</p><p>A photographer and videographer entered first. They set up so they were not in each other’s sight lines. Then the first of the guests came in. </p><p>Chloe watched, entranced, as Beca transformed. All of her uncertainty seemed to disappear as she greeted people. She shook hands, gave people one armed hugs as the photographer took photos, offered to sign autographs and thanked each one sincerely for their help in supporting people who feel disconnected. One little girl came in carrying a blue cup. Chloe smiled as Beca cleared the others in the room enough that both of them could sit on the floor. The girl chewed her lip nervously before she started to use the cup as her instrument. Beca glanced up at Chloe, her eyes bright. Then Beca started singing a harmony line to the young girl’s melody. At the end, Beca hugged her, and signed the cup.</p><p>The meet and greet went on for hours. Every so often, Marina or Theo came in to check on her, but Beca always shook her head and invited the next person in. She did pause long enough to allow them all to take a quick comfort break and the crew to change batteries, but as soon as they were ready, she was back at it.</p><p>At last, Theo came in. “That’s it.” He watched as Beca collapsed in relief against the back of the sofa, her feet dangling off the floor. “You are quite the trooper, Miss Mitchell.”</p><p>“They came all this way, during Thanksgiving week, just to meet me. It was the least I could do.” Beca shook her head, “I still can’t believe it.”</p><p>“Believe it,” Chloe smiled from her vantage point. She stood and walked over to join her friend, offering a new bottle of water. “You are magical, Mitchell. You made every one of those people feel important.”</p><p>Beca smiled gratefully. “They are important. They are making such a difference, donating to those charities. The world needs more people like them.”</p><p>Theo shook his head at his self-deprecating star, “Never change, Beca. The world needs more people like you.” He looked up at Chloe, “You wanna take her back to her hotel?”</p><p>Chloe nodded, “Yeah I can do that.”</p><p>“See you Thursday, Beca.” Theo waved as he headed to the door, “Call time is 6 am. Get some rest.”  He paused again, “you did good.”</p><p>Beca smiled and dropped her head back against the sofa, “I’m so tired, Chlo.”</p><p>“I know, sweetie. Come on, Let’s get you back to your room. I promise, no people and no movies.” Chloe teased.</p><p>Beca stood and looked around the room. “Thanks Marina!” she called when she located her slip ons. “I am sure this is a terrible fashion faux pas, but today I just don’t care.”</p><p>Marina came in when she heard her name called, “Miss Beale? There is a car waiting out the back door so you can avoid the crowds.”</p><p>“You are a godsend, Marina. Mitchell you are one lucky girl.” Chloe smiled at them both.</p><p>“Don’t I know it,” Beca agreed. “Enjoy the day off, Marina. And seriously, thank you.”</p><p>They were both rewarded with a smile and a blush before they exited in the direction the PA had indicated. Chloe looked forward to a quiet night with her favorite brunette. </p><p> </p><p>“Nope, nope, nope.” Beca sat on the bed with her arms crossed and shook her head. “I will never re-watch an episode of that show ever.” She glared at Chloe, “I would rather watch the Big Bang Theory.”</p><p>Chloe gave out a mock gasp of disbelief. “You would rather watch a show about a bunch of geeks having unrealistic relationships than a modern classic like How I Met Your Mother?”</p><p>Beca held her glare despite the temptation to laugh. “I devoted way too much time to that stupid show. I had it all figured out like halfway through the second season! Then they started messing with me.”</p><p>“So, you are just pissed they fooled you.” Chloe laughed.</p><p>“I don’t get you, Beale. How could you like that show?  They spent the whole last season yanking our chain about Robin and Barney! Then we get one hour with the mother we have been waiting to meet for all those seasons?  That’s crap!”<br/>Chloe cocked her head to one side. “Robin and Barney were cute.”</p><p>Beca sighed with exasperation. “They spent way too much time convincing us they were perfect for each other. They even had Robin consider leaving Barney at the altar for Ted. Jesus, Beale, I thought you were a romantic.”</p><p>“Hey, I am a romantic!” Chloe protested. “It’s awesome Ted went back to Robin! He even remembered the blue French horn from when they met!”</p><p>“Ok, that was pretty cool – and I would have loved it if they hadn’t yanked us around all those seasons. Shit, Robin can’t have kids, Robin and Barney start to date. Jesus the whole damn last season is over the wedding weekend. What kind of crap is that? We get all invested and then they get a divorce, the mom dies, and Ted goes back to Robin?” Beca snorted with disdain. “They just wanted to drag it out for the ad money. They get none of my respect.”</p><p>Chloe watched in amazement. She had never seen Beca get this irritated about a television show before. “I hadn’t thought about it that way.” She didn’t know what else to say. </p><p>Beca was still shaking her head. “Jesus, Beale, you don’t think things through.” She didn’t notice the redhead pull back as if slapped. “Find something else to watch; I really don’t wanna sit through that again.”</p><p>Chloe bit her lip and blinked back tears. For a moment, she forgot they were talking about a stupid television show. Beca wasn’t really reaming her for thoughtlessness. “Ok,” She struggled to keep her voice steady. “How about Charlie’s Angels?  You thought Cheryl Ladd was hot.”</p><p>Beca laughed out loud, “Oh wow, I didn’t think you would remember that. I was just giving Stacie shit.” She gently removed the remote from Chloe’s hand “Let me see what I can find.”</p><p>Chloe leaned back against the headboard and tried to remember how to breathe. This is just about a tv show. By the time Beca settled on the Golden Girls and grinned, Chloe had collected herself. With a steadying breath, she smiled back. “I’ve always loved Betty White.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Confessions part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After the Thanksgiving Parade, Chloe starts to really explain about her family. Beca is surprised to see another friend.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chloe stood next to Theo waiting for Beca to perform at the parade. Beca was lucky in that she wasn’t going to have to lip sync along with her cd. She was going to perform with Jimmy Fallon and the Roots singing a cover of Prince’s “Let’s Go Crazy.”</p><p>“So, Chloe. Aubrey tells me you and she go way back.” Theo asked.</p><p>Chloe nodded, “We met freshman year. We spent four years in the Bellas together. She is one of my best friends.”</p><p>“She told me you lot had your lives threatened.” Theo glanced down at the redhead then, “That must’ve been awful. The news didn’t mention that.”</p><p>Chloe nodded in return, “but it all worked out. I want to thank you and Khaled for all the ways you’ve helped us get past the,” she smiled as she remembered a phrase her grandmother used to use, “recent unpleasantness.”</p><p>Theo laughed out loud. “Careful, people may mistake you for being from over the pond.” His eyes twinkled as he looked down at her. “It is our privilege to help. We had no idea how our contest was being used to harm you. It is the least we can do.”</p><p>“Like I said, it all worked out.” Chloe smiled</p><p>Theo looked up the road again when he heard the announcer call for the Gibson float. “Here she comes!”</p><p>Chloe craned her neck as the float came into view. Jimmy Fallon called out, “Hey New York! Help me welcome Beca Mitchell to the Roots!” </p><p>Beca waved and laughed as she stood near the mixing station. Jimmy began the opening phrases as Beca manned the autotune to make him sound robotic. When the melody began, she sang along with Jimmy to carry the lead. Chloe smiled proudly as she watched the float go by. “When can she leave?”</p><p>Theo smiled, “We should get to the end of the route. As soon as the float is cleared, she is off work until January 20.” He paused and looked down at the redhead he knew his star adored. “Make sure she checks her email daily and maybe gets some sleep?”</p><p>“I’ll do my best, Theo. I will pull upper classman rank if I have to.” She winked at him. “Thanks for taking such good care of her this year.” Chloe smiled and moved away, working her way to the end of the route where she could pick up the brunette.</p><p>It took some time for the pair to catch up with each other. Beca was actually looking for Theo when she caught sight of familiar red hair. “Hey, Chlo, have you seen Theo?”</p><p>“Yep, he says get lost until January 20. But don’t forget to read your email.” Chloe grinned. “You are on vacation, Beca Mitchell. What do you want to do first?”</p><p>“I’m going to Disneyworld!” Beca laughed at the look on Chloe’s face. “Just kidding, although it would be fun. I just always wanted to say that.”</p><p>Chloe laughed and grabbed Beca by the hand. “Come on. Let’s get out of the crowd.”</p><p>Beca let Chloe drag her away from the parade and down 7th avenue. There were still a few floats to go, so most of the crowd were still on sixth. About two blocks away, Chloe was able to flag a cab.  “Carlyle Hotel.”</p><p>Beca looked at Chloe, startled. </p><p>“Don’t worry, we aren’t going to stay there. I prefer the Hilton.” Chloe whispered conspiratorially. “I have reservations for lunch.”</p><p>“Ok.” Beca was not sure what to say. The cab driver dropped them off at the front door, where the Valet let them out. </p><p>Chloe tipped them both as if she had been doing this all her life. She gestured for Beca to follow her and they entered the lobby. “They have a spectacular Thanksgiving Day meal we are going to enjoy.”</p><p>“Are you sure?” Beca looked at the fancy surroundings.</p><p>“No,” Chloe laughed. “And we don’t even have to go in. No one cares if I don’t use the reservation. I just wanted you to see this place.”</p><p>“How come?” Beca didn’t understand. </p><p>“Come here.” Chloe tugged Beca to a corner of the lobby where a loveseat sat alone in a corner.  They both sat down, Chloe again was careful to release Beca’s hand. Looking at the younger woman, Chloe took a deep breath. “Remember when I told you one of my ancestors pissed off the family with her affection for the arts?”  When Beca nodded, she pointed at the floor of the hotel. “This is one of the places she did it.”</p><p>“She performed here?” Beca’s voice cracked. She didn’t understand. </p><p>“Yes, but it wasn’t a hotel then. It was the family home.” Chloe looked around. “I don’t know if they tore the original down and rebuilt, or just added onto the building. But this corner is where my family comes from.”</p><p>“Pretty ritzy, Beale.” Beca teased. </p><p>“Yeah, well it gets worse. But before I tell you that, I want to ask you a favor. My family has a place in the Hamptons. I have permission to stay there. Would you go with me?” Chloe chewed her bottom lip. </p><p>Beca nodded. “Of course, I will.” Her eyes still looked puzzled. “You are being really weird, Chlo. What’s going on?”</p><p>“I’ll tell you when we get there.” She opened her phone and texted a number.  “Do you want to eat here, or grab something else on the way?”</p><p>“You know I’m more of a taco bell girl.” Beca smiled.</p><p>“On the way it is, then.” Chloe texted some more and then stood up. “We’ll have a car out front in about ten minutes. I need the ladies’ room, how about you?”</p><p>Beca stood as well, “That’s a great idea. You have no idea how long we waited on the float before it headed down the route.”  </p><p>Chloe led her to the lobby powder room before they headed outside. The redhead spoke to the valet, then waited. Beca still felt like she was riding a roller coaster without any safety harness. She had no idea what Chloe was up to, but it was obviously important to the redhead, so Beca tried to be patient. </p><p>A car pulled up and the valet opened the door. Chloe handed him a tip and gestured for Beca to get in first. </p><p>“Heya Captain.”</p><p>“Esther?” Beca’s voice cracked again. She needed some honey, after all the singing and surprises of the day. </p><p>“Yep.” Esther grinned and put on a cap. “Chloe said she needed a driver this week, and I thought that was a cool way to spend the holidays.”</p><p>Chloe laughed, “You do not have to wear a livery cap, Esther. And you are invited to dinner tonight.”</p><p>“Cool beans!” Esther pulled out. “You still want both stops?”</p><p>“No. If you see a Taco Bell, we can pull in, but otherwise let’s go straight home.” Chloe answered.</p><p>“You got it boss.” Esther looked up into the mirror and grinned.</p><p>Chloe leaned back into the back seat and shook her head. “I may have made a mistake.”</p><p>Beca looked from Esther to Chloe and back again. “Will you just tell me what the hell is going on.”</p><p>“Ok, here goes.” Chloe took a deep breath. “I didn’t just inherit my grandmother’s money. The trust includes money from my parents as well.” She smiled, although the smile was a tight one. “It’s a lot of money.”</p><p>“Like Fat Amy a lot of money?” Beca teased, then coughed when Chloe nodded. “Shit, Beale, you mean I worked my ass off in New York to support two heiresses?”</p><p>Chloe winced. </p><p>“I’m kidding. You said the trust didn’t become yours till you were 30, right? Why is this all happening now?” Beca still didn’t understand. </p><p>“I convinced the trustee to convert it to several smaller trusts and a foundation. The conversion allowed some funds and properties to be transferred into my name as compensation.” Chloe looked down. “I’m doing this all wrong, but I don’t know how to do it right.”</p><p>“What can be wrong about telling me you’re a god damn heiress.” Beca laughed. “You have enough money to hire us all.”</p><p>Chloe’s face looked stricken. </p><p>“Hey, lighten up. I’m just teasing. I think it’s great you gave Esther something to do. I would be afraid the demons would come back if she was bored for too long.” Beca poked at her friend with an elbow.</p><p>“I heard that.” Esther grinned at the mirror, this time catching Beca’s eye. </p><p>Chloe kept staring down at the car floor. “So, over a hundred years ago, my great something grandmother married. It was a big deal. Her father owned a law firm and she married one of his partners. They got married at St Patrick’s and the newspapers had a field day with the American Royalty. My grandmother’s name was Edith Bouvier, and she married Phelan Beale.” Chloe glanced up, relieved that neither Beca nor Esther seemed familiar with the names. “Edith considered herself quite the singer and held recitals at the house on the lot where the Carlyle now stands.”</p><p>“She’s the one that the family is embarrassed about?” Beca asked. When Chloe nodded, she continued, “That was a hundred years ago, why is it still a thing?”</p><p>Chloe smiled, “I love that you don’t care. But some people do.”  The redhead took another breath. “About 8 years ago, they made a movie about her. Anyway, the movie, and the place I was going to take you, was called Grey Gardens.” Again, she studied Beca’s face. The younger girl still looked blank. “This would be easier if you knew what that meant.” She laughed. “My great whatever grandfather divorced my grandmother over her flamboyant,” Chloe used air quotes, “ways, her father disowned her, and she and her daughter lived in that broken-down estate for years. Jackie Kennedy Onassis had to step in to make sure they were safe.”</p><p>Beca broke in, “Ok, I know that name.”</p><p>“My great whatever was her aunt.” Chloe saw the dots being connected in Beca’s eyes. </p><p>“I still don’t get why that matters now.” Beca shrugged. </p><p>“Like I said, the movie. There are a lot of people now interested in Big Edie and her daughter Little Edie.” It was Chloe’s turn to shrug.</p><p>“Oh!” Esther laughed, “I know those names. Your relatives? Cool beans.”</p><p>Beca laughed, too. “I guess I am too new at this celebrity stuff to know where this is going.”</p><p>Chloe took a different tactic. “Do you remember when Amy got in trouble at Lincoln Center?”</p><p>“Of course.” Beca and Esther answered in unison.</p><p>“And I stayed as far away from the pictures and photographers as I could?” Chloe continued.</p><p>Beca nodded, “I had to be the spokesperson when they didn’t talk to Amy.”</p><p>“That’s because of the trust. I had to stay out of trouble and out of the papers.” Chloe shook her head. “I feel so stupid. I mean, why should I care about money from people who didn’t care about me?”</p><p>Beca cocked her head to one side and studied her friend. “Maybe you thought if you did it all right, they would be proud of you? Just like if I had eaten my veggies my dad would not have left?”</p><p>Chloe’s eyes teared up. “Maybe.” Her voice broke. “The thing is, no one noticed. The trustee was happy with me, but no one in the family seems to know I’m alive.”</p><p>“What changed your mind?” Beca asked gently.</p><p>“About?” Chloe was hesitant.</p><p>“About doing your own thing.” </p><p>Chloe smiled. “You did.” She nodded at the frown on the brunette’s face. “Every Reggie time, you try to make a difference. You use your talent and your passion to make people feel better. I decided I could use my talents, and my money to do the same.”</p><p>Beca smiled and leaned up against Chloe’s arm, bumping it with her own. “You make me sound smart or something.”</p><p>“You are.” Chloe smiled back. “You made me want to be a better me. Thank you.”</p><p>Beca didn’t know what to say, but she didn’t move away.</p><p>When Esther realized the talking in the back seat had stopped, she turned on the radio.</p><p> Beca sat, listening to the music, as she considered everything Chloe had said. It was clear it was important to the redhead; she had said as much when she talked about her parents’ divorce. What Beca didn’t understand was why. Was it the money? Beca didn’t give a shit about money.  She had earned more than she had ever imagined doing a seven-month tour, clearing a cool half a million. That wasn’t fat Amy size money, but it was more than she could make in ten years as a schoolteacher. And her contract guaranteed her six figures if she stayed on as an arranger. Surely that was enough to keep Chloe’s studio if not the house.</p><p>The brunette kept trying to untie the Gordian knot that was this history Chloe took so seriously. As the drive went on, her eyes drooped, and her head nodded. </p><p>Chloe saw the brunette jerk awake at least once, so she was ready when the tousled brown hair tickled her face and the woman’s head rested against her shoulder. Ever so gently, she shifted her position so Beca’s head was on her chest instead of her shoulder. When the younger woman seemed to stir, Chloe stroked her hair and sang along with the radio. As Beca drifted into a deeper sleep, her breathing slowed and became steadier.</p><p>Chloe kissed the top of the brunette’s head, still singing softly. When she was satisfied her friend was truly asleep, she wrapped both arms around the small waist and held her close.</p><p>Esther smiled at the not quite couple in the back seat. She hoped this time they figured it out. If they didn’t, she would have to see what sort of exorcisms they needed. She really didn’t want them to go through another explosion.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Confessions 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Beca finally sacks up (=</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Wake up, sweetie, we’re here.” Chloe kissed the top of Beca’s head again, and gently sat the woman up.</p><p>“Hmmm? Oh. Sorry.” Beca mumbled and rubbed her eyes.</p><p>“It’s ok. It’s like you’ve been trained to sleep in a moving vehicle or something,” Chloe teased quietly. </p><p>Beca smiled ruefully and kept rubbing her eyes. The car now sat in a large courtyard. Behind them was a gated archway, before them a beautiful two-story cottage. “Damn, Beale, for stupid people your family has nice taste.” She realized they were alone in the car. “Where did Esther go?”</p><p>“She will join us in a little while. I asked her to see about an early dinner since we skipped lunch. I bet you are hungry.” Chloe opened the car door and slid out. “You wanna come in?”</p><p>Beca nodded. She followed her redhead into the main building. Much like the house in Georgia, this was decorated in elegant white furniture. The first floor had a living room, dining room and kitchen. “How many bedrooms does this have?” </p><p>“Three.” Chloe answered. “Plus, two in the carriage house above the gate.” Before Chloe could say anything more, Cynthia Rose burst in from the back door. </p><p>“Hey, Cap! Good to see you! Chloe, the food should be here shortly. Esther said about twenty minutes.” CR paused long enough to give Beca a one-armed hug. “Where should I put the luggage?”</p><p>“My room is the first door on the right. Beca’s is on the left.” Chloe smiled. “And I expect both of you to join us.”</p><p>CR grinned, “wouldn’t miss it.” Then she disappeared out the front door.</p><p>Beca watched, bewildered.</p><p>“I wanted people I could trust around me. Once everyone knew about Nana’s money, I asked Esther to be my driver and CR to handle security.” Chloe looked out the door. “They accepted. They get the two rooms above the gate when I am here and share a house in Georgia when I am there. I offered to pay for another round of flight school for Cynthia Rose, so that may change things for her. Esther is welcome to stay until she decides to do something else.”</p><p>Beca’s eyes glowed as she listened. “You are amazing.” Chloe snorted. “No, really.” Beca insisted. “Amy didn’t think to help them, I didn’t think to help them. You did. You are amazing.”</p><p>“Thanks.” Chloe blushed. “Now, while I set the table, why don’t you go grab a shower? I guess you are tired of being in your work clothes. I promise not to interrupt.” </p><p>Beca chuckled. “Ok. Where do I go?”</p><p>“Upstairs, end of the hall.” Chloe pointed and winked. “There is a robe and plenty of towels. You should be able to reach your room and your luggage unmolested.”</p><p>As Beca headed toward the stairs, she paused. “Chlo, where is the food coming from?”</p><p>“Mill House Inn. They keep this property up for me. They will also provide cleaning services if we want it, though I asked for a week cancellation so you can have some peace. The fridge is fully stocked so we shouldn’t need room service for a while, either.”</p><p>Beca nodded and went upstairs to digest this new information.</p><p>After her shower, Beca joined Cynthia Rose, Esther and Chloe in the dining room. The hotel had sent over a full traditional thanksgiving meal. “Wow.” Beca laughed, “I know, I keep saying that. I think I’m broken.”</p><p>Cynthia Rose shook her head and laughed as well, “Then I’m broken, too, Cap. I’ve been saying that almost daily since September.”</p><p>Beca looked at Esther, who was nodding, then at CR and finally back to Chloe. “You hired them in September?”</p><p>Chloe shook her head. “I approached them in September. Once I had the house in Georgia, I knew there was not much I could do about hiding the inheritance, and I didn’t really want to anymore.” As Beca sat down, Chloe looked at the other two Bellas fondly. “I had always feared people would pretend that they loved me if they knew. The Bellas didn’t care.”</p><p>Cynthia Rose smiled back. “Of course not.” She snorted. “Everyone at Barden has a story about how they afforded it. I was on my dad’s veterans plan.”</p><p>“I was on scholarship.” Esther nodded. </p><p>Beca grinned, “Everyone knew I was there because of my dad, maybe the only good thing he’s ever done for me.”</p><p>Chloe lifted her glass, “Then let’s toast him. I’m so glad he made you get a college education.”</p><p>The girls all laughed as they drank a toast to Professor Mitchell, after which Beca said, “Can we go back to ignoring him?”</p><p>“Absolutely,” Chloe gave that nod that made her shoulders move too. “Anyway, after I realized what an idiot I was being, I asked CR and Esther to consider working with me. I may need to make public appearances and the like for my foundation. I needed a team the way you have Aubrey and Theo.”</p><p>Beca nodded, at last understanding. “You never told me the name of the foundation.”</p><p>“Transformation through the arts.” Chloe’s brow furrowed when Beca laughed. “What?”</p><p>“I should have known! Aubrey got an invite to serve on its board. Khaled and I talked about supporting it and she got all worried about ethics. Of course, it’s your foundation.” Beca was almost wheezing. </p><p>Chloe relaxed and smiled back, “Aubrey is one hell of a businesswoman.”</p><p>Beca continued to laugh while she nodded. “I know! That’s why I asked her to help me.”</p><p>Talk drifted to different topics as Esther and Cynthia Rose caught Beca up on what they had been doing since Chloe had hired them. Beca was impressed with Chloe’s business acumen. She was almost as good as Aubrey.</p><p>“Where did you learn to do this, Chloe?” Beca turned her eyes to the redhead beside her. </p><p>“Nana. She made sure I sat in on every discussion she had about all the businesses she put her name on. I watched her plan society events and protect the celebrities that supported her causes.” Chloe smiled at the memory. “I miss her.”</p><p>After dinner, the four of them settled in the living room for a movie, Beca and Chloe on the sofa, Esther on the chair and Cynthia Rose sitting cross legged on the floor. As usual, Beca was asleep within a half an hour.</p><p>“Do you think she should have a doctor check her out?” Cynthia Rose whispered, “She sure sleeps a lot.”</p><p>Chloe shook her head and whispered back. “She hasn’t been sleeping well for months. Between the dreams and the travel, I am sure she’s exhausted.” She looked down at the brunette fondly, “I swear her mom must have used movies to put her to sleep as a kid.”</p><p>Esther tried not to laugh as she pictured it. She clapped a hand over her mouth and her eyes teared. Cynthia Rose also giggled, but relaxed and they finished the movie. </p><p>Chloe watched as Esther and Cynthia Rose left and listened to CR lock the door. Then she looked down at the brunette leaning against her.  “C’mon, sleepyhead. It’s time to go to bed.” </p><p>“Stay?” Beca mumbled.</p><p>Chloe felt her chest tighten. It would be so easy to slip back into old patterns and familiar habits. “No, sweetie. Come on. We will both get a stiff neck if we stay this way.”</p><p>She cocked her head to one side as she realized Beca was singing softly.</p><p>When I see your face<br/>There’s not a thing that I would change<br/>Cuz you’re amazing <br/>Just the way you are.</p><p>Every time the time was right all the words just came out wrong</p><p>When I see your face.</p><p>Chloe felt tears trickle down her cheek. She wanted to believe the song was for her, but she wasn’t sure Beca was even really awake. She laid there for a moment longer and tried to steady her breath that kept catching when she inhaled.</p><p>She felt Beca lift her head. She looked down at the brunette, tears still falling.</p><p>“Marry me?” Beca’s blue eyes were darker than Chloe ever remembered.</p><p>“What?” Chloe wasn’t sure what to say.</p><p>Beca lifted her left hand and gently wiped tears from Chloe’s cheek. “Marry me.” This time it wasn’t a question. “Jesus, Beale. I’ve been telling anyone who would listen how crazy about you I am for months and the one person who didn’t hear me was you. Marry me.” She repeated.</p><p>Chloe felt as if a million jagged pieces fell into place as tears continued to track down her face. “I would love to marry you.”</p><p>Beca leaned up and kissed her gently. It was loving, tender and full of promise. “Glad we got that settled.” </p><p>Chloe felt a laugh bubble up from deep inside as she held her new fiancé close. She didn’t know if she should laugh or cry. She did both.</p><p>It was Beca’s turn to change positions so she could hold the woman she loved.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Sweet domesticity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Beca researches the Beale family, Aubrey finds out about the connection and the girls play domestic life.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning, Beca woke to her phone ringing. She blinked at Aubrey’s face on the screen, she slid her thumb across to take the call. She sat up, still rubbing her eyes. “What’s up, Bree?”</p><p>“Just wanted to give you a heads up. Photographer caught you and Chloe at the Carlyle yesterday. TMZ picked it up.” Her manager paused. </p><p>“Ok.” Beca shrugged. “We were just talking. What’s the big deal?”</p><p>Aubrey laughed, “No big deal. They have a couple of shots of you two looking intense on a sofa and another of you getting in a car. If you lay low it may blow over, but if they see you two out again, people will assume you are dating.”</p><p>Beca glanced to her left, and then back at the phone. Chloe placed her head on Beca’s shoulder, “Hi, Elf.”</p><p>The blonde looked from one to the other and a slow smile crept over her face. “Did you two finally get your heads out of your asses?”</p><p>“Yeah, Bree.” Beca chuckled.</p><p>“She asked me to marry her, Elf.” Chloe added. </p><p>“About damn time!” Bree laughed happily, “Can I let the pr department know to be ready for questions?”</p><p>Beca nodded but Chloe interrupted, “Um, you may want to warn them I’m Big Edie’s great granddaughter.”</p><p>Aubrey’s mouth dropped open, “What?” Then she shook her head, “Damn, Beale, when were you gonna tell me?”</p><p>Chloe blushed, “After I told Beca, remember?”</p><p>“Oh, yeah.” The blonde laughed again. “Ok, I will warn them.”</p><p>“Why is this a thing?” Beca whined. </p><p>Aubrey laughed again, “If you watched movies you would know. Talk to you two later, I have work to do.”</p><p>“Bye, Posen.” Beca pouted.</p><p>“Bye, Elf. Thanks.” Chloe giggled.</p><p>Beca looked at her fiancé. “I am not gonna watch a movie; you promised I didn’t have to.”</p><p>“I know,” Chloe kissed her on the nose. “I’m going to start the coffee. Be right back.”</p><p>Beca nodded and watched her redhead leave. As soon as she was alone, she googled Big Edie. </p><p>By the time Chloe returned with coffee, Beca was looking thoughtful. “So, let me get this straight. 100 years ago, it was not respectable for,” she air-quoted, “high society to be performing artists.” When she saw Chloe nod, Beca continued, “Big Edie got punished for being a free spirit with loss of funds, loss of family, loss of her art and the threat of losing her house.”  Again, Chloe nodded. “And all of this became a big deal because Jackie Kennedy was famous, otherwise her side of the family could have handled this privately?”</p><p>“Sort of.” Chloe sighed, and sipped her coffee. “Jackie’s sister thought she could make a documentary about her eccentric aunt, and that it would make enough money to take care of their needs. The documentary was never finished. But yeah, the rest of the family punished both Big and Little Edie for wanting to be performing artists.”</p><p>“That’s fucked up.” Beca sighed, “And now it’s a big deal because Drew Barrymore wanted to play Little Edie?”</p><p>Chloe laughed and nodded again, “I was a freshman and Nana was certain someone would figure out I was related and interrupt my studies. That’s why she was adamant I stay out of the news.”</p><p>“Ah!” Beca nodded, understanding at last. “Timing is everything. If this happened now, no big deal. I mean, maybe an inconvenience but wouldn’t mess up school like what happened to Emma Watson at Brown.”</p><p>“Right.” Chloe smiled. “And you know, I was hoping for this,” she gestured between the two of them, “and I don’t know what kind of publicity we will get. It may not come up.”</p><p>“But it may,” Beca nodded. “Well, I don’t give a shit. Bree did right by me – I have guaranteed three more years as at least an arranger, even if the paparazzi screw my recording career.” She turned to look at the redhead seriously. “Nice as all this is, we can make it without it. It would have been hard before Khaled,” she admitted. “But I don’t care. I’d be happy back in our little apartment making do on ramen if you were there.” </p><p>Chloe put her coffee down and removed the cup from Beca’s hand. Pushing the laptop away, the redhead leaned over and kissed the love of her life. “You say the sweetest things.”</p><p><br/><br/>Beca opened one eye when the woman next to her started to pull away. “Where ya going?”</p><p>Chloe laughed and leaned over for a kiss. “We have to eat some time.”</p><p>“I suppose.” Beca smiled and rolled over to sit up.</p><p>“You don’t have to get up yet, I can bring it up.” Chloe offered. </p><p>“Uh, uh, Beale. I waited almost eight years to spend my life with you. You can’t get rid of me that easily.” Her dark blue eyes twinkled as she put her feet on the floor. “Damn, that floor is cold.” She shuddered and stood. “Um, damn.” She repeated. </p><p>“You said that.” Chloe laughed</p><p>“Yeah but now I realized I don’t have any clothes in this room. You told CR to put them all across the hall.” Beca frowned. “That means I have to let you out of my sight.”</p><p>Chloe shook her head, “You are being so silly.”</p><p>“Am not!” Beca protested and walked around to the redhead’s side of the bed. “I don’t wanna wake up and find you are just a dream.”</p><p>“Oh, sweetie,” Chloe wrapped the smaller woman up in a hug. “I promise. I’m not a dream. I’m right here.” Releasing the hug, she slipped her fingers around Beca’s and tugged her toward the dresser. “Just grab something from here and we will sort it all out later.” Chloe opened a drawer and found two pairs of socks. </p><p>Beca smiled and let herself be pulled along. She let go of the hand with a sigh as she opened a larger drawer full of t-shirts. She grabbed one and offered another to Chloe who giggled and accepted it. The ritual repeated for two pairs of sweatpants. When they both were semi clad, Beca took Chloe’s hand again. “Ok, we can go rustle up some food.”</p><p>The redhead sighed contentedly as they headed downstairs. The smell of coffee wafted toward them and she hesitated. “I left the coffee cups.”</p><p>Beca shrugged, “so we use two others. Now you mention it, I am sorta hungry.”</p><p>“Ok,’ Chloe giggled. She liked besotted Beca, she was cute. “What are you hungry for?”</p><p>“You?” Beca smirked, “Oh you mean for breakfast. I dunno. What we got?”</p><p>Through a laugh, Chloe shook her head. “Moving along. We have the usual: eggs, bacon, bread, waffle mix, English muffins, fruit.”</p><p>“Ooh, peanut butter?” Beca’s eyes lit up.</p><p>“Yeah, we have peanut butter.” Chloe had not forgotten Beca’s fondness for the sticky stuff. </p><p>Beca grinned, “Awesome. Um, what do you want?” She remembered Chloe was not as fond of her favorite breakfast treat. </p><p>“I can scramble some eggs if you want?” Chloe disentangled her hand and opened a cabinet. She pulled two frying pans out. “Maybe some bacon too?”</p><p>“Sure, I’ll do the bacon if you do the eggs.” Beca offered. “Then I can put the bacon on my English muffin with peanut butter!”</p><p>Chloe shuddered. “That sounds disgusting”</p><p>“More for me!” Beca grinned triumphantly. “You want toast or an English muffin?”</p><p>“I think some grapes would be nicer.” Chloe shook her head. </p><p>Beca opened the fridge and pulled out all the ingredients they had just discussed, including the butter to cook the eggs in. “I’m on it!” She put an English muffin in the toaster and pressed the button. “Hope it doesn’t make it too dark.”</p><p>“Yeah, I haven’t tried the toaster,” Chloe shrugged. “Good luck,” she offered while she put butter in the pan to melt. </p><p>Beca took a few minutes to wash and separate two servings of grapes before she pulled a couple of pieces of bacon and put them in the pan. While the pan warmed up, she opened the peanut butter and kept one eye on the toaster. </p><p>Chloe reveled in the domesticity of the moment. She realized in all of the years they had known each other they had seldom had the freedom to do meals just the two of them. The first year, Beca lived in the dorms and survived on a food plan. Their last three years at Barden they had shared the house with 8 other women. Then came the years in New York where they shared a kitchenette and regular take-out orders with Amy. She looked over at Beca juggling the toaster and the frying pan and realized she hadn’t known Beca was comfortable in the kitchen. She wondered what else she still had to learn about the brunette.</p><p>“What?” Beca glanced up and saw the look on Chloe’s face. </p><p>“Nothing,” Chloe smiled, “just thinking I could get used to this.”</p><p>Beca grinned. “Me too. Well, around the mess that is my tour schedule.”</p><p>Chloe froze. “Oh, right. I forgot. You will have another tour next year.”</p><p>Beca took the bacon off the fire and crossed over to Chloe, moving the eggs off the stove as well. She took the spatula out of Chloe’s hand and tugged the redhead close. “I don’t have to. I can tell Theo and Khaled that I prefer to arrange. But,” Beca kissed her fiancé’s nose, “It could be cool for you to tour with me. I would love if the first face I see when I get off stage is yours.”</p><p>Chloe felt her sudden tension melt away. She wrapped her arms around Beca’s neck, “I can do that.” She smiled as she rested her forehead against Beca’s, “Stacie can run the studio without me.”</p><p>“Oh shit.” Beca’s eyes got wide. “I forgot about the studio.” She started shaking her head. “I can’t let you give that up for me. You said it was the one place you were happy.”</p><p>“That was before you.” Chloe kissed the petite woman gently. “I’m happy where you are. We can work it out, later. Today, can we just enjoy being here?”</p><p>Beca nodded and kissed her back. “Yeah, let’s do that. How are the eggs?”</p><p>“Almost done. Let me make sure they aren’t too runny.” Chloe let go reluctantly. </p><p>“Ok.” Beca turned her attention back to the food and plated bacon and the English muffin. </p><p>By the time she was done, Chloe was ready to scoop the eggs onto the plates. She added a sprinkle of cheese and reached for two new coffee cups. </p><p>“Mind if we sit on the couch?” Beca asked.</p><p>“What a great idea.” Beca moved over with both plates and waited for Choe before they finally began to eat.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. The world breaks in</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The paparazzi find Beca and Chloe.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The week passed too quickly. “Becs, we have to let housekeeping in today. I can look into installing a washer dryer for the future, but we don’t have one now.”</p><p>Beca grumbled. “Ok. How do we get your clothes done?” Beca had been wearing more of Chloe’s clothes than her own, especially since they had not been out of the cottage.</p><p>“Esther said she would take them to the laundry.” Chloe smiled, “I’ve never sent my clothes out to be cleaned before, it’s sort of funny.”</p><p>Beca shrugged, “It’s been a year of things I haven’t done before.” She sat down to put socks on, then glanced up at her redhead. “This time last year we were still in New York, in that dinky apartment and I had a job I hated.”</p><p>Chloe nodded and continued to bag up the dirty clothes. “I do still miss that place, but not Amy’s snoring,” They both laughed. “You almost ready?” When Beca nodded she put the bag over her shoulder and started toward the stairs.</p><p>“What are we going to do?” Beca asked.</p><p>“I thought we could hang with Cynthia Rose for a little while. You bring your laptop, so you have something to do, while we watch a movie.” Chloe was still smiling. “You keep looking at me like that and they are gonna know what we’ve been doing.”</p><p>“So?” Beca smirked but headed over for her laptop and headphones. “It’s only a matter of time before I tell the world about you, Miss Beale.”</p><p>Chloe laughed again. “I know. I just want one more day before we let the world in, ok?”</p><p>Beca released a mock sigh, “I will try.”</p><p>They reached the front door just as someone knocked. Chloe opened it. A middle-aged woman and a younger lady stood there, dressed in the uniforms common among the staff at Mill House Inn. “Housekeeping,” they announced in unison.</p><p>Beca laughed and moved out of the way. “Thanks, we appreciate it.” She smiled at the younger lady who seemed friendlier than the older one. Beca arched a brow at Chloe as the older woman sniffed and marched through the door. The younger woman stood wide-eyed outside with the cart and allowed the couple to leave.</p><p>Chloe shrugged. They walked quietly across the courtyard and up the stairs to Cynthia Rose’s and Esther’s apartment. They knocked and opened the door to peek in. </p><p>“Hey, Boss.” Esther looked up from the book she was reading. “You got that laundry for me to take?” When Chloe nodded, she stood up and lifted the bag off the redhead’s shoulder. “Sorta surprised you have so much,” she said with a dead panned expression.</p><p>“Leave them alone, Esther,” Cynthia Rose laughed at her roommate as she entered.  “I will admit it was hard not asking the Bellas what they thought about you two disappearing for the entire week. But we were good.”</p><p>“Thanks CR,” Beca laughed as Chloe stared at her two friends and employees. “I told Chlo we were not exactly being discreet.” The brunette looked at the redhead, her eyes fairly glowing. “We haven’t told the other Bellas, but we will soon.”</p><p>“So, you did figure it out?” Esther smiled. “I don’t have to call an exorcist.”</p><p>“No, we do not need an exorcist,” Chloe laughed at last. “Beca asked me to marry her and I agreed.” It was her turn for her eyes to be bright. </p><p>Cynthia Rose beamed at them both, “You tell the others when you are ready. We can be discreet. Right Esther?”</p><p>Looking remarkably like the Lily they had always known, Esther widened her eyes and pulled her finger across her lips as if she were sealing a zipper.  Then with a laugh, she said, “Let me get this stuff delivered. Want me to wait, or go back for it?”</p><p>“Come on back. There is no hurry that I can see.” Chloe smiled back. “Maybe even just arrange to pick it up tomorrow.”</p><p>Esther nodded and waved as she headed out the door. </p><p>“Have a seat,” Cynthia Rose indicated the sofa and curled her legs under her on the chair. “Any idea what you want to watch?”</p><p>Beca shook her head. “Nope. You guys choose. I have a mix to work on.”</p><p>Chloe whispered, “it’s better that way.”</p><p>CR laughed out loud. “Whatever you say. Here, Chloe, you find something. I need a bottle of water. How about you two?”</p><p>When they both indicated water sounded good, the security guard slipped into the kitchen. </p><p>“Told you.” Beca whispered.</p><p>“Shush.” Chloe teased. </p><p>Beca put her headphones around her neck, just barely containing the “make me” that almost popped out of her mouth. “Thanks, CR” she said when the Bella returned with their water. Then she put on her headphones and left the other two to their movie.</p><p>It was over two hours later when Esther came back. “What took you so long?” CR looked up as Esther came in the room.</p><p>“We have a problem.” She looked honestly worried. Chloe elbowed Beca to pay attention. “Photographers found you.”</p><p>“What? How?” Everyone was talking at once. Beca closed her eyes and reached for her phone. She needed a minute to think, but it was too noisy. Chloe recognized the look, took a deep breath and gestured for Esther and CR to settle down. “How many photographers, Esther?”</p><p>“There are at least twenty out there. They blocked the road into the courtyard. I had to park over by Mill House and walk over. There are a couple over there, but most are in your road.” Esther’s voice was earnest.</p><p>“Ok, Give me a minute everyone.” Beca finally gathered her thoughts. “It was probably one of the housekeepers. They are the only two who have seen us in a week.” She thought some more, “The younger one looked a little shell shocked, maybe she recognized me.”</p><p>Cynthia Rose stood up, “well, I can fix that.”</p><p>“Don’t get her in trouble, CR,” Chloe requested. </p><p>“No trouble.” Cynthia Rose smiled, but in a way that let Beca know she would not want to cross this lady. “Just going to have her reassigned. Then I will ask the hotel to send some of their security team to help me clear the road.”</p><p>“Hold up, CR” Beca was texting. “Don’t clear the road for about an hour.” She looked up. “We are going to control this narrative.”</p><p>Chloe looked at Beca with questioning eyes. </p><p>“First, I need to send out a Reggie Time. I’ve told Theo and Aubrey what happened, so they are ready.” Beca looked at Chloe, her eyes sorrowful. “Sorry, love, I can’t get you that one more day. We gotta go public or the paparazzi is gonna hunt you down.”</p><p>Chloe walked over and took Beca’s hand. “Ok. I’m with you.”</p><p>Beca smiled. Turning her attention back to Cynthia Rose she said, “Do what you have to do for safety sake but let some of the more polite photographers into the courtyard. We will introduce Chloe as my fiancé and let them have some pictures. But only after I tell the Bellas and my fans. Can you buy me about an hour?”</p><p>Cynthia Rose nodded. Her eyes were still hard and angry, but she understood the wisdom in Beca’s decision. “Can you do your video from here? Esther can stay with you till I get it all sorted out.”</p><p>“Can do.” She grinned at Chloe, “Sure glad you told me to bring my laptop.”</p><p>Esther went to the kitchen to get both girls more water while Cynthia Rose took her leave. </p><p>Chloe sat on the couch, beside Beca, and chewed her lip nervously. “I don’t know I look the part to meet the public.”</p><p>“You are beautiful, just the way you are.” Beca smiled. “Esther, could you run next door and get her makeup and hairbrush?” The brunette looked back at Chloe, “I would love for people to see you the way I do, but this way you can feel in control of your appearance. Ok?”</p><p>Chloe nodded and accepted the water bottle from Esther. While their driver dashed across the courtyard for the requested items, Beca went about setting up the laptop. She had learned it worked much better to have the camera looking down at her, so she took the time to find a way to make that happen. Finally satisfied with the angle, she closed her eyes for a moment. </p><p>Chloe said not a word. Again, she had seen this look before. Beca had an idea and it was probably a great one. Chloe just had to be patient enough to wait until the other girl was ready to share. Instead, she accepted the items Esther had retrieved and went into the bathroom. She had never done her own makeup for video, but the room lighting was not severe, so she went with a natural look. She was glad they were dressed in jeans and button downs instead of the sweats and t shirts they had worn most of the week, but she still did not feel glamorous. Before she re-entered the living room, she called her lawyer. </p><p>“Chloe Beale for Mrs. Stagg. It is important.” She waited patiently. Just as she started to worry the lawyer would not be able to take her call, there was a voice on the other end. </p><p>“Jennifer Stagg, here.”</p><p>“Hi, Jennifer.” She took a deep breath. “So, the photographers have found Beca and me.”</p><p>“Oh dear. Do you need me to call the police?” The lawyer cut straight to the chase.</p><p>Chloe smiled gratefully, “No, thank you. I have a security detail working on clearing the road. Beca wants to try and control the narrative. She is going to announce our engagement within the hour and then allow some photographers a few pictures.”</p><p>“Engagement? Congratulations.” Jennifer sounded amused. </p><p>“Sorry, we had hoped for a few more days of privacy, it being the holidays and all. Housekeeping had a different idea.” Chloe was apologetic.</p><p>“It’s all right. And I will call Mill House about the incident. We can replace the entire team if we need to. They should know better.” Jennifer’s voice was all business again. “By the way, we should consider a different location in Georgia as well, one with more privacy since you and Miss Mitchell are planning a wedding. At least a property with a gate.”</p><p>Chloe blinked. She hadn’t thought of that. “Thanks Jennifer. I will call you again next week and we can discuss it. Thanks for taking my call.”</p><p>“You are welcome. Again, congratulations.” As the call ended, Chloe saw her phone blow up with a Bella chat. She looked at it just long enough to see Beca had announced their engagement to the girls. She loved on the initial message and returned to the living room. </p><p>“You ready?” Beca smiled and patted the sofa beside her. </p><p>“As ready as I can be.” Chloe sat down, with her back straight and shoulders back. She could face anything with Beca. </p><p>Beca hit record, and another button. The first verse of cups played over a black background filled with the words “Reggie Time.”</p><p>“Hiya, awesome nerds! I’m Beca Mitchell and this is Reggie time.” She smiled at the camera. “I know I said I would put one of these up last week, but life sorta got away from me in a good way.  I have someone I want to introduce to you.” She pushed at the laptop so that Chloe appeared in the frame beside her. “This is Chloe Beale. She has agreed to marry me.”</p><p>Beca smiled as Chloe blushed and waved at the camera. Tearing her eyes away from the beautiful redhead beside her, she looked back to talk to her fans. “I’ve known Chloe for many years. We performed together in the Bellas. I think I should give you just a taste of why I fell in love with her.”</p><p>Chloe was worried at the mischievous glint in her fiancé’s eye and took a deep breath. She did not know what to expect. </p><p>Beca turned toward her and with no warning began to sing. </p><p>I'm bulletproof nothing to lose</p><p>Chloe blushed, but not wishing to be outdone, she took the line Beca had sung in the showers all those years ago.</p><p>Fire away, fire away<br/>Ricochet, you take your aim<br/>Fire away, fire away<br/>You shoot me down, but I won't fall, I am titanium<br/>You shoot me down, but I won't fall<br/>I am titanium.</p><p>Beca looked at her proudly then returned her gaze to the camera. “How could I not fall in love with a woman that makes me sound that good?” She paused for a moment and then added, “I think I already told you, I was a shit in college. I was stupid not to realize what a good thing I had, and I almost let it get away. Don’t be me, ok? When you find the one that is the first person you want to see every day and the last person you want to talk to at night, don’t let them go. Be brave, tell them how you feel. Maybe you can save yourself 8 years of heartache.  Reggie out.”</p><p>Beca hit publish and turned off the camera. “Are you gonna kill me?” </p><p>Chloe laughed, “not yet.” She leaned over and kissed her brunette. “But I call bull shit on 8 years. What about all those years with Jesse?”</p><p>“He was a distraction.” Beca laughed as Chloe snorted. “I didn’t know what love was, Chlo. Hell, the Bellas were the first friends that were girls in my life. I didn’t know if all girl friendships were so intense.” She leaned forward so their foreheads touched. “Then came Worlds, and New York, and USO and the hardest 7 months of my life and I figured it out. But it’s always been you.”</p><p>Chloe felt a lump in her throat and didn’t know what to say. She was saved by Cynthia Rose knocking on the door. “You ready, Cap? I have six photographers in the courtyard.”</p><p>Beca nodded and stood, offering her hand to Chloe. </p><p>Chloe took it and stood as well, “let’s do this.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. The Cavalry rolls in</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Theo and Aubrey show up to help the girls with their security breach.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>CR: mr eye contact is here <br/>Beca: thanks CR let him in.</p><p>Beca looked up at Chloe as she stood. “Theo is here I’m gonna go get the door.”</p><p>“He didn’t have to come all this way!” Chloe protested.</p><p>“I didn’t ask him to,” Beca was cranky about the intrusion but she also knew this was Theo’s way of guarding his investment.</p><p>She opened the door and watched as the Brit crossed the distance between his car and the cottage. When he arrived, the first thing he did was study Beca’s eyes. Mr. eye contact indeed.</p><p>“How are you?” His voice was kind which sorta cranked Beca out more.</p><p>“I’m fine. We are fine. Sorry you came all this way for nothing.” She grumbled.</p><p>Theo took his sunglasses off and chuckled. “Just wait until tomorrow when Aubrey arrives to count fingers and toes.”</p><p>“Aubrey is coming? Come on in, Theo. Excuse Beca’s manners, she is a little cranky today.” Chloe smiled and gestured toward the living room.</p><p>“Am not,” Beca muttered in a voice that proved Chloe’s point.</p><p>Theo ignored the brunette and answered the redhead. “Aubrey was pretty frustrated she couldn’t get a flight back until tonight. She should be here in the morning. She said to tell you she will check in at Mill House then come over around noon.”</p><p>“I’m not a child.” Beca was still irritated. “I don’t need keepers.”</p><p>Chloe put a hand on Beca’s arm to calm her.  “It is very kind of you both to check on us but honestly we are fine.”</p><p>“I am relieved to hear that.” Theo leaned back in the chair. “I had not expected quite this excitement so soon. I am still getting used to social media celebrity, so I need to apologize for the delay in providing a security detail.” He smiled, “I see you have Cynthia Rose handling things for you. May I provide additional resources?”</p><p>Chloe continued to act as spokesperson for the pair since Beca was still frowning. “She asked Mill House to send over someone to watch the road. Do we need more than that?”</p><p>“Honestly, I would not want to rely upon Mill House since it was one of their employees who posted your location to social media.” Theo smiled although his lips were tight. “I can have a few of my employees come up to support Cynthia Rose while she becomes accustomed to this level of celebrity.”</p><p>Watching his new star, Theo realized he was going to have to try another tactic. “Here is the thing. Your decision to post a Reggie Time and then provide a photo op to certain outlets was a master stroke. You took away the surprise, you willingly posted images and you were not caught in anything approaching a compromising position. If you continue to control the narrative as you have, most of them will tire of following you.”</p><p>He saw Beca smirk and knew he had hit a nerve. “As I said, the only real problem is that the housekeeper posted this address. While we have had the message removed, it is out there. We can get you moved to a new and more private location, or we get you a skilled and discreet security team.” </p><p>Chloe stroked the back of Beca’s hand. “I have other property in my portfolio, but I do love this place. It has been a favorite since I was a child.”</p><p>Theo nodded. “Then we just need to add some security. I will be staying at Mill House for a few days to arrange it. There will be employees cleared to do housekeeping and room service. That means you will see the same few people. Aubrey or I can make sure to introduce you once the arrangements have been made. With a limited number of employees allowed on this side of the property, you will have a lot more privacy.”</p><p>Beca shuffled her feet, “I’m sorry I was being a bitch, Theo. That sounds like a good idea, even if we only use it once a week or so.”</p><p>“What you don’t realize is I had an entire cross-country flight to think about this and get over my own irritation.” Theo grinned. “So, do I have your permission to have my security detail talk to Cynthia Rose? And do you need a driver?”</p><p>Chloe smiled, her shoulders lower now that Beca was calming down, “Esther is our driver, you know her as Lily. She warned us about the photographers when she came back from dropping off the laundry.”</p><p>Theo paused with his head cocked to one side. “I believe we can arrange for laundry service at Mill House, but I will double check. Would you like a backup driver for Esther in case she is ill or needs a rest?” </p><p>“I don’t know.” Chloe rubbed her face. “I’m afraid this has all turned out so differently than I thought.”</p><p>Theo smiled and stood up. “We can discuss more over the next few days. Have you any plans to go elsewhere?”</p><p>Beca shook her head, all of her attention now on the redhead who suddenly seemed more vulnerable than before. “We just want a little time to ourselves.”</p><p>“I will do everything I can to get you that, Beca. You have to deal with Aubrey tomorrow, but after that, we will get you some quiet time.” Theo headed toward the door and paused. He smiled at Chloe, “this turned out differently than any of us imagined. I hear congratulations are in order. I usually offer best wishes to the bride and congratulations to the groom, but in this case, I think I will offer both to you both. I’m glad you found your way to each other.” He opened the door and let himself out.</p><p>“What do you think that meant?” Beca muttered.</p><p>“I don’t really care.” Chloe rubbed her face again. “I wish we were back in New York.”</p><p>Beca felt the last of her irritation dissolve.  Without a word, she grabbed the remote and surfed until she found Mamma Mia and hit play. She tugged at Chloe until the she laid down with her head in Beca’s lap and Beca stroked the red hair.  “Poof, we are in New York.”</p><p>Chloe couldn’t help but smile.</p><p> </p><p><br/>“How are they?” Aubrey was worried enough she forgot to greet Theo as she recognized him in the restaurant.</p><p>Theo stood as she joined him at the table and waited while she slid into the booth across from him. As he took his seat he tried to answer. “They say they are fine, but I think they feel the strain. Beca was angry. I don’t blame her, just Beca angry is not a fun time.” He chuckled to take some sting out. “Chloe was more polite, but not really feeling up to making any decisions.” He paused as he ordered coffee and an omelet. Aubrey ordered coffee, a fruit plate and some eggs.  Once they were alone again, he started to ask questions.  “What sort of security experience do Cynthia Rose and Lily… I mean Esther have?”</p><p>Aubrey stared at him, puzzled by the question. “Cynthia Rose was an ROTC mp for several years at Barden and planned on an air force career. Her father is career military, like my father. Esther is a conundrum. She said after the explosion demons had been expelled from her body and started calling herself Esther. She is a quick thinker and skilled with a knife. She cut Beca down from the bear trap before the rest of the girls had mobilized.” She paused as the coffee arrived. “Why?”</p><p>“That’s the pair the girls have working for them.” Theo absentmindedly stirred his coffee as he processed the new information. </p><p>“Oh, for the love of...” Aubrey broke off and rubbed her eyes. “Ok, I will talk to them. I am guessing having people they trust around is trumping common sense.”</p><p>Theo nodded. “As we have learned, people you can trust is huge in this industry. What can you tell me about Chloe’s financials without betraying confidence? She mentioned a portfolio of properties. I did not have her pegged as high society, though she did dress the part when she chose to.”</p><p>Aubrey sipped at her coffee. She didn’t know much factual information about Chloe, but her friend had given permission to tell the family connection to the public relations team, so felt safe sharing what she did know. “Chloe comes from a collateral line of American royalty and is related to British aristocracy.” She saw Theo’s eyes light up with understanding. “Her father’s family is related to former First Lady Jacqueline Kennedy; her mother came from a collateral line of the Duke of Leinster.” Aubrey put her cup down. “Her parents left her a considerable trust, and in the care of her maternal grandmother. She spent most of her time at Barden trying to enjoy her art without being noticed.”</p><p>Theo nodded. “That sounds like a rock and a hard place.” Their food finally arriving, he took a bite and chewed thoughtfully. “Since she is not under contract, I have no way to offer help except as it pertains to protecting Beca. That said, I would be happy to have some of our people consult or advise with her people as colleagues if you can swing it. I already offered, but I am not sure they were amenable.”</p><p>It was Aubrey’s turn to nod. “I knew Beca could experience media attention. I didn’t expect this, at least not yet.”</p><p>“Me either,” Theo sighed. “Social media is changing the pattern of celebrity. On the one hand, it allows Beca to connect with her fans better than ever. On the other, privacy is harder than ever.” He took another bite and studied the woman across the table from him. She appeared tired and worried despite still looking as put together as always. “Apart from the night at Khaled’s suite, the Bellas seemed to prefer quiet nights together over raucous parties while on tour. If this is true, I think Beca and Chloe may bore the media, especially if Beca keeps breaking stories to her fans first and inviting outlets to photo shoots.”</p><p>Aubrey smiled. “Beca’s Bellas were in school and a sorority house together for three years. They really behave as a family, including spats over silly things and a penchant for watching movies together. I expect Chloe and Beca will be home bodies around touring. Their only weakness seems to be karaoke.”</p><p>Theo nodded again. “I think they can weather this with a little help. Chloe wants to stay so I plan to work with the staff here. My security team will vet a select group with clearance to Gray Barn cottage. Beca has approved that move. I told her one of us would introduce that team once it is selected.” Aubrey digested that information before she nodded for him to continue. “All that would remain, then, is convincing all four Bellas to hire some professional assistance in the form of drivers and security. Again, I can advise, but the only people I can hire are for Beca; Chloe may travel with her, but anything outside of company business they have to handle.”</p><p>Aubrey nodded again. “I will work on them, Theo. I just hope it doesn’t put too much strain on their relationship. They waited so long.”</p><p>Theo smiled. “Some things are worth the wait. I promised them quiet time after you arrived. Whether that includes you is up to the three of you. With your permission, I will let you relay progress to Beca. I had hoped she could get recharged during the holidays and I’m afraid I just remind her of work.”</p><p>“I think she is fonder of you than you think.” Aubrey smiled. “I will let you know when it’s safe, though.” </p><p>Theo grinned and turned his attention to his breakfast and the conversation to Aubrey’s recent travels.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Soothing ruffled feathers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Aubrey arrives at the cottage for some tough and soft love.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Come on in, Bree,” Chloe smiled as she greeted her friend. “Beca will be down in a minute, she’s just getting ready. Sorry for the mess, we sorta fell asleep on the couch last night.” Chloe picked a blanket up off the floor and folded it quickly.</p><p>“No need for ceremony around me, Chlo. We shared a dorm for years, remember?” Aubrey took the blanket from Chloe’s hands, dropped it on the sofa and looked at her friend, “no hug?”</p><p>Chloe smiled and stepped into the embrace. She stood there with her head on her friend’s shoulder for a moment. “It’s good to see you.”</p><p>“You too, Elf.” Aubrey gave her a squeeze and let go. “How are you doing?”</p><p>“Until a couple of days ago I was in heaven,” Chloe laughed. “Now, I’m not so sure.”</p><p>“The hobbit loves you, Chloe. You will get through this, if I have any say in the matter.” Aubrey had her best no-nonsense voice on. “I’d rather hear about you two than the recent mess anyway.”</p><p>Chloe smiled and dropped onto the couch. Aubrey sat in the chair across from her, just as Theo had. Before they could start, they heard Beca on the stairs. “‘Morning, Posen.”</p><p>“Good afternoon, Mitchell. I leave you alone for a week and you get engaged and jumped by the paparazzi? Sheesh!”</p><p>Beca grinned. “The first was definitely more fun than the second,” she agreed as she joined Chloe on the sofa and gave her a kiss. </p><p>Aubrey chuckled, “l’ve waited years to see you do that. So, spill.”</p><p>Chloe blushed, “it was really a surprise. We were watching a movie with CR and Esther, and Beca fell asleep. After the girls left, I tried to wake her, and she proposed.”</p><p>“Damn, girl. When you get tired of waiting you cut to the chase.” Aubrey grinned.</p><p>“It’s like that stupid line from the rom-com Posen. I wanted the rest of my life to start as soon as possible.” Beca’s eyes were bright despite the strain her face was showing. </p><p>Chloe cuddled up next to her girl and took her hand.</p><p>“For my satisfaction, tell me, are you happy?” Aubrey knew the answer, but she wanted them to say it. She wanted them to focus on the good experiences of the past week.</p><p>“Yeah, Posen,” was all Beca would say.</p><p>Chloe was more forthcoming, “happier than I ever thought possible, Bree. Thanks for the kick in the ass.”</p><p>Beca looked back and forth between them, “what do you mean?”</p><p>Aubrey shook her head, “nothing about you, Hobbit, just tried to get Chloe to see everyone was struggling with life after the Bellas.”</p><p>“Not true, Aubrey!” Chloe’s eyes twinkled. “I remember distinctly getting the best friend warning...you were gonna kick my ass if I hurt her.”</p><p>Beca felt a blush creep up her face; she didn’t know Bree cared that much. </p><p>Aubrey glared at Chloe, then shrugged. “You grew on me, hobbit.”</p><p>“Back atcha, Posen.” Beca smiled and Chloe glowed that the two most important women in her life had managed to forge a friendship. </p><p>“Speaking of CR and Esther,” Aubrey changed the subject, “I hear you are the reason they are so quiet in the Bella chat?”</p><p>It was Chloe’s turn to blush, “they needed something to do and I needed someone around I could trust.”</p><p>Aubrey nodded, “good idea. But they are not professionals. If this was just about personal appearances, you would be ok.  I’m not sure they will be enough for the frenzy social media can bring about.” She crossed her arms, “will you let me help you find a team you can count on, Chlo? The company will take care of you on tour. I can help you develop a team for your private life.”</p><p>“Will we really need one?” Beca whined.</p><p>“Afraid so, hobbit. It doesn’t have to be a huge team.” She reassured them. “It’s too much for just two. CR will need someone she can count on, as will Esther. Either of them can accompany you for travel and special appearances, but who is going to watch your home while you are gone, for example?” Her voice softened, “People get the idea they know you; they may do things they wouldn’t dream of in other circumstances. I would hate for someone to break in, or stalk either of you.”</p><p>Chloe felt her chest tighten. She hadn’t thought of that. No wonder Jennifer wanted her to change locations in Atlanta. “We don’t want to be prisoners in our own houses, Bree.”</p><p>“I don’t mean it that way.” Aubrey closed her eyes to collect her thoughts, “here, we can control access by the driveway and the walkway to the hotel. So really, two people and cellphones can make sure you choose when you interact with others. Near Barden, I think everyone will remember you as the undergrads who hung out at the diner, or the lady who runs the dance studio and leave you alone, after a flurry of initial excitement. Anywhere else, we need to organize, that’s all.”</p><p>“Ok, Bree.” Beca sighed. “Theo wants us to do more too. Can you talk to him?”</p><p>Aubrey smiled, “I already have. He is quite fond of you despite you calling him a turtle.” Aubrey chuckled at Beca’s grin. “He’s working at Mill House today to get the local staff set.”</p><p>Chloe smiled. “How about some lunch? Are you staying, Bree?”</p><p>“That’s up to you two. I hear you prefer a little quiet.” Aubrey teased again, giving away just how much she and Theo talk.</p><p>“You don’t count, Bree.” Beca stood up and walked over to give her manager a sitting hug. “You’re family.”</p><p>Aubrey felt her eyes sting. She squeezed the brunette’s arms then asked, “So, what are we having?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Triggered</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Beca starts having bad dreams again. Damn paparazzi.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Beca sat up, gasping for air. She looked around at the room, not recognizing it for a moment. She saw the redhead sleeping soundly beside her and took a deep breath. “See, she’s ok.” Beca tried to calm herself down, but it wasn’t working. Feeling fidgety and worried she would wake Chloe, she slipped from the bed, picked up a shirt and sweats from the floor and moved toward the door. She was done dressing by the time she turned handle.</p><p>“Becs?” Chloe was drowsy, but she thought she saw the brunette by the bedroom door. “You ok?”</p><p>“Yeah, Chlo. It’s all good.” Beca’s voice sounded tight but she slipped away before Chloe could ask any more.</p><p>Chloe waited a few minutes to see if the other woman had gone to the bathroom and would come back, but she couldn’t shake the feeling something was wrong. Finally, she got up and slipped on a robe. She checked the bathroom, but it was definitely empty. </p><p>When she reached the stairs, she could hear Beca muttering. The brunette seemed to be walking in circles and talking to someone. Had she gotten an upsetting call? Chloe couldn’t figure it out. She headed down the stairs and stopped at the bottom. Beca was not on the phone; she was pacing a circle around the living room furniture, talking to herself.</p><p>“Beca?” Chloe asked again.</p><p>“Everything is ok, Chloe. I promise.” Beca froze in the dark.</p><p>“It’s not. Won’t you tell me what happened?” Chloe stayed on the stairs, unsure what to do.</p><p>“Nothing. It’s stupid. I just have to...” Beca started pacing again. “I have to walk. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to wake you.”</p><p>“Why do you have to walk, Becs?” Chloe felt her chest tighten. Was Beca getting cold feet? Was she talking herself into leaving?</p><p>“It’s easier.” Beca started running her hands through her hair. </p><p>The longer she watched, the more Chloe thought Beca was panicked. Chloe crept off the stairs and moved closer. “Can I help?”</p><p>Beca changed direction and continued to pace. “No. I don’t know. No.”</p><p>“Ok.” Chloe sat on the arm of the couch. “It’s gonna be all right, Becs. Just keep walking and breathing.”</p><p>Beca nodded, swallowing hard, and taking deep shaky breath. She shook both her hands as she made a turn in her pacing, “this is so stupid.”</p><p>“What is, Becs?” Chloe tried to keep her voice calm despite her own fear increasing. </p><p>“Nothing.” Beca shook her head. “I mean, nothing happened.”</p><p>Chloe took a guess, “did you have a dream?”</p><p>Beca stopped and looked at her. After a pause that seemed hours long, the brunette nodded. “They...you...” she gulped for air.</p><p>Chloe was on her feet in a heartbeat, and tried to hug her, but Beca shuddered and pulled away. “Beca.” Chloe tried speaking gently, but the woman she loved was hyperventilating in front of her. “Beca look at me.” She commanded in a voice she hadn’t used since her years leading the Bellas. </p><p>Dark blue eyes surrounded by bright white turned toward her as if with effort. </p><p>Chloe smiled, “Thank you. Now, breathe with me. In.” Chloe counted to four and then said, “now out.” Beca obeyed, but her fingers were worrying the hem of her shirt. At the end of a four count, Chloe said again, “in” and then “out.” She moved closer to the slightly calmer woman. “In,” keeping her eyes focused on the darker blue ones. “Out.”</p><p>Beca felt another shudder take her, but she obeyed and continued to breath as Chloe directed her. </p><p>Chloe kept the count going, letting her voice get quieter and softer as Beca fidgeted less. When the other woman finally took a deep breath on her own, separate from Chloe’s count, the redhead asked. “Better?”</p><p>Beca nodded, still not able to trust her voice. </p><p>“Come here?” Chloe opened her arms, and Beca stepped into them with a sob. “Can we sit down, Becs?” Feeling a nod against her shoulder, Chloe guided them both to the couch. She sat and held the frightened woman, her own fear subsiding some now that she was allowed to help. </p><p>While Beca quieted, Chloe stroked her hair and kissed the top of her head. “Better?” She asked again.</p><p>“I’m sorry.” Beca whispered.</p><p>“Nothing to be sorry about,” Chloe kissed her forehead again. “Wanna tell me about it?” </p><p>Beca’s voice caught. “They got in and they took you away.” She hiccuped. “Then I couldn’t find you, and there was fire, and water, and I couldn’t breathe.”</p><p>“Oh, sweetie!” Chloe wrapped her arms protectively around the smaller woman. “I am fine. You made sure of that. I’m right here and I’m not going anywhere.”</p><p>Beca started to cry again, leaning heavily on Chloe, who returned to stroking the dark brown hair. She didn’t know how long they sat that way before the brunette finally ran out of tears. She started to move the girl off her chest, but Beca clung to her. “Shhhh, I’m just going to grab a blanket. I’ll be right back.” Good to her word, Chloe hurried to the chest that served as an end table and removed a soft, plush blanket. She returned to the couch and sat with her back tucked into a corner of the back and arm. She opened her arms again. “Come here.” </p><p>Beca laid down with her head on Chloe’s chest. “I feel stupid.”</p><p>“Hey, you talk nice about my girl.” Chloe began again to stroke Beca’s hair. “It will all look better in the morning.” She continued to murmur softly until the other woman fell into an exhausted sleep. “That’s my girl,” Chloe kissed the top of her head one more time, then rested her head against the back of the couch and tried to sleep herself.</p><p>Sometime later, Beca woke feeling stiff. She lifted her head and saw the awkward position Chloe was in. Feeling guilty, she reached up and stroked the redhead’s face with the back of her hand. “Hey, love, wake up. Let’s go back upstairs. You won’t be able to move tomorrow if we stay here.”</p><p>Chloe stirred, and opened her eyes. “Mmm, oh, ow.” She laughed quietly as she shifted her head and knew Beca was right. “You ok?”</p><p>Beca nodded. “Sorry. I dunno.” </p><p>“Shhh,” Chloe interrupted by putting a finger on Beca’s lips. “It’s ok. You don’t have to be strong all the time you know. I’m not going anywhere.”</p><p>Beca smiled and rolled onto her feet. “Come on, let’s go get more comfortable.” She reached her hand out and Chloe took it, just as she had before they went out to meet the photographers. </p><p>As she stood, Chloe said, “I will follow you anywhere.”</p><p>Beca paused and turned to look at a pair of striking blue eyes. She struggled for something to say, then shrugged and sang, “I won’t give you up, I will not let you down.” Chloe joined her on the last line, “the one good thing that I got.”</p><p>They said no more as the went upstairs. Beca crawled in first, as Chloe dropped her robe at the foot of the bed. The older woman slipped in beside her brunette and tugged her to come closer. They both sighed contentedly and let sleep take them away again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Getting more help</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Chloe and Beca talk to their counselor.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Good morning, Chloe.”</p><p>“Thanks for squeezing us in, Linda.” Chloe smiled at the woman on the laptop screen.</p><p>Linda smiled in return, “No problem.” She turned to the other face she could see, “Hi, Beca.”</p><p>“Hi, Linda. Sorry to be a bother.” Beca’s face looked strained. </p><p>Linda cocked her head to one side. In the few months they had been talking the therapist had seen a reduction in how often Beca apologized for things, yet today it was the first thing out of her mouth.  “Not a bother. This is why I make the big bucks. What’s up?”</p><p>Beca looked at Chloe and then back at the screen. She seemed loathe to talk. </p><p>Taking her direction from her anxious client she turned her attention to Chloe. “Before we start, I need to know both of you are ok with this continuing as a group chat. I need permission from each of you. And you each have the right to ask me to stop or ask for a private discussion at any time.”</p><p>When they both nodded, Linda smiled at Chloe again and asked, “What’s up?”</p><p>Chloe took a deep breath. Linda noticed the pair were sitting close together with fingers interlaced. “Last night was really rough.” Chloe finally admitted. </p><p>“Did you have another dream, Beca?” Linda studied the singer. It was clear she had with the tension in her face and shoulders. The therapist waited patiently.</p><p>Beca nodded. “I just don’t know why.”</p><p>“I can’t promise they won’t come back, Beca. You went through a very traumatic experience, and the brain needs time to sort it all out.” Linda spoke gently.</p><p>“It’s stupid.” Beca complained. “No one else seems as bothered by it.”</p><p>Linda looked at Chloe, who seemed to get the hint. The redhead kissed Beca on the forehead, “I’m going to go get some water, want some?”  She stood when Beca nodded and slipped out of the room. </p><p>When they were alone, Linda spoke again. “Look at me, Beca.” When the woman lifted her eyes to meet the therapist’s gaze she continued. “First of all, everyone processes differently. It sucks you process in your dreams and it interrupts your sleep, but it is what it is.” Beca rolled her eyes and Linda strained to keep from smiling. “Ok, how about this: no one else thought they were losing the most important person in the world to them.” She saw a flicker in Beca’s face. “And the only one who faced the kidnapper voluntarily and put herself in danger for another was you.”</p><p>Beca’s eyes darted down.</p><p>“Nope, stay with me.” Linda waited for the girl to look up again before she continued. “What the others beside Patricia have to process is being kidnapped and threatened. Patricia has to deal with the fact her father threatened her chosen family.” When Beca nodded, Linda said gently. “You intentionally climbed onto that deck and faced certain death if that man realized you had not been there all along. You tricked him into letting you and the girls distract him. You got every one of them, Patricia included, off that boat before it was too late. You are a hell of a lady, Beca Mitchell. Remember bravery is not the lack of fear. It is acting anyway. You were terrified you would lose Chloe and the others that night, but you acted anyway.” Linda took one more stab, “And you probably feel guilty you were more worried about Chloe than the others.”</p><p>She knew she had hit pay dirt when Beca’s eyes flickered away from hers again. This time she let the girl retreat. “It’s human, Beca. It is a fearful thing to love that which can die. Want to tell me about the dream?”</p><p>Beca’s voice was quiet. “I came home, and the place was empty. I couldn’t find Chloe anywhere. I looked everywhere. All of her stuff was still here, but I couldn’t find her. Then there were a bunch of flashes, like when the paps are taking pictures.” She hiccupped and took a steadying breath.  “I started to run and felt the fire behind me and jumped into the water. I could find the others, but not Chloe. Then I started to sink, and I couldn’t breathe.” Beca’s eyes came back to the therapist’s eyes.</p><p>“Would this be easier with Chloe in the room?” When Beca nodded, Linda smiled. “Ok, go get her from the kitchen. I can wait.”</p><p>It did not take long for them both to be back on the sofa. Chloe had a protective arm around Beca’s waist but looked at Linda expectantly. </p><p>Linda was making notes while she waited. When she returned her attention to the screen, she smiled reassuringly. “I saw your video, Beca.” Chloe blinked at the change of topic. “I think congratulations are in order for you both.” Her smile warmed and her eyes twinkled. “I hope I get an invite.”  When she saw Beca’s small smile she took another chance, “I guess the paparazzi found you all a few days ago?”</p><p>Chloe nodded. “Beca thinks it was housekeeping who alerted them. Cynthia Rose, Theo and Mrs. Skaggs are dealing with the Mill House staff.”</p><p>Linda nodded, “You have good people. Beca, how did you feel when you found there were photographers outside?”</p><p>Beca shook her head and Linda realized she wasn’t ready yet. “Ok, Beca. Mind if I talk to Chloe for a few minutes?” Beca shook her head again and started to stand. “You can stay, if Chloe doesn’t mind.”</p><p>“I don’t mind.” She tightened her arm around her fiancé and straightened her back as if for an ordeal. </p><p>Linda suspected there was more than the dream, then. She made a short note and turned her eyes to the redhead. “How did you feel when the paparazzi arrived?”</p><p>Chloe’s normally bright eyes darkened. “Angry. I felt like our haven had been invaded.” Linda noted Beca glance at Chloe in surprise. </p><p>“I can imagine.” Linda waited for a moment, waiting to see if Beca wanted to say anything. After a few moments of silence, she made an observation. “For what it is worth, I think you both handled it beautifully.”</p><p>“Beca did it all.” Chloe volunteered. “She told the Bellas, and then her Reggie time fans before we went out for pictures and the announcement. She wanted to control the narrative, she said.”</p><p>Linda nodded, “It was masterful, Beca. You take good care of Chloe.” She watched to see how her younger client handled the compliment. When Beca wouldn’t meet her eyes or smile, she knew something else had happened.</p><p>She looked away from the screen, and asked no one in particular, “What happened after the dream?”</p><p>Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Beca’s head snap up. She also saw Chloe take her arm from around Beca’s waist and instead take her hand, stroking the back of it. Linda waited in the silence until someone answered her. </p><p>Beca finally said, “I couldn’t breathe. I kept shaking, so I came downstairs to walk. It helped a little.”</p><p>Linda lifted her head and looked at them both, “How about you, Chloe? How did you feel?”</p><p>“Scared,” Chloe’s voice was so quiet Linda was unsure she had heard accurately. “She was walking in circles and talking. I thought at first she was on the phone, but when I got downstairs, I could see she wasn’t.”</p><p>“Why were you scared?” Linda watched as Beca once again turned to face the redhead, her eyes wide. </p><p>“She was pacing, like those tigers at the zoo that walk the length of the enclosure, you know?” Linda nodded and Chloe continued, “I thought she felt trapped and was going to leave.”</p><p>Beca’s hand tightened around Chloe’s fingers. </p><p>“But she didn’t.” Linda prompted.</p><p>“No, but she wouldn’t let me hold her.” Chloe’s eyes filled with tears. </p><p>“What did you do?” The therapist kept poking. </p><p>“I waited.” A tear spilled, “She just kept getting more frantic. She couldn’t talk, and she was walking and fidgeting, and then she gasped like she couldn’t breathe.” Linda said nothing and waited for Chloe to go on.  “Finally, I thought maybe she was having a panic attack and I made her breathe with me. Like you told me,” Chloe smiled and laughed shakily, “But I couldn’t count past 4.”</p><p>“4 is good.” Linda smiled. She waited and watched as Beca stroked Chloe’s hand. The way they consoled each other boded well for them getting through this. “Did it help?”</p><p>“It did.” Beca spoke. “I still felt stupid, but she helped. When I could catch my breath, then the knot in my chest felt better.” She dropped her eyes, “I don’t know how long I cried,” she added in a whisper.</p><p>Once again, Chloe comforted the brunette, this time by stroking her hair.</p><p>“It sounds like you guys got through this together. I’m not sure why you called me.” Linda’s eyes twinkled again as she teased them. After she let that sink in for a little, she added, “Panic attacks suck. They are the body responding to an adrenaline rush. It sounds like you had quite the week, Beca. You had the good stress of the engagement and then you went from feeling safe and loved to feeling betrayed. You jumped into hyperdrive to find a way to protect the woman you love. It’s not a surprise your mind recalled the last time you did that.”</p><p>A few more tears slipped from Chloe’s eyes. She brushed them away impatiently. </p><p>Linda continued, “The hardest part of this is giving yourself permission to hurt, Beca.”</p><p>“It’s dumb. It’s over.” Beca’s eyes rolled again.</p><p>“Would you tell someone with a broken leg to suck it up without a cast or crutches and get over it because the fall that caused it was last month?” Linda cocked her head to one side. </p><p>“No,” Beca laughed. “That’s dumb.”</p><p>“Then give yourself a break. You said yourself, you didn’t even think about that night until you were on the road what three or four months later?” Linda asked.</p><p>“Yeah. It was just too busy.” She swallowed past a lump in her throat. She didn’t want to hurt Chloe, but she felt like she had to add, “I thought I had lost everyone except Aubrey.”</p><p>Chloe closed her eyes, her heart hurting. “I’m so sorry, Beca.”</p><p>Beca turned to the redhead, “No, it’s really ok. I didn’t understand so much about you and your family life. I was being selfish.”</p><p>“No,” Chloe opened her eyes, “I was. You had risked your life for me, then I pushed you to take the record deal, then I didn’t support you when it took you away from me. I was an idiot.”</p><p>Linda coughed to interrupt the exchange. “I think we can all agree the past 8 months or so were crazy. How about you give each other grace about it for now and we can talk about those issues if we need to later?” </p><p>Chloe and Beca both nodded slowly.</p><p>“Good. So, I have one more question before I give you my prescription.” Linda waited until both of them looked at her. “Are you in a safe place now?”</p><p>Chloe looked at Beca, who nodded. “Theo and Cynthia Rose arranged for security at the walkway and the drive. No one else from Mill House is allowed on this side of the property without security clearance.” Beca mentioned.</p><p>Chloe said, “And the entire housekeeping staff has been reassigned to another property.” She smirked, “My lawyer was pissed.” When Beca laughed she added, “The new staff have been bonded and signed non-disclosure agreements.”</p><p>“Good.” Linda grinned. “Then here is my prescription. Relax. Do something stupid together, something that makes you laugh. Enjoy each other and the time you have together. You waited a long time for this, don’t let small people take it away from you.”</p><p>Beca glanced at Chloe and nodded. “Thanks, Linda.”</p><p>“Any time, Beca. You too, Chloe. Call any time.” Linda waved and ended the connection. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Message received</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Chloe receives a blast from the past.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Beca was still toweling her wet hair when she stepped into the kitchen. To her surprise, Chloe was sitting on a chair, the frying pan smoking on the stove. Puzzled, Beca walked over and turned off the burner before sitting down next to the redhead, “Chlo? What’s wrong?” She felt her chest tighten when those beautiful blue eyes looked up, filled with misery.</p><p>Without a word, Chloe handed her phone over to Beca.</p><p>Beca looked at it with her brow furrowed. She recognized it as a text message, bubble in green instead of blue, and claimed to be from Beca. More confused than ever, she read the message.</p><p>Becs: I’m coming for you Chlo. Don’t you dare die on me. I don’t know what I would do without you.</p><p>Beca felt her breath catch as she realized that the text she had sent so many months ago had never arrived. “Oh.” She didn’t know what else to say.</p><p>“I didn’t get this.” Chloe said, unnecessarily. </p><p>“Yeah.” Beca was still at a loss.</p><p>After a long silence, Beca finally said, “That was a fucked-up night.”</p><p>Chloe laughed shakily, “no shit.”  Trying to steady her voice, Chloe added, “I was so happy you were not with us.”</p><p>That made Beca’s head snap up to look at the redhead. “What?”</p><p>Chloe reached over to touch Beca’s hand. “I was pretty sure Fergus was gonna win. I couldn’t imagine Amy could do anything in the time he gave her. I consoled myself that at least you were safe.”</p><p>Beca brushed tears away with irritation. “Like hell I was gonna let that asshole hurt you.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Chloe smiled, “I can see that now.” She chuckled, trying to find the humor from the safety of 8 months. “I was so surprised to see you. All I wanted to do was hug you, and then get your ass off that boat.”</p><p>Beca smiled back, even if the smile was a little tight around the edges of her lips. “It was so fucked up.”</p><p>Chloe nodded, “Did Emily tell you how they got us?” When Beca nodded, Chloe went on, her voice bitter. “The plan had been to kidnap Amy. We were plan b.”</p><p>Beca squeezed the hand she held. “Amy was so pissed she was scary. I couldn’t find you guys to tell you we lost. When I finally found Amy, she was having a weird conversation, then started grabbing all sorts of stuff and dragged me into a cab.” It was Beca’s turn to find the humor. “I’m afraid I gave the cab driver quite a show getting changed into all black in the back seat. I just wish Ames had let me change shoes. It was hard to climb that damn ladder in heels.”</p><p>Chloe felt a laugh bubble up, even though it felt so inappropriate. She had mixed feelings about the free show, but she hadn’t thought about how much Beca would have preferred her converse. “Why didn’t you just tell the guys or call the police?”</p><p>“I asked Amy that, she said there wasn’t time to convince anyone of the danger.” Beca looked down at the table. “I was pretty scared, Chlo. Amy really thought he was gonna kill you all.”</p><p>“I think he really meant to.” Chloe shook her head, “I can’t imagine how he thought that was going to make Amy more likely to give in. I think she would have just gotten more pissed.”</p><p>Beca nodded in return, “Amy said his, I dunno his guys I think she said, were pretty scary when she was growing up. So, when she told me to make a distraction while she handled them, I couldn’t say no.” She looked up at Chloe, “and I had to see for myself you were still ok.”</p><p>Chloe stroked the back of the hand she held. “I can’t believe I wasted these last months.”</p><p>Beca smiled and looked down again, “I was chicken shit. I shouldn’t have relied on a text for you to know how important you are to me. Anyway, it all worked out.” Chloe slapped Beca’s shoulder, “Hey! What’s that for?”</p><p>Chloe frowned, “For risking your life you idiot. What were you thinking?”</p><p>Beca removed her hand from Chloe’s grasp and rubbed her shoulder as if it hurt. “What was thinking? My entire family was on that boat. Where else would I be?” Her voice broke, “I told you, I was scared.”</p><p>“Me too,” Chloe’s voice was barely above a whisper. “And when I heard the explosion and you and Amy were still on board,” it was Chloe’s turn for her voice to break.</p><p>Beca reached over and stroked the back of Chloe’s hand again. “Who do I sue?”</p><p>Chloe looked puzzled at the sudden topic change, “huh?”</p><p>“Well, obviously it isn’t Apple’s fault the text got lost. It’s green. Who was the data carrier in France? They suck.”</p><p>Chloe laughed and wiped a tear from her eye. “Right! They did, they sucked.”</p><p>Beca smiled and stood, “come here.”</p><p>Chloe did as she was told and the two women stood in the kitchen, holding each other. After some time, Chloe pulled back and said apologetically, “I burned breakfast.”</p><p>Beca grinned, “I do it all the time. Have you any idea how distracting you are, Beale?” When she saw the redhead blush, Beca winked. “Let’s see if Mill House got their shit together and can send over room service without including an embedded photographer.”</p><p>Chloe nodded. As Beca dialed the front desk, Chloe started to clean up the mess she had made. She stopped to look back at the brunette placing their order. “You came back for me.” She whispered. </p><p>As if she heard her, Beca pulled the phone away from her face to respond, “Always.” With a smile she returned her attention to the order. </p><p>Chloe wiped another tear from her eyes and returned to her clean up.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Home Again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Beca and Chloe return to Atlanta, together.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chloe shifted carefully. She didn’t want to awaken the woman sleeping beside her, but she did want to look at her. The brunette lay on her back, head turned toward the redhead, left arm extended toward Chloe, right arm over her stomach. Chloe couldn’t remember the last time she saw Beca sleep on her back. Since they had gotten together, she slept mostly on her side. When they last shared a hotel room, again, she slept most often on her left side, facing the center of the bed. Even in New York, maybe because of the small bed, Beca had slept on her side. The last time Chloe could recall seeing Beca sleep this way had to be back at Barden, in the Bella house, waking her up so she wouldn’t be late for a rehearsal or class. </p><p>Linda had been right, coming back to Georgia was the right thing to do.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Why do you stay?” Linda asked.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Excuse me?” Chloe looked puzzled. It was one of her regularly schedule calls with her therapist. Chloe was distracted as she heard guitar notes drift down the stairs, coming from wherever Beca was working on a new song. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Linda smiled. “Earth to Chloe.” Her smile turned to a grin as the redhead blushed and brought her gaze back to the screen. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Sorry,” Chloe apologized.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“It’s all right. We are almost done here. I just have a few more questions for you to consider.” Linda waited until her patient focused on her and nodded. “The first question is, why are you staying?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Do you mean here?” Chloe still acted confused. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Linda nodded. “I know you have at least one other home. We’ve talked while you were there. Why are you still in New York?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Chloe thought about it. “Well, Jennifer suggested I get a new place in Georgia, one that was more secure. I haven’t found one yet.”  Linda waited. Chloe continued, “This place has always been important to me.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Why?” Linda prodded. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“My grandmother loved it. She always said it was just right for 2 people.” Chloe felt her eyes sting. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I am sure it is. How would you grandmother have felt about the housekeeper’s betrayal?” Linda asked. She didn’t push for Chloe to hold her gaze this time and the redhead looked down. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“She would have been angry. She probably would have left until they replaced the entire staff.” Chloe chuckled, “She had a hell of a temper.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Linda smiled, “I am glad you come by yours honestly.” Chloe looked up at the therapist, surprised. “What, you don’t think I notice when you get irritated? Your eyes give you away every time.” She waited for that to sink in, then added. “So, if your grandmother would have left, why did you stay?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Chloe shook her head. “I don’t know. Maybe not wanting them to win?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Linda nodded, “That is reasonable. I can buy that. Try it on. Does it fit?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I’m afraid so,” Chloe chuckled with embarrassment. “I’m really competitive.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I will make a note.” Linda teased again. “Is it worth winning?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Chloe’s brow furrowed again. “Is what worth winning?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Linda took a breath, here was the tricky part. “Is letting Beca struggle with her anxiety worth winning?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I’m not…” Chloe stopped before she could protest. “Oh my God, I am. Oh my God, I’m such a bitch!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Chloe, look at me!” Linda’s voice was sharp in a command. When the redhead met her eyes, the therapist softened her tone. “You are not a bitch. You just had not connected Beca’s continued anxiety to the betrayal. It’s all right. Now that you have, what do you want to do about it?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I have to call Jennifer.” Chloe answered promptly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Your lawyer?” It was Linda’s turn to be puzzled. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Chloe nodded. “Jennifer wants me to move to a safer place, but there isn’t time. We need to go back to Georgia soon!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Linda nodded her understanding. “Have you considered adding security to the house you have?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Chloe shook her head. “I hadn’t gotten around to thinking about any of it until now. I have to go, Linda. Can we talk more next time?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Linda nodded again, “Don’t act in haste. Call Jennifer and see about security. I will say a month or so of real privacy and the appearance of a normal life would be good for Beca. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I know, I know exactly what you mean. I just have to…” she broke off, her mind racing a mile a minute. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Chloe.” Linda waited until the redhead slowed down and looked at her again. “Another day or two will not make a difference. Another month might. Take your time and make sure you are both safe wherever you go to next.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Chloe took a deep breath. “She needs the Bellas. It has to be Georgia.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The therapist smiled. Despite the apparent panic, her patient was thinking. “I think some time with the Bellas is a great idea. Call me next week and tell me how it goes.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Thanks, Linda!” Chloe thumbed off the call and dialed the next number.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>It had taken five days to make it all work, but to Chloe’s surprise, they had done it. Jennifer arranged for cameras to be placed around the property and wired to the carriage house. Theo had loaned them some of his team while CR ran background checks and vetted some local security. Aubrey arranged for the Bellas to clean the Georgia house after the security installation was done, and to meet them at the house when they arrived. Last night, they had fallen into bed exhausted after the flurry of flights and visits.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>“Aw, come on guys, do we have to watch it again?” Beca whined from her place next to Chloe on the couch.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Your moment of triumph? You bet!” Amy laughed at her friend. She winked and waved her phone at Beca.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Beca grumbled and read the text Amy sent her. Chloe looked away. There was obviously something her two friends wanted to say privately, and she didn’t want to pry. It was hard containing the green eyed monster that Beca had any secrets from her though. She caught Aubrey looking at her and she shrugged. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What would you prefer, Beca?” Aubrey tried to steer the conversation away from the video of her night opening for Dj Khaled. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Anything!” Beca answered vehemently, while sending a return text. She put the phone down and took up Chloe’s hand again, stroking the back of her fiancé’s hand. “What about the video with Freedom 90 and Cups – it’s much better and you all are in it.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You just wanna show off your banging bod,” Stacie teased.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Beca blushed. “Oh, shit. I forgot about the outfit.” She covered her face with her free hand.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I for one would love to see that video.” Chloe blinked innocently as the rest of the Bellas hooted. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>So, watch it they did. After the video with the cast of the Voice, Amy still got to play the version from France. Beca stood up toward the end of it, “Anyone want a drink?”</em>
</p><p><em>Chloe shook her head, wondering why Beca hated to watch this video. It really was very good for a live performance, even if the girls had needed to improvise on the spot. The years of practicing and performing together had given them the ability to riff and blend as if it had been rehearsed. She watched as Beca headed to the kitchen for drinks.  She turned her head again, and once again caught Aubrey watching her. Chloe shrugged again. Maybe a few days of “normal” life would solve this conundrum</em>.</p><p>
  <em>Beca got a bottle of water. She grabbed a few cans of beer and soda and headed back to pass them around. By the time she sat down on the sofa, she was relieved the girls had selected a rom com to watch for a while. With any luck, she could fall asleep on the redhead’s shoulder and postpone the inevitable chat about Amy’s text.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Chloe took a deep breath and released it, also relieved the Bellas had resorted to a movie. This would feel more like the “normal” she was trying to help Beca find. She settled back into her seat and slipped an arm around Beca, preparing for the moment the brunette fell asleep.</em>
</p><p><br/>Tonight, Beca was finally asleep. Really asleep. Chloe reached over and brushed a strand of hair out of the brunette’s face. Beca stirred and Chloe froze. The last thing she wanted to do was to wake the sleeping woman. She struggled with singing to her, whispering to her, stroking her hair, or staying frozen. With so many choices, she stayed frozen. Finally, when it seemed the brunette had settled back into a comfortable sleep, Chloe released the breath she hadn’t realized she was holding. She looked down at the bed, thinking. </p><p>It was hard, this thinking about people stuff. She had seemed so good at it, back when they were all together in the Bella house. They had all fallen into routines and hers was to be aca-mom. She made sure everyone made it to class and rehearsal. She made sure the kitchen was well stocked. She made sure everyone was packed or had their travel arrangements made for competitions. </p><p>Had she really lost all of that? Had she really become selfish? Chloe sighed and looked back at the brunette, startled by deep blue eyes being open and looking at her. </p><p>“What’s wrong, Chlo?” Beca turned over to face the redhead. </p><p>Chloe smiled and brushed away a new lock of hair that had fallen into Beca’s eyes. “I was just thinking how it didn’t used to be hard to think about other people.”</p><p>Beca frowned. “Is it hard now?”</p><p>“Yes? No.” Chloe sighed and ran her hand along Beca’s cheek before letting it fall on the bed. “I mean, somewhere, somehow, I got way more selfish and I’m, well, I’m embarrassed.”</p><p>“You aren’t making sense, Chlo. Wanna wait till morning to talk about it? Linda says everything is better in the morning.” Beca dropped her hand onto Chloe’s.</p><p>After a deep breath, Chloe nodded, “You are probably right. It started with just being pleased you were finally sleeping and now here you are wide awake.”</p><p>Beca shook her head, “Wide awake may be an overstatement. I bet I won’t even remember this in the morning,” She winked. “I don’t think you are selfish. I think life is crazy and chaotic and way more complex than I thought it was going to be.” She squeezed Chloe’s hand. “We will just keep faking it till we make it.” Then her smile grew warm, “At least we get to fake it together, right?”</p><p>Chloe felt her heart jump when she saw that smile, “There is no one else I would rather try with, Beca Mitchell. I meant it when I said I wanted to be a better person.”</p><p>“You are too hard on yourself.” Beca leaned over and kissed her fiancé. Then she started to sing, “you’re amazing…just the way you are.” Then she pulled the redhead close and wrapped her up in an embrace. “Now, let’s try that breathing thing so you can go back to sleep.”  </p><p>Chloe smiled as she let Beca pull her head onto the brunette’s chest. She listened to Beca’s heartbeat as she counted, “In, two, three, four, out, two, three, four, five.” Obediently, she matched Beca’s breathing. The younger girl stopped counting but kept breathing in the same pattern and soon enough they were both asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Fitting Together</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Finally saying what hasn’t been said.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for plowing through my gateway Bechloe. I had no idea what I was getting into when this was my lark for NaNoWriMo 2019. Several iterations and hundreds of thousands of words later, the girls (and you, kind readers) have kept me sane through parental illness, job losses and pandemics. This is short, so chapter one of High Time will also post today -same universe, 18 months later. Thank you.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Beca stretched her arm out and found Chloe was gone. She opened her eyes to look at the clock. It wasn’t quite noon. Beca was surprised she had slept so hard for so long. She sat up and rubbed her eyes.  The smell of coffee wafted up from downstairs, which made her smile.</p><p>Putting on a robe, she padded down the stairs and into the kitchen, “Sorry I slept so long…” She cut off as she saw Chloe sitting on the sofa closest to the kitchen. “Damn, you are beautiful.”</p><p>Chloe blushed. She was not sure she would ever get used to Beca being so open about her feelings, although she did love it. She uncurled her legs from underneath her and stood, “Good morning to you too. Want some coffee?” <br/>Beca nodded and moved closer, “Come here, first.” </p><p>Chloe laughed and obeyed. </p><p>Beca held her arms out and wrapped them around the redhead. After a soft and lingering kiss, she said, “There, that’s a proper good morning.”</p><p>Chloe stood and held her for a few more minutes before saying, “you’re gonna get a caffeine headache if you don’t have some coffee.”</p><p>Beca reluctantly let go and followed Chloe into the kitchen. She dropped onto the stool she had sat on so many weeks ago, when they were just starting to admit how much they cared about each other. “Have you been up long?”</p><p>Chloe shrugged, “Had some thinking to do.”</p><p>“What about?” Beca took the offered cup and poured some sugar in. “I mean, anything you wanna talk about?”</p><p><br/>Chloe sat down next to her but didn’t meet her eyes. “I’m not used to being the jealous type.”</p><p>Beca’s eyes widened. “What, um, I don’t know what to say. I only have eyes for you, Red.” She used the Bella nickname to try and tease her fiancé into a better mood.</p><p>“You are sweet.” Chloe shook her head. “It’s stupid. I know you are going to have friends and other people to talk to, but…” She broke off, “It’s stupid.”</p><p>“This is about Amy and her stupid text yesterday, isn’t it?” Beca groaned. </p><p>When Chloe nodded her head miserably, Beca moved closer and put her hand on Chloe’s leg. “I promised I would be better. I was gonna be the best girlfriend, or the best friend you have ever seen. But the minute you start texting someone else, I got jealous.” Chloe sighed.</p><p>Beca took a deep breath, trying to decide what to say. Finally realizing there was nothing for it but the truth, she started the explanation. “When I thought I had lost you, Amy kept telling me not to give up on you.”</p><p>“When did you think” Chloe started, then stopped. “Oh, when I stopped talking.”</p><p>Beca nodded, “Ames already knew I was gone on you. When you stopped texting, I figured you had found someone else. She kept telling me to not give up.” Beca still couldn’t bring herself to talk about Chloe and Chicago. “Anyway, at one point I told Amy I thought you had given up on us. She told me” Beca took another deep breath and handed over her phone. </p><p>Chloe read the exchange from the day before.</p><p>Ames: told you, Shawshank. She never gave up on you, just on herself. <br/>Beca: she’s gonna wanna know what we are texting about, stupid. You trying to get me in trouble?<br/>Ames: make up sex is awesome.<br/>Beca: you are so weird. <br/>Ames: you can tell her I think she gave up on herself. I’m good with it.<br/>Beca: she’s gonna get all up in your face you know<br/>Ames: I can take it. Glad you got your shit together too.<br/>Beca: thanks Ames. </p><p><br/>She laughed at the idea she would be so angry that they would need make up sex. “She’s a good friend, Beca. I’m sorry I haven’t been.”</p><p>Beca squeezed Chloe’s leg, “You have had just as much shit as any of us to deal with this year. I swear, if 2018 isn’t better I am gonna have a talk with the man upstairs.” She mirrored the smile she saw on Chloe’s face But asked earnestly, “Was she right, Chlo? Did you give up on us, or on you?”</p><p>Chloe sat looking down at the hand on her leg unsure how to answer. When she finally did look up her eyes were as earnest. “I’m not sure. I think she was right. I didn’t think I was good enough for you. You are sexy, confident, talented and the world loves you. What could you see in me?”</p><p>Beca groaned again and pulled the redhead into an embrace. “Oh my god, Beale. I hope you get it now, since you didn’t then. Everything I am is because of you. If I feel sexy, it’s because I think you might love me. If I feel confident, it’s because I think you might love me. I would never have been on any stage ever had you not burst into my shower that day. There is no Beca effin Mitchell without you.”</p><p>Chloe listened with her eyes closed, surprised this amazing woman thought so highly of her. “Don’t think it. Know it. I love you Beca effin Mitchell.” She murmured the words into chocolate brown hair. </p><p>Beca closed her eyes, feeling her heart thump at the words she had waited so many years to hear. Even after they’d gotten engaged, they sorta forgot to say it. She leaned her head against Chloe’s ear and whispered, “And I love you, Chloe effin Beale. I always have.”</p><p>Their coffee forgotten, they sat together letting more of their broken pieces fit together. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>